Aldéran 1 : La marque d'Aldéran
by iloveharlock
Summary: Quand le temps de sillonner l'espace, face à des ennemis vient à décliner, ce sont des combats plus personnels qui sont à mener. Aldéran au visage d'ange a bien du mal avec ses démons intérieurs, et son ascendance ne l'aide guère!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Clio, les marins de l'Arcadia et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**I.**

- Désolé de t'avoir fait venir en pleine nuit…

- Si seulement je n'en avais pas l'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qu'Aldéran a fait de si grave, cette fois, pour que cela justifie la présence d'un Juge ?

- D'abord, il n'a pas seize ans, donc il est toujours mineur, fit Eton Jorande. Ensuite, il est soupçonné de meurtre !

Cette fois, Albator tressaillit franchement.

- Ton « soupçonné » s'oriente-t-il plus vers « coupable » que vers « suspicion » ? insista-t-il.

- L'enquête le dira. Mais vu que le gamin est le seul sur lequel on aie pu mettre la main, ça me semble bien mal embarqué pour lui… même si ce qui vient d'arriver n'est que l'aboutissement logique de son interminable dérive. Je t'avais pourtant mis en garde !

- Et je peux t'assurer que sa mère et moi avons tout fait pour tenter d'éviter qu'il ne se fourvoie dans toutes les galères. Mais, il semble que les murs de ce pensionnat soient loin d'être suffisants pour l'empêcher d'en filer à sa guise, retrouver sa bande de potes… Que s'est-il passé ?

- On ne sait vraiment pas grand-chose. La bande a mis à sac un Centre Commercial, un Vigile a été tué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Aldie a dit, pour sa défense ?

- Il est bien trop défoncé que pour qu'on en tire quelque chose ! soupira le Juge. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fumé, avec quoi il s'est piqué ou ce qu'il a bu – les trois à la fois, selon toute vraisemblance, les résultats de la prise de sang le détailleront – mais à part vomir quand il émerge, il n'est pas bon à grand-chose ! Là, je dois décider si je dois signer le formulaire de son envoi en Centre Fermé – un réel endroit sans fuite, contrairement à ce pensionnat… qui, en plus de l'absence d'autorité parternelle, n'a fait qu'aggraver ses mauvaises habitudes !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour la morale ! Je sais parfaitement que Karémyne et moi avons notre part de responsabilité dans les dérives d'Aldéran ! Bon, si ce n'est pas pour que je le ramène à la maison, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

* * *

L'aube se levait quand Aldéran vit son père entrer dans la Cellule de Dégrisement.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu te pointes ? jeta l'adolescent d'une voix fatiguée et rauque.

Glissant sur le sol souillé de la pièce qu'éclairait une lampe mourante, le jeune garçon s'était redressé, ses flamboyantes mèches rousses tombant en travers de son visage, ses prunelles d'un bleu sombre encore embrumées par tous les excès de la nuit.

- Tu ne reviens pas avec moi, tu vas être conduit à la Prison Centrale, laissa alors froidement tomber Albator, mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Le Juge Jorande a signé ton transfert immédiat.

- C'est la prison pour adultes… Je ne suis pas…

- Tu as commis une faute d'adulte, tu seras donc traité comme tel !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? interrogea Aldéran, les jambes trop tremblantes que pour demeurer debout.

- Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ?

- Rien…

- Un homme est mort au cours de ta petite virée. Tu es bon pour quinze ans d'emprisonnement ! C'est inévitable !

- Mais, tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi ? chuinta encore l'adolescent.

- Non ! Tu n'auras là que ce que tu mérites, conclut son père en faisant demi tour, la porte de la Cellule claquant derrière lui.

Du regard, Albator avait suivi le Fourgon qui emmenait le cadet de ses fils du Poste de Police à la Prison.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? fit-il après un moment.

- Ca ne dépend désormais plus que de ton gamin… Combien de temps restes-tu encore ici ?

- Skyrone entre en Fac de Médecine dans deux jours et Eryna en Maternelle. Je repars juste après.

- Combien de temps ?

- Aucune idée, quelques mois sans doute, comme toujours… Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'en ai pas envie !


	2. Chapitre 1

**1.**

Le Congrès d'Immunologie touchait à sa fin. La dernière conférence venait de s'achever et un cocktail rassemblait les intervenants et les invités VIP présents pour l'occasion.

Le conférencier le plus attendu et le plus écouté avait été le Chercheur Skyrone Skendromme.

Il n'était pas non plus facile de l'approcher !

* * *

- Tu es plus sollicité qu'un chef d'état, petit génie.

- Quoi ? !

Skyrone se retourna d'un bloc, ayant de toute façon identifié la voix qui venait de l'interpeller entre deux commentaires scientifiques.

- Papa !

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent un long moment.

- Il était bien long, ton voyage à toi, papa.

- Comme d'habitude. Depuis qu'on a pu transférer son âme dans une Sphère de Transmission, l'intellect de Tochiro est intact, ses inventions toujours en avance et donc il faut expliciter tout cela quand on veut obtenir le meilleur prix de ses brevets ! Ne me fais pas rire en te plaignant de mes absences, c'est grâce à elles que tes cadets et toi n'avez jamais manqué de rien, ironisa Albator.

- Ah, j'avais cru que c'était plutôt les chantiers-navals de grand-père et de maman qui… pouffa à son tour Skyrone.

- Et cette sécurité matérielle n'a même pas empêché que ton frère et toi ayiez fait les quatre cent coups ! Même si tu n'as jamais pu faire aussi fort que ton cadet, remarqua encore son père. Il ne reste plus que votre petite sœur pour être une fillette modèle !

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Après tout, on tient de toi !

- Tiens, il y a longtemps que ça n'avait pas été de ma faute ! Ta mère a dit ça à chaque grossesse ! Allez, je te laisse à tes obligations. Je t'attends à la maison.

La réception s'était terminée en fin d'après-midi. Skyrone avait repris son surpuissant bolide de course et la direction de la Banlieue de Paradise.

* * *

En fait de banlieue, c'était plutôt un rassemblement de propriétés plus majestueuses les unes que les autres, sous haute mais discrète sécurité, et qui dès la tombée de la nuit s'illuminait comme une mini galactopole pour faire briller davantage encore le renom de ses habitants privilégiés.

_La Roseraie_ n'aurait pas pu porter d'autre nom. Des buissons de roses, il y en avait déjà des dizaines dans les allées, depuis les immenses grilles dorées jusqu'à la monumentale villa dont les murs étaient couverts par les rosiers grimpants multicolores. Des parterres, des tonnelles, des kiosques, des serres et jusqu'aux abords des piscines on retrouvait ces fleurs précieuses dont plusieurs variétés avaient été crées par Karémyne Skendromme elle-même.

Skyrone arrêta sa voiture sous le porche, sans couper le contact, rentra et se dirigea droit vers Le Refuge.

Cette pièce aussi méritait bien son nom puisqu'elle était une reproduction fidèle de la cabine qui tant d'années durant avait accueilli les réflexions, le plus souvent sombres, du capitaine de l_'Arcadia_ ainsi que les échos de la harpe de Clio. Une barre sur laquelle s'entrelaçaient des roses avait été le seul élément rajouté. Et c'était encore en ces lieux que, de retour auprès des siens, Albator passait de nombreuses heures, avec ou sans Clio, à planifier des projets galactonautiques ou plus simplement ceux de sa petite famille.

- Et bien, Sky, tu es bien tard, j'ai cru que tu avais resigné pour une deuxième session de Congrès ! fit –il en servant un verre de vin à son aîné.

- Repartir pour un tour ? Sans façon, assura le jeune homme en secouant sa crinière couleur de blé mûr. J'ai tout plein d'éprouvettes qui m'attendent dans mon Laboratoire de Recherches à la _Clinique Sperdon_ ! Par contre, articles, bouquin et autres téléconférences sont bien toujours au programme !

- La rançon de la gloire…

- … Purée, j'aurais dû faire comme Aldie, personne n'aurait courtisé ma présence si j'avais risqué quinze ans de prison !

- Comme si cela avait été à recommander, grommela Albator. Au fait, j'ai essayé de lui téléphoner, peu après avoir atterri mais je n'ai pas pu le joindre. Renvoi d'appel automatique.

- Comme souvent ! Décidément, on ne fait que se croiser dans la famille !

Albator eut un petit rire.

- Dire que quand j'ai posé mes malles, ta mère a découvert qu'elle avait envie de courir les étoiles ! Son actuelle croisière galactique, avec sa bande de copines, va encore l'occuper quelques mois !

- Et toi, tu repars quand ?

- Dans six jours. Le compresseur inventé par Tochiro fait fureur. Les vaisseaux de surveillance Wirds, aux frontières de l'Union Galactique, doivent en être équipés sous peu. Un contrat juteux mais qui doit être négocié avec soins par toute l'équipe d'avocats de ton grand-père.

Skyrone sourit à son tour.

- Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de galoper. Comme si c'était encore de l'âge de ta crinière blanche !

- Encore une allusion à mon âge et je te déshérite après t'avoir flanqué mon poing dans la gueule.

- Merci, papa !

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en trinquant joyeusement.

**2.**

La nuit noire de l'hiver était tombée d'un coup. Et, réagissant à la diminution de luminosité, les illuminations de _La Roseraie_ s'étaient déclenchées offrant une vue féerique.

Après avoir eu au téléphone Karémyne, en croisière avec ses amies, et la petite Eryna, en voyage scolaire, Albator et son aîné s'étaient soudain sentis un peu seuls. Ils en avaient pourtant l'habitude mais cette soirée là, à deux dans cette démesurée demeure, ils n'en menaient pas large.

- Aldéran sera bientôt là, assura Skyrone.

- De vous trois, il est celui qui m'aura donné le plus de soucis, et cela n'est pas près de s'arrêter, fit son père.

- Il a toujours voulu vivre comme il l'entendait. On ne peut pas vraiment lui en faire le reproche même si dans un premier temps, ce fut hors de la loi. Tu peux comprendre ça, non, toi qui ne nous parle jamais de ton passé ? ! Grâce à ton plan, et celui de Jorande, il a évité la prison, mais il n'est pas près de te pardonner de l'avoir ainsi manipulé !

- C'est ça, cela va me retomber dessus !

Mais Albator ne semblait nullement furieux, affligé plutôt, fatigué aussi. Skyrone n'aima pas cette lassitude qui accentuait les rides de son père mais dont l'œil brun demeurait néanmoins toujours aussi attentif à tout.

Un léger bruit de moteur les tira tous les deux de la morosité ambiante qui s'était installée.

- Quand on parle du rejeton terrible, s'amusa Skyrone.

* * *

Une berline pourpre s'était arrêtée à son tour sous le porche de _La Roseraie_.

Un jeune homme à l'abondante chevelure d'un roux incendiaire lui tombant sur les épaules et aux yeux bleu foncé en descendit, vêtu d'une longue veste en daim, pantalons noirs et chemise crème. En un geste habituel et totalement inutile, il secoua ses bottes à talons comme s'il descendait de cheval après une journée dans le désert !

- Content de te revoir, papa ! lança Aldéran en se contentant d'un salut de la main à son entrée dans le Refuge.

- Merci pour moi, intervint Skyrone.

Aldéran fit un clin d'œil à son aîné.

- Toi, je t'ai vu au petit déj', rappela-t-il avant d'aller s'affaler dans un divan. Journée un peu chargée, papa, pas eu le temps de te rappeler.

- Pas grave... Une alerte ?

- Il faudrait que les malfrats évitent de sévir après les heures régulières de boulot...

- Mais bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à faire un courrier toutes boîtes en ce sens, Sky ! Et vous, journée d'éclate, comme à l'ordinaire aussi ?

- Evidemment, firent son père et son frère.

Aldéran eut un petit ricanement.

- J'ai toujours adoré nos longs et fructueux échanges !

* * *

La place préférée d'Aldéran avait été sur la fausse fourrure, devant la cheminée, dans le Grand Salon et ce depuis qu'il y avait trottiné tétine en bouche et les fesses à l'air.

Skyrone vint s'asseoir dans une bergère près de lui, porteur de deux verres de liqueur digestive.

- Journée agitée ?

- Fusillade dans un Centre Commercial. C'était pour forcer un distributeur automatique, mais ils y ont été avec de grands moyens. Notre Unité d'Intervention Anaconda a eu fort à faire… Quelques palpitations parmi les clients présents, mais pas de blessés ou pire.

- Papa et moi nous doutions de quelque chose dans le genre.

Aldéran se retourna sur le dos, mains croisées sous la nuque.

- Parfois, je me dis que toi et lui auriez préféré me voir croupir dans un Pénitencier pour quinze ans au lieu de courir après ceux qui étaient à l'époque mes compagnons de virée… Mais le Juge Jorande qui est venu me voir à la Prison a été clair : le procès avec cette peine incompressible, même si j'étais mineur à l'époque, ou l'Académie de Police ! Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, finalement !

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois… Après tout, en tant que mineur, tu ne risquais en réalité que de passer en Centre Fermé les mois qui te séparaient de ta majorité ; mais ça, tu n'avais pas à le savoir, à l'époque ! Aldie tu as vingt-trois ans, donc tout le temps de t'en rendre compte encore de ce que papa à fait, et que ce fut pour ton bien.

- N'importe quoi… J'ai juste l'impression que j'ai été entubé !

* * *

Une Bonne revint interrompre les deux jeunes gens.

- Il y a là… une dame…

- Tiens, je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé une call-girl…

- Forcément, Sky ! Elle est là pour moi… Et c'est pas une call-girl, juste une copine.

- Tu retournes en ville, compris son aîné.

- Le temps de boire quelques verres, de sortir en boîte. A demain, frérot !

Aldéran se redressa d'un bond et quitta rapidement le Grand Salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Skyrone entendit la voiture de son frère s'éloigner. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à terminer une énième soirée seul.

Et bien que les lumières demeurent dans la propriété, tout fut rapidement très silencieux à _La Roseraie_.


	3. Chapitre 2

**3.**

De la fenêtre de son bureau, la Colonel Kesdame Forgless aperçut de loin les trois voitures qui revenaient, les vit passer sous la passerelle de verre qui reliait deux des trois tours qui composaient le Bureau AZ37 de la Police Spéciale.

- Melgon, tu vas finir par me provoquer un ulcère… A moins que le SiGIP ne me mette à pied avant l'heure de la retraite ! Mais je ne tomberai pas seule.

Elle saisit son téléphone.

- Au rapport, immédiatement, Melgon, et amène Aldéran Skendromme, siffla-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la réponse. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces et pâles.

- Soulagée que tu sois rentré sain et sauf.

Mais, devant préserver son autorité et la cohésion de son Bureau, elle se recomposa une mine sévère et attendit l'arrivée de son meilleur élément.

- C'était la vieille ? ironisa l'Inspectrice Aryne Lomberg qui, elle, partait en mission.

- Merci, pouffa le Lieutenant Melgon Doufert, la Colonel n'a que dix ans de plus que moi !

- C'est bien de ce que je disais, Melgon : elle est plus âgée !

- Assez plaisanté. Moi, je dois tenter de lui expliquer pourquoi on a encore fait de la casse autour de nous ! Aldéran, elle veut te voir aussi. Viens.

Le jeune homme, descendu de l'avant-dernier véhicule, sursauta légèrement.

L'air pas trop rassuré, il emboîta le pas à Melgon, passa devant les quatre autres membres qui eux se dirigeaient vers leur étage.

* * *

Les yeux mi-clos, la Colonel gardait le silence. Et aucun des deux hommes assis devant son bureau ne se serait permis de le rompre.

Kesdame Forgless appréciait la situation. Elle avait face à elle l'un des policiers les plus aguerris de son Bureau, de la ville même, et l'un des derniers arrivés ! Et pourtant, l'équipe fonctionnait parfaitement, un peu trop bien même !

Elle alluma une cigarette et parla enfin.

- Melgon, je suppose que tu imagines déjà le nombre de coups de téléphone que j'ai reçu avant même que l'Anaconda ne quitte le lieu de l'intervention ? !

- Comme d'habitude, Colonel Forgless.

- Oui : « comme d'habitude »… C'est bien l'expression qui convient. Les résultats ont beau être là, il me faut à chaque fois aller défendre tes méthodes d'intervention. Si j'ai une patience presque illimitée, il n'en va pas de même pour mes supérieurs et l'Etat-Major des Polices. Cette fois, ce n'est plus une menace ou une rumeur : le SiGIP va venir enquêter sur tes méthodes et, par extension, sur les interventions de toutes les Unités du Bureau !

- Nous n'avons rien à cacher, Colonel, remarqua Melgon Doufert. Notre Bureau est en première ligne, pour tous les types de délits et notre taux de réussite est inégalé. Le SiGIP peut venir perdre son temps, nous ne faisons que remplir notre mission : protéger…

Kesdame Forgless ouvrit la bouche.

- … et c'est le contrat que je remplis chaque jour que les dieux font, et j'utilise pour cela tous les moyens mis à ma disposition. Et ce avec l'aide de mon Unité car sans elle, ce seraient les fauteurs de troubles qui rempliraient les rapports d'intervention, poursuivit Melgon sans reprendre son souffle.

Kesdame Forgless leva alors la main.

- Inutile de perdre ton temps et ton énergie à vouloir me convaincre. Je suis avec toi, depuis longtemps, Par contre, ceux du SiGIP ne se laisseront influencer par rien ! C'est l'Elite des Polices, avec des grades militaires. Pour la réputation de la Spéciale, pour la reconduction des subsides annuels, nous ne devons pas choquer l'opinion publique outre mesure. Me comprends-tu, Melgon ?

- Parfaitement, Colonel.

Il se redressa.

- Aldéran, tu peux te retirer. Melgon, reste, j'ai encore à te parler.

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau en se demandant bien pourquoi on l'avait convoqué ! Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Melgon, on a un bien plus gros problème à venir que le SiGIP, déclara la Colonel Kesdame Forgless.

**4.**

Kesdame Forgless avait ressorti et résumé les dossiers des dernières interventions de l'Unité Anaconda de Melgon.

- De plus en plus de risques, de plus en plus de casse, conclut-elle.

- C'est ce que tu as déjà dit quand le gamin était encore là. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait monter avec moi ?

- Je voulais le revoir quelques minutes. Après tout, il est le dernier à avoir intégré l'Unité Anaconda. Tes autres Inspecteurs, je les connais depuis des années !

Le Lieutenant Melgon Doufert comprenait de moins en moins. Ou, plus exactement, il sentait remonter en lui des inquiétudes refoulées, le sentiment d'une catastrophe qu'il avait toujours su inévitable. Il prit une cigarette dans l'étui que lui tendait sa cheffe.

Elle se lança enfin. Pas plus à l'aise que son Lieutenant.

- Ton Unité Anaconda a un grave problème, Melgon.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. Et comme la Colonel Forgless ne poursuivait pas, il reprit la parole.

- Les hasards malheureux ne peuvent pas toujours servir d'excuse, Kessye. Comme tu le disais : « trop de casse » et donc « trop de risques » pris par mes policiers. Lorsque l'Unité Anaconda arrive sur le lieu d'intervention, on se heurte à trop d'organisation. Une seule conclusion possible : il y a des fuites au sein du Bureau…

- … des fuites au sein de ton Unité, Melgon, rectifia sa Colonel, sans état d'âme, sans hésitation. Tu sais bien mieux que personne que certaines informations qui ont transpiré avant les interventions n'étaient connues que des membres de ton Unité !

- Je sais… Mais je ne peux arriver à envisager que l'un de ceux à qui je confie ma vie à chaque sortie, que l'un de ceux qui a connu le feu à mes côtés, que l'un de ceux parmi les plus respectés de ce Bureau – aie décidé de faire courir plus de risques encore à ses compagnons d'armes. C'est contraire à nos habitudes, à nos principes, à la confiance établie.

- Il faut tirer cela au clair avant qu'une intervention ne tourne vraiment mal et que l'un de tes amis ne reste sur le carreau. Voilà ta mission la plus importante pour le futur proche, Melgon ! Songe-y à chaque instant, décortique chaque parole et chaque acte de tes Inspecteurs.

- Le SiGIP…

- J'aimerais autant que tu fasses le ménage avant que les militaires du SiGIP ne se pointent, asséna la Colonel Kesdame Fogless. L'opprobre sera déjà bien suffisant quand on aura démasqué cette taupe ! Autant éviter que cela soit l'acte des sigipstes ! Le Bureau aurait le plus grand mal à s'en relever !

Melgon soupira. Il était évident que c'était là son ordre de mission le plus pénible.

- Tu as demandé à Aldéran Skendromme de m'accompagner… répéta-t-il une troisième fois, Est-ce parce que tu soupçonnes que…

- Qu'il soit arrivé en dernier ne doit t'influencer en rien, Melgon. D'ailleurs, une telle attitude serait totalement indigne de toi !

- J'espérais t'entendre dire cela, Kessye. Merci.

- Vas les rejoindre pour les débriefer, Melgon. A bientôt.

Le Lieutenant Melgon Doufert se leva, s'inclina légèrement devant sa supérieure et quitta le bureau sans un mot.

* * *

Sa deuxième maison. Il y avait longtemps que Melgon avait donné ce surnom au plateau qui occupait une partie du troisième étage du Bureau AZ37 et où son Unité travaillait près de dix heures par jour.

Une Unité qu'il avait composée à la base avec Jelka Ourosse qui servait de relais entre la Centrale du Bureau et ses collègues sur le terrain, Kélog Brovell le tacticien. Au fil du temps, Darys Loudar l'artificier et enfin Aldéran Skendromme, l'avait rejointe.

Depuis l'entrée, presque dissimulé derrière une plante aux feuilles bleutées, Melgon observait ses Inspecteurs qu'il connaissait autant d'après leur dossier que d'après leurs réflexes en action.

Jelka, stéréotypée en génie des communications jusque dans ses immenses lunettes rondes et sa chevelure cendrée frisée.

Kélog, long et mince paquet de nerfs à la chevelure couleur de fer et au cerveau aussi affûté qu'un ordinateur.

Darys, un peu rond, mais sachant tout utiliser de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour tout pirater, tout faire sauter, tout minuter.

Aldéran, sorti de la dernière promotion de l'Académie de Police, à la crinière de feu et au regard clair, capable de tous les risques et indéniable atout de séduction.

Tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, le Lieutenant Melgon Doufert ne pouvait qu'attribuer le rôle de taupe – de traître – à l'un d'entre eux ! Qu'il s'agisse de sa propre amie de promo Jelka, que du jeune casse-cou d'Aldéran !

« L'un deux… voire plus… Mais lequel ?… Oh oui, Kessye, je le, ou la, démasquerai. Mais je ferai cela à ma manière. C'est bien pour cela que tu m'as retenu tout à l'heure.

Melgon tritura quelques instants encore sa fine moustache, cessa de mordiller sa lèvre supérieure, puis rentra sur le plateau et ses dirigea vers la zone de ses Inspecteurs que délimitaient des panneaux opaques ou transparents. Cela donnait à la fois une intimité bien nécessaire et permettait un contact visuel constant.

Le seul endroit fermé de l'Unité Anaconda était la salle de réunion aux parois de verre où il rassembla ses Inspecteurs.

Le débriefing avait été rapide et précis. Chacun ayant déjà travaillé à son rapport avant le retour de Melgon.

La petite bande qui saccageait les distributeurs automatiques de billets avait été prise en flagrant délit, entraînant une petite course-poursuite au marché de la place toute proche – avec sa conséquence d'étals pulvérisés, de marchands et de clients affolés.

L'Unité Anaconda secondée par un véhicule satellite et plu-sieurs patrouilles, avait fini par appréhender la bande de motards qui attendaient désormais leur transfert au Dépôt.

Melgon Doufert aurait été entièrement satisfait si deux des onze motards n'avaient pas eu déjà réenfourché leurs bécanes à l'arrivée de trois véhicules en renfort… Fouille faite, les pilleurs de distributeurs n'avaient pas eu de radio pour pirater les ondes de la Spéciale. Ils n'avaient pas pu emporter tout leur butin. S'ils avaient été sur le départ, armes au poing, c'était qu'ils avaient su que l'Unité d'Intervention arrivait !

D'un regard, Melgon sut que son équipe pensait à ces mêmes faits. Cela le rassura avant qu'une angoisse, qui n'allait plus le quitter, ne lui revienne immédiatement.

- Aldie ?

- Oui ?

- Voilà un mois que tu es avec nous. Il est temps que tu découvres une autre des « traditions » de l'Unité Anaconda !

Jelka, Kélog et Darys se mirent à rire en étreignant l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Voilà, régulièrement, j'invite les membres de l'Unité Anaconda à dîner chez moi. On a été assez débordés ces temps-ci. Mais vous serez tous les bienvenus, après-demain soir. Aldie, j'aurai plaisir à te présenter à mon compagnon. Il aura été au Marché du Port, vous vous régalerez de poissons frais du jour !

- Avec plaisir, Melgon. Je m'en réjouis.

Melgon sourit à ses « vieux » comparses.

- A vous, inutile de rappeler l'adresse ! Vous vous pointez même sans invit' !

- Nous ne pouvons nous passer de vous, chef !

Melgon leva les yeux au ciel et mit fin à la réunion en les renvoyant travailler sur les dossiers d'enquête en cours.


	4. Chapitre 3

**5.**

La blonde Dynna installée au bar à côté de lui, Aldéran passait plutôt une bonne soirée ! La jeune institutrice était un moulin à paroles et l'étendue de ses connaissances ne faisait que rendre sa compagnie plaisante. Jolie et avenante, elle faisait tourner les têtes, dans tous les sens du terme, et Aldéran n'était pas peu fier d'avoir son exclusivité depuis quelques semaines – c'était presque sa plus longue relation !

Cette fois pourtant Aldéran avait pas mal parlé tout en sirotant ses cocktails et Dynna avait souvent souri.

- Tu les apprécies beaucoup tes collègues de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Par la force des choses, on doit se faire une entière confiance. Et cela crée des liens qui en d'autres circonstances auraient mis des mois, voire des années, à se souder.

- J'ai entendu les échos de votre intervention à la radio. Ca vaut tous les films d'action !

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Ce n'est pas le but, crois-moi. Tout ce remue-ménage nous déssert ! Cela fait une mauvaise réputation à l'Unité et cela occasionne bien des soucis à notre Colonel !

- Elle vous tape sur les doigts ? s'enquit Dynna en suçant une rondelle de citron vert.

- Ca a commencé ce jour. J'ai cru que c'était dans ce but qu'elle m'avait fait monter avec le Lieutenant Doufert tout à l'heure… Je me trompais, un peu. Mais il a dû s'en prendre plein la tête dès que j'ai eu tourné les talons !

Dynna hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- La journaliste, à la radio, elle semblait ravie que l'Unité aie eu du fil à retordre avec les voleurs… Elle a insisté sur vos dernières interventions et sur le fait que si vous jouiez de malchance, ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard.

- C'est si facile de reprendre de vieilles rumeurs ou d'user d'une hypothèse simple pour expliquer quelque chose qui ne l'est pas !

Dynna nota que Aldéran ne s'était ni insurgé ni n'avait pas démenti !

- C'est bizarre, reprit-elle après un instant. Tu es de la Police Spéciale et pourtant je te sens sursauter à chaque sirène trop proche comme si les Patrouilles venaient pour toi.

- J'ai été un très sale garnement, de très nombreuses années durant !

- Je savais qu'un mauvais garçon se cachait derrière ce beau visage, pouffa Dynna en commandant un autre verre. Les mauvais gars ont toujours bien plus de charme que les héros ! Ca, il faudra vraiment que tu me racontes un jour !

- Cela ne devrait guère tarder, assura-t-il. Mais si ça peut étancher ta curiosité sache que j'ai un beau casier judiciaire !

- La Police Spéciale, c'était pour te racheter ?

- Oui et non. Un hasard, quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré et qui m'a aiguillé dans la direction opposée à celle où mes frasques me menaient.

- J'apprécie ces confidences. Merci, Aldie. Alors, ton père est de retour. Après tous ces mois, tu l'as embrassé, au moins ?

- J'ai fait mine de remarquer sa présence, c'était bien suffisant ! Pourquoi lui aurais-je donc sauté au cou ? Je ne l'apprécie pas plus qu'il ne m'aime... Lui, il adore la poule mouillée au sang de navet de Skyrone, si parfait, depuis toujours. Lui, il adore la poupée qu'est Eryna, son portrait craché, toujours de bonne humeur. C'est mon géniteur, ça s'arrête là et c'est déjà trop... Il a beau jeu de me reprocher mes frasques, lui qui n'a jamais rien dit de son passé et ça ne doit pas être joli joli !

Aldéran vida son verre.

- On sort en boîte ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais !

Tout en buvant son thé, Aldéran avait ouvert son courrier du matin.

Il était rentré de boîte en milieu de nuit et avait eu du mal à dormir. Et à présent, la fatigue de la sortie s'ajoutant à celle de sa nuit presque blanche, il ne se sentait pas en grande forme et pourtant une longue journée l'attendait.

Il étouffa un bâillement, alla déposer le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur la table près de la porte de sa chambre et acheva de se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait _La Roseraie_.

Aldéran se sentait observé et il détestait cela ! Depuis l'étrange entrevue de la veille dans le bureau de la Colonel Kesdame Forgless, il avait la nette impression que le Lieutenant Melgon Doufert le tenait à l'œil. Le jeune homme trouvait cela nullement flatteur – rien à voir avec le normal objet d'évaluation qu'il avait été les premiers jours à son arrivée à l'Unité Anaconda.

- Melgon ! gronda Aldéran qui s'était levé et approché.

- Oui, Aldie ?

- Je peux vous parler ?

- On part sur le terrain dans moins d'une heure, c'est pas le moment !

- Si !

La sècheresse du ton surpris Jelka Ourosse, la plus proche des deux hommes, mais elle se garda bien d'intervenir.

- Viens, on va boire un café, Aldie, céda Melgon qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait dans le regard bleu marine de son jeune Inspecteur.

Aldéran porta immédiatement le fer dans la plaie.

- Alors, la Colonel et vous en êtes arrivés à cette conclusion ?

- Tu es perspicace, concéda encore Melgon. Tu l'as déjà prouvé. Tu n'as pas été pour rien premier de ta promo à l'Académie et ce pour quoi je t'ai pris dans l'équipe. Tu n'es pourtant pas plus malin qu'eux, les autres y pensent certainement aussi, mais ils gardent leurs réflexions pour eux. Tu es encore si inexpérimenté. Ourosse, Brovell et Loudar ont du kilométrage au compteur. Ils savent qu'en amenant tout sur la table, ça va fissurer la cohésion de l'Unité, nous fragiliser tous et mettre en péril notre équilibre.

- Cela se passe déjà pourtant moins bien que le jour de mon arrivée, murmura Aldéran en soufflant sur son thé. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je préfère savoir.

- Pourquoi ? Indiscrétion ? Inquiétude ? insista Melgon en allumant une cigarette.

- Plus de renseignements on a, mieux on peut se préparer à l'inattendu !

Melgon fronça les sourcils mais préféra s'arrêter à la pertinence des propos du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision à ce sujet. Je compte sur ta réserve jusqu'au moment où…

- A votre dîner, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Cesse de me cuisiner à présent, je n'apprécie pas du tout et c'est extrêmement déplacé de ta part.

Aldéran pâlit légèrement mais accepta la remarque.

- Excusez-moi, Lieutenant. Mais si vous envisagiez un jour de me flanquer dehors, je vous rappelle que je préfère anticiper !

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire et si je veux te botter les fesses, sache que ce sera sans préliminaires.

- Oui, Lieutenant.

Guère plus avancé que quelques minutes auparavant, mais sachant au moins que ses déductions étaient correctes, Aldéran retourna au plateau de l'Unité Anaconda et acheva de vérifier que son matériel pour l'intervention était en parfait état.

Parti tôt, le jeune homme avait pu passer prendre sa petite sœur Eryna à la sortie de son école. Onze ans, potelée, les boucles et les yeux bruns, elle était une gamine qui menait ses deux aînés par le bout du nez, en usait et en abusait !

Assise sur un coussin-rehausseur, sur la banquette arrière, Eryna babillait sans vraiment se préoccuper du fait qu'il soit attentif ou non. Elle racontait sa journée, ses cours, ses prises de bec et décrivait son nouvel amoureux.

Aldéran l'écoutait mais en même temps son esprit vagabondait, à des années de là, dans le passé.

La fillette ne semblait pas souffrir de l'absence de ses parents près de onze mois sur douze et du peu de temps que ses deux grands frères avaient à lui accorder.

Pour lui, il en avait été tout autrement ! Choyé, gâté, il n'avait pourtant pas trouvé sa place. Il avait multiplié les bêtises depuis ses dix ans. Des frasques de plus en plus graves. Il avait fréquenté des bandes, commis des délits, goûté à presque toutes les drogues à la mode, … Il avait finalement était pris lors d'un casse avec violences, dont mort d'homme - même s'il n'avait pas tiré comme avait conclu l'enquête. Et il avait finalement bel et bien dû la liberté à son père ! Le Juge Eton Jorande qui était un ami de longue date de ce dernier, avait pour sa part un frère très haut placé dans la Police. Et ces deux éléments mis ensemble, le jeune homme avait eu – contraint et de mauvais gré – à recommencer sa vie ! Recruté donc sans l'avoir voulu, sa formation à l'Académie de Police avait été un peu particulière vu son très jeune âge et il avait adoré !

Décidément, rien n'était logique dans sa vie ! Et, bien qu'il ne le reconnût pas encore, ça commençait à pas mal lui plaire !

- Tu es d'accord, Aldie ? fit la voix flûtée de Eryna.

- Bien sûr ! Un goûter à _La Roseraie_, excellente idée pour ton anniversaire !

Eryna retira un instant la sucette d'entre ses lèvres.

- T'as rien écouté, Aldie ! Je parlais de l'anniversaire de mon fiancé, et chez lui !

- Ben, j'étais pas si largué que ça, finalement ! protesta le jeune homme, du plus dignement qu'il le put !


	5. Chapitre 4

**7.**

Après l'arrivée d'Aldéran à l'appartement de Melgon Doufert et de son compagnon Laured Fogg, il ne manquait plus que Jelka Ourosse pour que l'Unité Anaconda soit réunie.

Aldéran apprécia immédiatement l'appartement, résolument moderne, au mobilier aux formes parfois surprenantes, les pièces tout en luminosité et tons pastels, spacieuses et relaxantes. Laured avait mis tout son talent d'architecte d'intérieur pour composer un nid douillet pour son couple.

Melgon, Laured, Kélog, Darys et Aldéran en étaient au troisième apéritif quand Jelka arriva enfin.

- Désolée, un imprévu, de dernière minute comme il se doit !

- J'ai essayé de te joindre au téléphone, fit Laured en lui servant un verre.

- Je l'avais débranché. Je vous ai fait attendre, mais je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée et chagrinée ! Excellent ce cocktail, Laured. Dommage que tu sois pris car sinon je t'aurais mis le grappin dessus !

Laured éclata de rire.

- Pas de bol pour toi, faudra que tu te débrouiller seule pour alpaguer un mec !

- J'y arriverai, assura-t-elle, ce qui fit rire ses collègues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Laured annonça que son entrée froide était prête et tous passèrent à table.

Les poissons que Laured avaient ramenés du marché étaient d'une exceptionnelle fraîcheur. Il les avait farcis et préparés au four avec un savoureux mélange d'épices avant de les servir avec des pommes de terre rouges et une salade composée.

Tous s'étaient régalés, le plat accompagné de vins délicats choisis par Melgon.

Et pourtant, ils savaient qu'une bombe était sur le point d'exploser.

Prétextant des plans à retoucher en urgence, Laured s'était discrètement retiré, laissant entre eux les membres de l'Unité Anaconda.

* * *

Kélog Brovell rompit le silence qui s'éternisait.

- Alors, Melgon, lequel d'entre nous ?

Bien qu'il se soit attendu à la question, ayant même su que ce serait Kélog qui l'aurait lancée, Melgon ne put réfréner un frémissement.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Dans quelques instants, ce serait le début d'une période de tension et sans doute les prémices de la fin de l'Unité Anaconda.

Melgon regarda les autres membres de son Unité. Nulle surprise non plus chez eux. Ils savaient. Et si traître il y avait bien, il jouait parfaitement son rôle !

- Alors, selon une expression consacrée : il y a un traître parmi nous, lança Melgon. Comme il ne se dénoncera pas, il va nous falloir nous méfier les uns des autres, redoubler de vigilance et malgré tout faire notre travail ! Des commentaires ?

- Si rien ne change, comment comptez-vous mettre fin à ce temps de suspicion et aux dangers qu'il comportera ? questionna Aldéran sans lever le nez de sa tasse de café.

- Ca, je m'en chargerai ! Continuez bien à agir comme d'ordinaire, cela finira bien par trahir l'un de vous ! Avec la Colonel Forgless, on va tout passer en revue… et faire au plus vite avant que le SiGIP n'ajoute cette trahison aux débordements de l'Unité Anaconda !

- Le SiGIP ! se récria Aldéran. Manquerait plus que ça !

- On peut régler nos problèmes nous-mêmes, ajouta Jelka Ourosse. Dès que l'on sait ce que l'on traque… Le SiGIP n'a pas à fourrer son nez dans nos affaires.

- Qu'ils viennent si ça leur chante, ces sigipstes, gronda Darys Loudar. Mais qu'ils ne comptent pas sur notre collaboration pour trahir notre traître !

- Quelles que soient les raisons qui poussent l'un d'entre nous à saborder l'Unité Anaconda, il devra s'en expliquer et nous pourrions même tâcher de le comprendre, ajouta Kélog Brovell. Je refuse que le SiGIP vienne souiller ce que nous avons mis des années à construire !

Aldéran se redressa légèrement.

- Je vous trouve bien virulents. Quelque chose m'échappe ? C'est bien le rôle du SiGIP d'être la Police des Polices quand cela se révèle nécessaire ? ! Et avec un traître présent parmi nous, l'Unité Anaconda me semble condamnée ? Ne vaut-il dès lors pas mieux que la mise à mort soit l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'extérieur ?

Melgon s'approcha du jeune homme, posa une main légère sur son épaule.

- Ta connaissance du SiGIP est uniquement théorique, petit. Pour ceux d'entre nous, de la Police Spéciale qui n'avons pas été remarqué pour intégrer le SiGIP après une formation aussi poussée qu'inhumaine, cette Elite demeure un organisme supérieur juste bon à semer la zizanie, à taper sur les doigts et à saccager. Le SiGIP, on ne le respecte que lorsque ses agents remplissent des missions suicides et secrètes qui préservent la sécurité de l'Union Galactique !

- Z'êtes bien compliqués…

- Oui, Aldie. Les membres de l'Unité Anaconda, tout comme moi, nous nous sommes faits seuls – voilà pourquoi nous ne voulons pas qu'un tiers nous divise. C'est difficile et délicat à t'expliquer. Tu comprendras avec l'expérience.

Aldéran était vraiment content de sa soirée et ne regrettait pas d'être venu !

Il songea ensuite que l'un d'eux jouait double jeu et il se rembrunit.

* * *

La Colonel Kesdame Forgless n'eut pas un regard pour le sigipste venu la déranger à son domicile.

- Comme si j'ignorais ce qui s'est passé ce soir ! ? C'était la date du dîner mensuel de Melgon,

Elle eut un soupir.

- Par contre, j'espérais bel et bien que le maillon faible aurait saisi la balle au bond pour s'offrir la moins déshonorante des sorties ! ajouta-t-elle. Il, ou elle, est très fort, convaincu, et représente dès lors le pire des dangers pour l'Unité Anaconda ! S'il a tacitement accepté ce soir de la trahir et d'exposer tous ses membres à la mort, il ne bénéficie plus d'aucune circonstance atténuante.

Elle tira plusieurs bouffées sur sa cigarette, sans mot dire, durant quelques instants.

- Je le redoutais, voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté votre venue !

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix, objecta le sigipste.

- Exact, je ne pouvais me défiler à votre Ordre de Mission. Il vous fallait cependant ma collaboration. Le Lieutenant Doufert a dû vous expliquer quel était le sentiment des Agents de la Spéciale vis-à-vis du SiGIP ?

- En effet.

- Les cartes ayant été posées sur la table, la situation va encore être plus compliquée pour vous. Que ce soit conscient ou non, les soupçons vont converger vers vous en premier !

- J'ai une enquête à mener. Rien ne m'en détournera. Bonsoir, Colonel. A tout à l'heure, au Bureau.

Aldéran salua et se retira pour rentrer à _La Roseraie_.

**8.**

Pour l'échange, les agents en couverture du Bureau AZ37 avaient demandé l'assistance de l'Unité Anaconda.

Dans la ruelle, on attendait plus que les deux dealers afin de les prendre en flagrant délit et de les « soulager » des dizaines de kilos de drogue transportés.

Les sacs avec l'argent en petites coupures étaient à l'arrière du van utilisés par les deux agents qui jusque là avaient joué les marchands de glace afin d'attirer dans leur filet de très jeunes consommateurs ! Cette immoralité avait séduit les dealers qui avaient promis une grosse livraison !

- Je les ai dans ma ligne de mire, annonça Aldéran, l'œil rivé au viseur de son fusil de haute précision.

- Les dealers viennent d'arriver, répercuta Melgon dans son micro. Tenez-vous prêts à assurer la protection des Agents.

- Mes charges sont placées. Je peux abattre un mur entre les deux groupes ou couper la retraite des dealers, assura Darys Loudar.

- J'ai placé les Agents des Patrouilles aux diverses axes de retraite des dealers, ajouta Kélog Brovell. Où qu'ils aillent, ils tomberont dans un filet.

- Je capte toutes les communications et j'ai ouvert un canal central pour l'opération, informa Jelka Ourosse demeurée au Bureau AZ37. Demeurez sur cette fréquence.

Melgon serra les poings. C'était parti. Tous ses Inspecteurs étaient en place. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'échange tourne de la moins mauvaise des façons : l'échange et l'arrestation des dealers lorsqu'ils repartiraient.

« Mes souhaits en la matière sont rarement exaucés. Je dois m'attendre à ce que ça barde et que tout le monde rentra sain et sauf ».

Deux des quatre dealers étaient sortis de leur voiture et s'étaient dirigés vers le duo des marchands de glace.

Selon un procédé bien réglé, dealers et agents s'étaient arrêtés à mi-distance de la voiture et du van.

L'un des Agents ouvrit les sacs et le poussa du pied vers les dealers afin qu'ils vérifient le contenu. De leur côté, les dealers avaient fait de même avec les valises apportées contenant les sachets de drogue.

Chacun procéda à la vérification de rigueur. En silence, avec minutie et concentration.

- Le compte y est.

- Cela correspond bien à l'échantillon que nous avons goûté.

Il ne restait plus qu'à apporter les sacs et mallettes restantes.

- Ca se passe bien, murmura Kélog Brovell. J'ai prévenu les Patrouilles qu'ils allaient repartir dans quelques instants.

- Pas d'optimisme prématuré, intima sèchement Melgon. Demeurez tous sur le qui-vive !

Dealers et policiers étaient remontés dans leurs véhicules respectifs.

L'échange semblait s'être bien déroulé… quand les coups de feu claquèrent.

* * *

- Des flics !

Le cri était parti de la voiture des dealers ainsi que les tirs des pistolets-mitrailleurs.

La voiture des dealers roulait en sens inverse, sans cesser d'arroser de balles le van des policiers. Elle allait quitter la ruelle et filer vers le labyrinthe des autres rues.

- Joli tir, Aldéran.

La balle d'Aldéran avait touché le conducteur à la gorge, sans le tuer, mais lui faisant perdre le contrôle de son véhicule qui s'était encastré dans des bennes à ordures, laissant ainsi le temps aux Agents de les encercler, armes aux poings.

- C'était le pneu ou lui… Lui m'a paru un choix plus judicieux.

- Plus dangereux mais au résultat bien plus sûr. Les Agents et les Patrouilles maîtrisent la situation. Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous. On rentre tous au AZ37 !

Enfin une intervention de l'Unité Anaconda qui se terminait – quasi – sans effusion de sang, et sans dommages collatéraux.

Cela changeait !


	6. Chapitre 5

**9.**

- Votre amie vous a encore posé un lapin ?

Aldéran tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait d'interrompre sa rêverie au comptoir du bar.

Longue, très fine, la chevelure de jais et les prunelles d'un vert pâle, elle portait une robe ample et courte qui lui découvrait une épaule.

- Vous êtes souvent là, mademoiselle ?

- Oui, depuis quelques temps. Et je n'ai pas pu ne pas remarquer que votre amie n'était pas venue les dernière fois… Alors, je me permets de vous aborder ! Je peux m'asseoir et vous offrir un verre ? Promis, si elle arrive, je m'éclipse !

- Je ne pense plus qu'elle vienne… Prenez place… ?

- Shyrelle. Shyrelle Elghor. Et vous ?

- Aldéran Skendromme.

Echangeant une très conventionnelle poignée de mains, ils quittèrent le bar pour une table un peu à l'écart des platines du DJ.

* * *

Shyrelle passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés court, deux mèches glissant juste devant ses oreilles pour s'arrondir près de ses épaules. Peu de maquillage, bijoux discrets, elle dégageait aussi une subtile odeur de fleurs fraîches.

- Vous… Tu dragues tout les gars seuls ? s'enquit Aldéran en trinquant avec elle.

- Seulement ceux qui sont mignons, bien sûr ! Et toi, tu acceptes des verres de toutes les filles qui t'espionnent ?

- Tout est bon à prendre ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu me tenais à l'œil…

Shyrelle éclata de rire.

- J'espère bien ! Pourquoi ça te surprend, tu es flic ?

- Oui.

La jeune femme faillit repartir sur un gloussement mais se retint à temps. Elle rosit très légèrement, se pencha légèrement, ce qui découvrit les dentelles de son soutien-gorge.

- Mince… J'aurais pas parié là-dessus…

- Ca te gêne ?

- Je m'en fiche !

Elle rit de nouveau.

- Je préfère cette réponse à celle de serial killer !

- Ben tiens… Et toi, tu découpes qui à tes heures perdues ?

- On t'a pas mis sur un nombre certain de disparitions non élucidées ces derniers mois ?

Aldéran rit à son tour.

- Si, je suis même sur le point de coffrer la coupable. Et toi, en réalité, tu fais quoi de tes journées ?

- Je travaille chez _Wenguel & Wenguel_.

- Avocate ? Non, un peu jeune, je dirais sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Non, juste secrétaire, à l'Accueil, à mi-temps. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'étudier le Droit l'autre partie de la journée.

- Cela fait un sacré emploi du temps… Tu as dîné ?

- J'ai avalé quelque chose rapidement à la sortie de l'Université. Ca remonte à loin.

- Idem pour moi. Alors, plutôt que de continuer à s'alcooliser, si on allait manger quelque chose ailleurs ?

- D'accord, mais je paie ma part.

- Si tu y tiens…

- Oh oui !

**10.**

_La Bannière de la Liberté_. Un soir, le nom du bar avait davantage attiré un Aldéran déjà rond comme une queue de pelle que l'enseigne dont ne brillaient pas la moitié des lettres, et encore, les ampoules étaient d'une pâleur maladive.

Ces mots faisaient partie de ce que le jeune homme avait tiré de son père sur son passé, peu avant. Vu qu'il l'avait questionné de front, une énième fois, ce dernier s'était fermé comme une huître et cela avait été tout ! Aldéran en avait été profondément frustré et avait mis fin à la non discussion en claquant les portes de _La Roseraie _! Et, à tombeaux ouverts, il était reparti pour la ville et les quartiers chauds qu'il connaissait finalement mieux que ses propres murs !

* * *

Heureusement trop bourré que pour trouver le bar de « vieux » trop rébarbatif, Aldéran s'était scotché au comptoir avec une bouteille qu'il comptait bien vider, à moins qu'il ne vide le contenu de son estomac avant !

L'intérieur de cette bauge était faite de mobilier de bois brinquebalant, dépareillé aussi, et sur lequel surnageaient des buveurs apparemment aussi imbibés que lui ! Quelques affiches déchirées aux murs, le bruit des ronflements pour seule musique d'ambiance, l'endroit était déprimant et rebutant au possible. La seule qualité du lieu était que tout le monde s'ignorait, d'où aucune sensation d'insécurité !

Les réflexes demeurant malgré tout présent, Aldéran avait cru remarquer que la plupart des clients se connaissaient. En tout cas, à défaut de se serrer la pince, ils trinquaient avant de repartir chacun dans leur discussion ou leur ivresse.

Le jeune homme fit signe au tenancier, un vieil homme à la barbe immaculée trapu qui affichait encore un bonnet de médecin marqué de taches.

- Pourquoi avoir donné ce nom au bar ? questionna-t-il en caressant le chat roux venu se frotter à lui,

- Etrange, fit d'abord le taulier, Mi-Kun est très exclusif dans ses relations, il ne s'approche jamais d'un inconnu... Quant à ta question. Tu es jeune, mon garçon. Tu aurais du mal à comprendre… Disons que c'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps !

- Quelle époque ? ânonna le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse.

- Le temps de la liberté, dans l'espace infini, sans autres règles que celles que l'on se fixait. On naviguait sans but précis et dans la mesure du possible, on tentait de faire respecter la justice mais uniquement si on en avait envie ! Il faut dire que les temps étaient plus troublés. On était des proscrits aussi et cela accentuait encore notre liberté ! Les Gouvernements de l'époque ne nous comprenaient pas non plus et nous chassaient d'un endroit à l'autre… Et pourtant, on a sauvé la bonne vieille Terre plus d'une fois.

- J'ai surtout l'impression que tout cet alcool a rendu tes rêves réels, marmonna Aldéran, volontairement provoquant tout en se demandant bien où tout cela pouvait le mener !

Pourtant, assez curieusement, pendant que le tenancier avait parlé, les autres clients semblaient être sortis de leur apathie, pour tendre une oreille. Mais sans prendre part à l'échange.

- Si on ne l'a pas vécu, normal qu'on ne puisse y croire ! admit le tenancier. Sans compter que notre statut de bannis faisait que nous n'avions pas d'existence réelle. Aucune trace de nous dans les archives. Mais, pour les initiés, le nom de ce bar représente un passé dont nous sommes fiers et qui nous unit à jamais.

Aldéran s'étira, partageant un verre avec le bavard vieillard.

- Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de personnes ici. Que sont devenus les autres membres d'équipage ?

Le tenancier s'assombrit légèrement, fronça les sourcils.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse, gamin ?

- Disons, qu'au détour de conversations, j'ai entendu certaines choses, comme ces mots sur votre enseigne.

L'explication parut suffire à rassurer le tenancier.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps que nous sommes, pour la plupart, rentrés dans le rang. Sans existence, sans droits à l'aide d'un Gouvernement, nous vivotons en tentant de survivre, mais aller mendier des allocations serait la négation de nos règles de vie passées ! Certains ont quand même réussi à s'en sortir. Certains ont même très bien réussi, mais ils sont rares et en occultant ce passé justement.

- Belle mentalité…

- Non, le sens des réalités et des priorités, protesta le tenancier en se resservant d'alcool. Quand on a fondé sa famille, il faut en assurer la sécurité et l'équilibre. Mais, quoi que tu puisses penser, prendre ce genre de décision demande une immense force de caractère, une détermination inflexible les qualités qui étaient celles de notre capitaine.

- Alors, votre meneur a été le premier à vous lâcher ? ironisa-t-il. Bel exemple, en effet ! Voilà qui rend toute votre histoire complètement bancale !

Un grognement général lui fit comprendre qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort et que, surtout, les pochtrons du bar n'étaient pas aussi ivres qu'on pouvait le penser ! Et, maintenant, l'endroit tenait plutôt du coupe-gorge !

Le tenancier avait été le premier à se lever, tremblant de fureur.

- Je t'interdis d'avoir de tels propos envers le capitaine, glapit-il. Tu ne sais rien de tout ce passé. Tu ne le connais pas !

* * *

- Calmez-vous, Doc, fit alors une voix que, elle, Aldéran, connaissait très bien ! Aldéran ne sait effectivement rien parce que, pour les raisons que vous avez évoquées, je ne lui ai rien dit !

- Capitaine…

Tous étaient debouts à présent, ravis. Le tenancier avait pris Albator par la main.

- Je suis si heureux de vous revoir, Capitaine ! Ca faisait un moment que vous n'étiez pas passé ! Ce gamin, vous le connaissez ?

- Oui… c'est à moi !

- L'un des enfants de Karémyne ! Il est dans un sale état. Je ne pense pas qu'il pense entendre qui que ce soit de plus cette nuit !

- Je vais le ramener à la maison. Tu peux me filer un coup de main pour l'amener à la voiture, Doc ?


	7. Chapitre 6

**12.**

Aldéran avait passé tout le temps du petit déjeuner à vomir. Le cerveau et le ventre retournés, il avait juste avalé le cocktail anti-gueule de bois que son frère lui avait fait porter à sa chambre.

La veille, il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de sa virée et en dépit de son inconséquence, il devait être au boulot à l'heure habituelle !

Skyrone vint le retrouver dans la salle de bain. Son cadet venait de sortir de la douche et de se pencher une fois encore au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

- Tiens, je croyais que tu tenais mieux la biture, frérot ?

- Très drôle ! Quand on sort ensemble, je me souviens plutôt que c'est toi que je dois ramener sur ma banquette arrière !

Aldéran acheva de se sécher, tandis que son aîné allait lui chercher des vêtements.

- Vu que tu as parlé de mon expérience, Sky, j'ai l'impression que je devrais me sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis au vu de ce que j'ai descendu et du peu de qualité que ça devrait être…

Skyrone eut un petit rire et le suivit dans la chambre. Mais quand Aldéran se tourna vers lui, son aîné ne souriait pas du tout !

- Bourre-toi la gueule si ça te chante, Aldie, mais tu deviens assez grand pour en supporter seul les séquelles ! gronda-t-il. Papa m'a tiré du lit quand il t'a ramené. Je t'ai fait deux piqûres et t'ai mis sous perfusion pour diluer tout cet alcool…

- M'en souviens pas.

- … Quoi d'étonnant ! Mais je te le répète, Aldéran : arrête de nous mêler à tes débordements ! Papa et moi ne pourrons pas te couvrir éternellement !

Skyrone fit la moue, retrouvant le sourire.

- Faudra que tu me racontes tout ce dont tu te rappelles ! As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Souffler le chaud et le froid. Faux frère…

Skyrone haussa les épaules, fourra une plaquette de cachets dans la main de son cadet.

- Avales-en deux toutes les heures. Ca achèvera de te remettre d'aplomb et t'évitera peut-être des questions fâcheuses de la part de tes collègues de l'Unité Anaconda !

- Merci…

Aldéran avait vaguement espéré trouver son père encore à _La Roseraie_ pour le questionner mais ce dernier avait quitté la villa bien avant son réveil.

Skyrone sauva encore la mise à son cadet en soufflant dans le détecteur d'alcoolémie de sa berline. Aldéran put se mettre au volant et prendre la direction de la ville pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

Aldéran voulait plus que jamais connaître le passé si mystérieux de son père. Il avait enfin mis à jour un début de piste. Et même si son père persistait dans le silence il savait désormais où chercher !

La nuit n'avait donc pas été si catastrophique que cela !

* * *

Mais les investigations mâtinées de romanesque du jeune homme ne devaient pas avoir lieu aussi tôt qu'espéré. Une fois de plus on allait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et le priver de la satisfaction de ses découvertes !

A l'heure de sa pause midi, son père lui-même se présenta au Bureau de la Spéciale.

- Tu es en âge de savoir, Aldie. J'ai commis une erreur en ne me confiant pas, au moins aux miens. Je vais tout te raconter.

- Pas trop tôt !

- Aldie, tu as trente minutes de pause, lança Melgon. Tu n'auras qu'à nous retrouver ensuite en salle de réunion.

- Oui, Lieutenant.

* * *

Melgon Doufert frappa brutalement le pupitre du plat de sa main.

- Un peu d'attention, ce serait trop te demander, Aldie ?

- Excusez-moi.

Le Lieutenant Doufert reprit l'explication de l'intervention en vue et Aldéran repartit dans ses pensées.

* * *

Son père lui avait rapporté autant qu'il lui était possible durant la courte pause accordée. Aldéran avait vu prendre vie le plus incroyable film d'aventures jamais imaginé ! D'ailleurs, il n'en revenait toujours pas… Non seulement parce que cela ne correspondait en rien à ce qui figurait dans l'Histoire qu'il avait étudiée, mais surtout parce qu'il imaginait mal l'occupé négociateur de contrats qu'était son père en pirate de l'espace impitoyable ! Mais, quoi qu'il puisse penser, _L'Arcadia,_ son ordinateur et l'âme de Tochiro dans la Sphère qui lui permettait de communiquer et de se connecter à tout appareil électroniques étaient là pour l'assurer que le récit était encore en deça de la réalité !

- C'était le hasard, je me suis crashé non loin du Manoir des parents de Karémyne et ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir réparer. Ta mère aussi voulait savoir si un vrai pirate ressemblait à ceux des films et de ses romans. Le premier abord ne lui a pas trop plu : c'était un peu trop réel !

- J'imagine... Manquait plus que le crochet et la jambe de bois ! ironisa Aldéran. Tu aurais pu soigner les choses !

- Et quand elle a été enceinte de toi, il n'y avait plus à reculer : il me fallait me poser, régulariser la situation ; après tout, c'était un des meilleurs partis de cette planète, je ne pouvais la laisser avec deux enfants à charge... Et elle a dit « oui ».

- Tiens, j'ai ouï une autre version, celle de grand-père, ricana alors franchement le jeune homme.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Qu'il t'avait coincé entre quatre yeux et que le deal c'était plus : vous l'épousez ou je vous les fais arracher avec une pince – que : vous pliez le genou, une fleur entre les dents, une main sur le coeur !

- Il est vieux, il radote...

- Comme toi ! Tu es taré, tu veux me faire croire qu'un tueur psychopathe qui a combattu des Sylvidres, des Humanoïdes, des Mécanoïdes et une Déesse Noire, s'est mué en tranquille père de famille et en démarcheur – de luxe soit – en collaboration avec un Armateur ?

- Je ne l'ai effectivement pas supporté bien longtemps, avoua Albator. L'espace, les voyages, me manquaient trop. Et il n'y avait que ce rôle de « démarcheur » qui pouvait encore m'apporter des surprises, l'ambiance feutrée des bureaux remplaçant le feu des batailles pour, ne t'en déplaise, d'ardues négociations ! J'ai fui, si tu préfères, te laissant ton frère et toi, puis votre soeur. C'était une erreur, j'en suis désolé... J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner ! ?

Aldéran bondit sur ses pieds, ses prunelles d'un bleu sombre étincelantes.

- Jamais ! Jamais ! Aboya-t-il. Tu m'as laissé seul, sans repères, sans amour. Quant à maman, entre ses sorties, ses voyages, ses amies, elle n'était que trop peu là – mais quand même plus que toi ! Sois maudit ! Et tes héroïques – pour toi – révélations, tu peux te torcher avec ! Après tout, il n'est fait mention nulle part de tout cela ! Tu as eu un beau vaisseau, soit, mais tu as surtout une imagination débordante ! Bien essayé d'avoir voulu me faire avaler ton histoire... C'est très indigeste !

Et il fit prestement demi-tour, quittant la Brasserie où ceux du Bureau avaient leurs habitudes.

* * *

Sur les lieux de la prise d'otages, on attendait plus que l'Unité Anaconda, aussi Melgon Doufert acheva rapidement le briefing par l'habituelle synchronisation des montres.

- Aldie.

- Oui…

- Je t'espère plus concentré sur le terrain sinon tu n'en reviendras pas vivant !

- Oui, Lieutenant.

* * *

Skyrone était venu rejoindre son cadet dans l'immense duplex qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le port. Le mobilier et la décoration étaient résolument modernes, tout en lumières flashy. Des panneaux séparaient les diverses pièces sans les fermer hermétiquement. En mezzanine, on trouvait un salon rond à la moquette d'un brun chaud, ainsi qu'un piano à queue de couleur dorée.

- Raconte !

- ... Mais tu devais un peu le savoir, toi, conclut Aldéran. Quand tu me parlais de mes frasques en marge de la loi et que j'avais de qui tenir. Et tu ne parlais pas de tes deux vols à l'étalage et d'avoir fumé dans les toilettes du Collège…

- J'étais un jour tombé sur une vieille affiche d'avis de recherche… Je ne comprenais pas, et j'avais dix ans à l'époque ! Mais c'était bien notre père… J'aurais aimé être là aussi, ce midi…

- Je sens un soupçon de jalousie ? glissa son cadet en apportant les amuse-gueule qu'il avait passés au four.

- Possible, admit Skyrone qui triturait sa courte barbe d'or chaud. En tout cas, ça me conforte un peu dans l'idée que plus on donne du fil à retordre à ses parents, plus ils vous confient des trucs !

- Là, t'es franchement jaloux, rectifia Aldéran. Tu as vingt-six ans, j'en ai presque vingt-trois, ces querelles ne sont plus de notre âge, tu ne trouves pas ? L'occasion s'est juste présentée pour que notre père accepte enfin de lever le voile. Je l'y ai obligé, quelque part, reconnais-le ! Peut-être que, un de ces prochains soirs, papa nous racontera d'autres choses, et Eryna en profitera aussi. De jolis mensonges, mais jolis !

- Du réchauffé…

Skyrone boudait vraiment ! Lui, hormis une banale crise d'adolescence, des débordements universitaires, il n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher ! QI d'exception, étudiant acharné, il avait systématiquement sauté une année depuis sa petite scolarité et avait été un des plus jeunes médecins diplômé avant d'être un rat de laboratoire dont la renommée dépassait largement la Zone Galactique ! Et c'était vrai qu'au vu des délits de plus en plus graves, leur père avait bien davantage dû voler au secours de son cadet !

- Je suis désolé, fit Aldéran qui avait presque pu suivre le raisonnement muet de son aîné. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte… Papa et toi avez toujours été là pour moi. Enfin, c'était la seule façon de l'obliger à se souvenir que j'existais ! Et, quand tu as été en âge, tu l'as bien secondé,

Comme si l'exprimer avait presque suffit à le soulager, Skyrone quitta son air buté et revêche.

- Tu étais plus fragile. Il fallait te protéger, même de toi. Il y avait d'autres choix que celui que le Juge Jorande t'a fait. Mais papa et moi avions décidés que si tu devais rentrer dans le droit chemin, cela se ferait dans la douleur !

Ce fut au tour d'Aldéran de ronchonner.

- Merci de me l'apprendre maintenant !

Et Skyrone eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Si seulement Eton Jorande et papa avaient pu prévoir que tu t'éclaterais au Camp d'Entraînement Militaire du SiGIP, ils t'auraient effectivement fait passer par la case « prison » !

- Taré. Deux tarés...

- Et toc ! Allez, je t'invite au resto, on va essayer de se trouver une copine pour la nuit.

Aldéran accepta immédiatement !


	8. Chapitre 7

**13.**

Leur père reparti pour la Frontière Sud de l'Union Galactique pour superviser l'installation des compresseurs de Tochyro sur les vaisseaux de patrouille Wirds, absent pour à nouveau des mois, Skyrone et Aldéran s'étaient à nouveau organisés pour s'occuper de leur petite sœur et installés dans leurs appartements respectifs du centre ville pour plus de facilités de déplacements.

Eryna était ravie, savait retrouver chez ses aînés sa chambre de princesse et sa nounou ! Elle, elle adorait quand ses parents étaient absents !

Darys Loudar l'artificier de l'Unité Anaconda avait été gravement blessé par du matériel défectueux. Si l'on pouvait dire, il n'avait heureusement pas travaillé chez lui, mais au Laboratoire du Bureau, dans l'une des salles sécurisées. Les composés chimiques de la bombe dissuasive qu'il mettait au point avaient eu beau être instables, Darys était suffisamment expérimenté que pour éviter toute explosion… ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Les Experts dépêchés au Bureau par le SiGIP avaient rapide-ment mis à jour le défaut d'un minuscule point de contact qui n'aurait en fait jamais dû s'enclencher. Et, à un examen plus approfondi, le sabotage n'avait fait aucun doute.

L'Inspecteur avait bel et bien été la cible puisque hormis la destruction du labo, la salle sécurisée avait contenu l'explosion.

Occupé près de la hotte, Darys avait eu la vie sauve grâce au panneau de métal qui le séparait de sa table de travail. Il souffrait cependant de fractures, brûlures et de multiples traumatismes. Il était hors de danger mais en convalescence pour des semaines.

Comme ses partenaires, Darys était un membre indispensable à l'Unité Anaconda et son absence les laissait fragilisés et plus inquiets que jamais.

* * *

Melgon Doufert avait réuni le reste de son Unité.

- Comment va Darys ? demanda Jelka Ourosse.

- Plutôt dans le gaz avec tout ce qu'on lui donne contre la douleur. Mais il n'y a plus aucune inquiétude quant à son état. Pas encore de longues visites mais il rage de pas pouvoir être avec nous.

- Dis-nous quand on pourra tous y aller, fit Kélog Brovell.

- Bien sûr. C'est l'Inspectrice Porène Feng qui va nous rejoindre, poursuivit Melgon. C'est un excellent artificier. Il faut l'intégrer au plus vite. Je compte sur vous.

- Compte sur nous, assura Jelka.

- Le sabotage a été officiellement confirmé, le SiGIP va s'occuper de cette partie de l'enquête et nous serons tous interrogés. Cela nous ramène également au traître qui en commettant cet acte a voulu nous déstabiliser.

- Avec cette nouvelle venue, l'Unité n'aura pas à souffrir de la défection de Darys, remarqua Aldéran. Cet attentat n'aura donc pas l'impact espéré, sauf que Darys est cloué sur un lit d'hôpital.

Melgon secoua la tête. Tournant la tête vers ses collègues, Aldéran constata qu'ils ne partageaient nullement son opinion !

- Quoi ? !

- Aldie, la question n'est pas là ! reprit Melgon, un peu sèchement. Le sabotage indique plutôt que le traître n'hésite plus à s'en prendre directement à nous ! Depuis des années que nous nous connaissons, l'un de nous pourtant se fiche que l'autre vive ou meure !

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle… avoua Aldéran.

La réaction du jeune homme prouvait son inexpérience du métier, son manque de connaissance de l'Unité et de ses membres. Cela venait d'inquiéter ses partenaires. Et, dans le même temps, tous ne purent s'empêcher de songer que vu son oeu d'attachement à ses collègues, il pouvait décider de leur mort sans ciller !

Aldéran sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, mettez-moi à pied, ça me fera des vacances ! glapit-il. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous soupçonner entre vous !

- Calme-toi, intima Melgon. J'ai été le premier à vous demander de vous méfier les uns des autres ! Notre réaction est donc normale, tout comme la tienne. Et c'est bien cette dégradation de nos relations qui pourrit l'Unité et nous oppose les uns aux autres !

Aldéran ne répondit pas, grognant entre ses dents, ses prunelles bleues dures comme la pierre.

Melgon comprit que, cette fois, toute entente entre les membres de son Unité avait disparu ! Leur petit navire dérivait dans l'espace et, sans plus de contrôle, se fracasserait contre le prochain gros obstacle venu ! La tentation de dissoudre l'Unité le frôla mais il rejeta aussitôt cette solution de facilité. Solution qui, de toute façon, n'était pas possible car ils avaient du travail !

* * *

En entrant sur le plateau, la Colonel Kesdame Forgless perçut instantanément le malaise ambiant qui, de l'Unité Anaconda, avait gagné les autres policiers présents. De fait, dans leur salle de réunion transparente, le Lieutenant et ses trois Inspecteurs s'évitaient du regard et étaient figé dans une rigidité pleine de défiance.

- Je vois que la bonne humeur règne ! Je vous présente l'Inspectrice Porène Feng.

Les membres de l'Unité Anaconda se levèrent pour saluer la jeune femme blonde dont les yeux noirs bridés brillaient intensément dans son visage triangulaire de chat aux pommettes saillantes.

- Bienvenue dans l'Unité Anaconda, fit Melgon en lui tendant la main.

- Merci, Lieutenant Doufert.

- Je vous laisse faire connaissance, conclut la Colonel Forgless en tournant les talons.

En retraversant le plateau, de sombres pensées l'assaillaient.

« Deux sigipstes dans l'Unité Anaconda, c'est maintenant que ça va vraiment péter ! Tous ces mystères semblent si futiles… Après Loudar, quel est le suivant sur la liste mortelle du traître ? »

**14.**

Dans sa robe de nuit rose à volants, chaussons fourrés aux pieds, Eryna s'était endormie sur le divan de son frère qui regardait un film d'horreur sur son géant écran de télé.

L'interphone l'arracha à une décapitation et il prit la télécommande pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble après que le Concierge lui eut transmis l'image de la visiteuse du soir.

- Content de te revoir, Porène…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus. La jeune sigipste lui avait sauté au cou et avait soudé ses lèvres aux siennes pour un interminable et violent baiser.

- … Oui, bonsoir, fit-il quand elle lui permit de retrouver son souffle.

- Par les dieux, j'ignorais te retrouver là, fit-elle en entrant dans l'appartement avant qu'il ne songe à l'y inviter !

- Moi aussi… L'Etat-Major ne m'a informé de rien… Je remplis mal ma mission. Ou bien n'ai-je pas fait quelque chose ?… Assieds-toi, sers-toi un verre, je vais coucher ma petite sœur.

Aldéran souleva doucement la fillette dans ses bras et l'emmena à sa chambre.

Sans plus de façons, Porène enleva ses chaussures à talons aiguilles et croisa les chevilles sur la table basse, très intéressée par une éviscération tout en sirotant son verre.

- Eryna est de plus en plus ravissante, dit-elle quand il revint.

- Et elle change de fiancé comme de sachet de bonbons ! Si elle fait déjà des ravages maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être plus tard !

Il s'assit près d'elle, coupa le son de la télévision.

- Pourquoi toi plutôt que une Inspectrice de la Spéciale ?

- L'attentat contre Loudar a été une escalade dans votre petit conflit interne, répondit la jeune femme. Le SiGIP n'a pas voulu prendre plus de risques avec une policière qui ignorerait tout de la situation. L'Etat-Major n'a rien à te reprocher, je te l'assure ! Simplement, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour surveiller nos arrières !

- Je comprends… En fait, tu refais le coup du Camp d'Entraînement, remarqua-t-il. Tu étais là comme une Aspirante alors que tu avais déjà ta plaque et ton uniforme ! La seule différence est qu'aujourd'hui, je suis dans la confidence !

Porène sourit, lui caressa doucement la joue de son long ongle nacré.

- Moi, je comprends enfin pourquoi tu as atterri au SiGIP sans passer par la case Spéciale : tu es doué, très doué pour ton âge ! Le SiGIP n'a pas voulu courir le moindre risque avec un élément tel que toi et t'a mis le grappin dessus illico !

Aldéran avait rosi.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le choix, en réalité ! Il n'empêche que mon ingénuité dans la Police me fait douter chaque jour… Je suis censé espionner et profiler les policiers de la Spéciale alors que j'ignore tout de leur monde !

Porène remplit leurs verres, passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds réunis en un gros chignon.

- Cela peut être une qualité, crois-le ! Tu n'as encore que quelques années d'expérience. Aucun a priori, aucune influence néfaste !… As-tu des soupçons sur l'un des membres de l'Unité Anaconda en particulier ?

- Si cela continue, par élimination, il ne restera plus que le traître ! grommela-t-il. Loudar hors circuit, je dois reporter mon attention sur l'un de mes partenaires, même sur Doufert !… Aucune preuve bien sûr, donc impossible de manifester quoi que ce soit… Ou alors, j'envisagerais plutôt une manœuvre de diversion !

Porène se garda de lui en demander plus. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de l'enquête de son collègue. Ils n'auraient pas à communiquer sur le terrain. Ils devaient donc se faire entière confiance tout en tâchant d'anticiper sur les initiatives de l'autre ! L'Etat-Major n'avait pas envoyé innocemment une sigipste que son collègue sous couverture connaissait si bien !

Aldéran avait glissé la main sous le chemisier de Porène alors que ses lèvres se perdaient au creux de son cou.

Les deux amants glissèrent sur l'épaisse moquette pour une étreinte de retrouvailles.

* * *

Le Labo des dealers était protégé par une porte blindée qui était la seule issue à leur cave.

Porène Feng avait donc eu à faire la preuve de ses talents dès son deuxième jour à l'Unité Anaconda !

La jeune femme avait apporté son matériel personnel, posé des sortes de ventouse autour de la serrure de sécurité de la porte. Pianotant sur son ordinateur, elle avait fait tourner à deux reprises son programme d'Intrusion. Le tout rapidement et dans le plus complet silence.

- C'est ouvert, annonça-t-elle.

Melgon et ses Inspecteurs étaient prêts à intervenir. S'ils en croyaient Jelka Ourosse demeurée au Bureau, les dealers ne travaillaient pas dans leur Labo, mais il ne fallait prendre aucun risque !

- Je ne détecte qu'une seule source de chaleur, renseigna encore Kélog Brovell, l'œil rivé sur son ordinateur. Ca a la masse d'un être humain, mais ça s'agite trop dans un espace restreint semble-t-il. Je pencherais pour un chien.

Melgon donna le signe d'intervention et fit s'ouvrir grand la porte blindée.

Le Labo était effectivement vide de ses propriétaires. Leur matériel était prêt à servir. Et, surtout, leur marchandise était dans un coin : un amoncellement de sachets de drogue qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à couper avant de l'emballer en doses uniques de les revendre avec un maximum de profit et un danger de mort décuplé pour les consommateurs en cas de faible overdose.

Les Patrouilles de la Spéciale sécurisant les lieux à l'extérieur afin de coincer les dealers à leur retour, Melgon et ses Inspecteurs entreprirent de mettre le Labo sous scellés en attendant leurs Experts pour l'examen du matériel et la saisie des kilos de drogue.

Kélog avait eu raison. Le seul être vivant dans le Labo était un énorme chien noir, au poil ras, aux bajoues tombantes, aux petites oreilles rondes, à la longue queue et aux pattes tout en muscles. Dans sa cage, il allait et venait en grognant, mais sans plus. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices, dont certaines encore ouvertes et suintantes.

- J'appelle notre Maître-Chiens, fit Aldéran.

Le molosse aux yeux bleu glace avait fini par se coucher dans sa cage, le plus éloigné possible des policiers.

Melgon, lui, avait écouté les infos dans son oreillette.

- Les Patrouilles ont arrêté les dealers alors qu'ils approchaient. Ils sont tous menottés ! L'Unité, on termine ici puis on rentre au Bureau pour le débriefing.


	9. Chapitre 8

**15.**

Aldéran avait été aux Archives récupérer le relevé des Experts. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que son Chef d'Unité le mettait à l'épreuve.

- Comme si j'allais falsifier le relevé ou piquer des sachets de drogue ! grinça-t-il. Cette plaquette mémoire, n'importe quel coursier du Bureau aurait pu nous l'apporter là-haut en sus !

La plaquette mémoire dans la poche gousset de son gilet, il retourna vers les ascenseurs.

Passant devant le Chenil du sous-sol, il entendit de graves et puissants grognements. A son arrivée au Bureau, pour s'être occupé à des moments perdus des policiers à quatre pattes de la Brigade Cynophile, le jeune homme connaissait la voix de chacun des chiens.

- Ce n'est pas un des « nôtres », ce ne peut être que le monstre du Labo clandestin…

Il poussa la porte de la salle. Hazelle Derko, la vétérinaire, était effectivement aux prises avec le molosse noir.

Le chien ne se conduisait pas vraiment de façon agressive. Il refusait juste de monter sur la table d'examen. Il ne montrait pas les dents mais dans sa gorge, les grondements étaient plus glaçants encore que la vision de sa mâchoire à travers la muselière. Petite et mince, Hazelle n'avait d'ordinaire aucune peine à imposer son autorité de Maître-Chien, mais là, physiquement, elle n'était vraiment pas de force !

- Vous voulez… le piquer ? interrogea Aldéran.

- Oui. Des antibiotiques, ajouta aussitôt-elle. Plusieurs de ses blessures sont infectées. Mais, lui aussi, il croit que c'est pour une injection fatale !

Elle saisit encore une fois la courte laisse et le gros collier de métal du chien campé sur ses quatre pattes.

- Saute, Torko ! intima-t-elle.

Torko secoua la tête et continua de tirer dans la direction opposée, vers sa cage.

- Aldie, tu peux me le tenir un instant, que je lui donne un calmant ?

- Bien sûr.

Le jeune homme prit le relais, le temps que la vétérinaire prépare sa seringue. Hazelle se retourna.

- Mais…

Assis sur la table d'examen, le molosse ne bougeait pas, sa gueule presqu'ouverte sur un sourire, docile, apaisé !

- Comment as-tu…

- Il a compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas au change, je suppose, répondit Aldéran en sanglant le chien dans un harnais qui le ferait rester debout sur la table le temps des soins.

- Torko est bien dans sa tête. Il connaît les ordres et, en temps ordinaire, accepte de relative bonne grâce de se laisser manipuler.

- Ses plaies ? Combats clandestins ?

- Combats et maltraitances. Les deux vont de paire ! Et au vu de l'état de ses testicules, il a dû servir de reproducteur de façon intensive.

Aldéran eut un petit haussement des épaules.

- Et là, tu le retapes avant de le piquer ?

- Je le remets en état avant qu'il ne parte pour la Fourrière, et ensuite un Refuge pour molossoïdes.

- Ce qui, au bout du compte, fait qu'il finira sous peu sur une autre table de vétérinaire… Bonne journée, Hazelle.

- Pour toi aussi, Aldie. Et merci pour le coup de main.

- De rien.

* * *

Quelques membres du personnel de _La Roseraie_ étaient venus à l'appartement de Skyrone pour préparer le repas du soir.

L'amie du moment du jeune Chercheur était présente. Sa petite sœur séjournait chez lui depuis quelques jours déjà. Aldéran et l'institutrice Dynna étaient également attendus.

- Bonsoir, Aldie. Bonsoir, Dyn… Heu, bonsoir, mademoiselle.

- Shyrelle Elghor, se présenta la jeune femme qui accompagnait Aldéran.

- Bienvenue, Shyrelle. Moi, je suis Skyrone.

- Aldie m'a parlé de vous. Il attendait vainement au bar, alors il m'a proposé de venir.

- Aucun problème. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Eryna ravie de voir un visage nouveau accapara la jeune femme. Ses deux aînés filèrent donc dans le bureau de Skyrone qui suivait en direct sur son ordinateur la progression des analyses lancées avant son départ du Laboratoire.

- Tiens, je ne la connaissais pas encore cette jeune femme, remarqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu comptes rester avec elle plus d'un mois avant qu'elle ne te plaque ?

- Mauvaise langue ! C'est moi qui me casse, protesta son cadet. Shyrelle, elle est un peu la « doublure » de Dynna. Elle et moi on se retrouve quand Dynna me pose un lapin… Au vu des derniers rendez-vous manqués, Shyrelle ne va plus tarder à passer « favorite » !

- Tout cela est d'un romantisme, ironisa encore Skyrone.

Aldéran donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère.

- L'hosto qui se fout de la charité ! Parce que je peux te retourner le fait que je ne connais pas non plus la brunette qui est là avec toi ce soir !

- Delly est une laborantine stagiaire…

- Tiens tiens, le bon vieux droit de cuissage !

- … qui doit connaître le résultat des analyses avant que nous retournions demain au Labo !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Comme si elle pouvait pas connecter son ordi sur le tien depuis chez elle. Des nèfles, M. Skyrone Skendromme !

Skyrone capitula !

- Oui, elle me plaît bien...

Eryna était enchantée d'avoir la permission de minuit ! Elle ne cessa de discourir, sur l'école, ses amies, ses fiancés, sa maîtresse et les toutes prochaines vacances au ski !

Les adultes lui avaient bien volontiers laissé la parole, ne manquant pas de l'y encourager tant le bonheur de la petite fille faisait plaisir à tous.

Mais, permission de minuit ou pas, la fillette s'endormit bien avant l'heure sur les genoux de Skyrone.

**16.**

Les interventions de l'Unité Anaconda, petites ou plus importantes, se succédaient en un train-train habituel.

Darys Loudar avait quitté l'hôpital pour un Centre de Revalidation où ses collègues avaient enfin pu lui rendre visite.

Melgon et son compagnon Laured avaient accueilli les membres de l'Unité à leur appartement et ainsi Porène qui avait ainsi fini son intégration !

Nul incident ne s'était plus produit, que ce soit au Bureau, sur le terrain, ou même hors des heures de service. Le traître se tenait à carreau, préparant soit le coup suivant, soit ayant décidé d'arrêter le massacre. Mais, de la Colonel Forgless à Porène, personne n'y croyait !

Tout le monde y pensait. L'ambiance était franchement devenue détestable au sein de l'Unité Anaconda. On ne se parlait quasiment plus que en mission pour l'échange d'informations et de directives. Le dîner chez Melgon et Laured avait dû être le dernier où ils avaient été réunis et où ils avaient feint d'être contents d'être ensemble. Et même si les résultats étaient toujours là, la cohésion ne pouvait plus durer et la fin de leur petit groupe était proche.

Il ne restait plus qu'à la Colonel Forgless ou au Lieutenant Doufert de signer l'arrêt de mort de l'Unité.

* * *

De la cage du labo clandestin aux cages des arènes de combats de la cage de la Brigade Cynophile à celle de la Fourrière et enfin à celle du Refuge, Torko n'avait connu que cette vie là.

A aucun moment, il ne s'était rebiffé. Habitué tout chiot à être manipulé et frappé, quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait été affamé, brûlé, cassé. Il avait aussi chèrement défendu sa vie dans les combats et veillé sur les stocks de drogue, portés soit en harnais soit rangés dans sa cage.

Les dernières semaines, somme toute, avaient été les meilleures de sa courte vie.

Il avait mangé à sa faim, avait vu enfin ses plaies se fermer et cicatriser, avait même pu parfois courir dans les cages de sortie dressées dans les prés derrière le Refuge. Il avait repris du poids, et encore du muscle.

Confisqué aux dealers, il avait été mis à l'adoption mais si des visages avaient défilé devant son box au Refuge, nul ne s'était vraiment arrêté. Il ne connaissait que cela finalement : des visages inconnus.

Des cages voisines, il avait vu partir plusieurs de ses compagnons d'infortune… et ils n'étaient jamais revenus, remplacés par d'autres molosses plus ou moins calmes.

Quand la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit alors que ce n'était pas l'heure de la promenade, Torko ne reconnut pas le bénévole mais, muselé, le suivit tranquillement.

Les autres chiens aboyaient à qui mieux mieux sur son passage mais il demeura totalement indifférent. Tout comme il n'avait jamais bronché au cours des longues journées de solitude, il ne se manifesterait pas davantage cet après-midi là.

Torko n'était jamais passé par ce couloir silencieux, froid et blanc, sans fenêtres. Il y avait une porte, à chaque extrémité.

Le bénévole du Refuge s'arrêta un long moment devant la porte du bout du couloir. Lorsque son beeper sonna, il s'agenouilla devant Torko.

- Au revoir, gros nounours.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement.

- Si vous aviez le moindre souci avec lui, vous disposez de trois mois pour le ramener, M. Skendromme.

- Je sais.

Aldéran prit la laisse qu'on lui tendait. Torko était plus impassible que jamais, attendant juste de savoir vers où se diriger.

Il suivit donc le jeune homme qui était venu l'adopter, sauta sur la banquette arrière de la berline pourpre et se coucha.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis ravi de l'enthousiasme que tu manifestes au fait que nous vivions désormais ensemble, ironisa Aldéran.

* * *

Arrivé au duplex, Torko regarda autour de lui, trottina derrière Aldéran qui après lui avoir enlevé sa muselière s'installa à son ordinateur, dans son bureau, à l'étage. Torko alla se coucher près de la porte, ne le quittant pas des yeux, déjà prêt à s'interposer si on s'en prenait à son maître.


	10. Chapitre 9

**17.**

Très discrètement, Aldéran avait été convoqué à l'Antenne de l'Etat-Major du SiGIP, histoire de faire le point sur son infiltration.

- En dépit de l'arrivée de la Lieutenante Feng, la situation n'évolue plus… Il s'agit là d'un status quo dangereux et de mauvais augure ! Le traître de l'Unité Anaconda ne peut que préparer un coup d'éclat. Et un blessé, cela suffit largement ! Tous les Inspecteurs du Lieutenant Doufert – et le Lieutenant lui-même – sont des policiers exceptionnels. Il faut mette fin à cette descente aux Enfers. Quelles sont vos intentions, Major Skendromme ?

Aldéran avait su ce qu'on allait lui dire.

- Prêcher le faux pour connaître le vrai, Général Grendele, répondit-il d'une voix sage.

- Vous en êtes là ?

- Je crains que le traître de l'Unité Anaconda n'aie les nerfs solides. Mais si je manoeuvre bien, j'aurai une chance de le bluffer.

- Faites comme vous l'entendez, au plus vite et soyez assuré que vous aurez toute l'aide nécessaire si vous nous en faites la demande.

- Il vaut mieux conserver la discrétion le plus longtemps possible. Je ne sais pas ce dont le traître serait capable s'il se sentait pris ou piège trop tôt… Je ferai de mon mieux, Général.

- A bientôt, Major Skendromme.

Torko sur ses talons, Aldéran quitta l'Antenne du SiGIP. A présent, il savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Malgré tout, il ne devait pas se précipiter.

* * *

Eryna avait posé une question existentielle :

- Il ne va pas croquer mon hamster ou mon perroquet nain ?

- Aucun risque. Torko ne raffole que des aliments lyophilisés chauds ! De plus, il ne sera jamais seul avec toi ou tes animaux.

Rassurée, la fillette était repartie à travers le duplex en sautant à la corde.

- Tu es taré, Aldie !

- Merci, Sky. Mais, pourquoi tant de virulence ? s'étonna malgré tout son cadet.

- Je serai réprobateur tant que mon irresponsable frère adoptera un animal capable d'avaler notre sœur pour son petit déj' !

- Ridicule.

- Tu ne pouvais pas prendre le modèle en dessous ? grogna encore Skyrone. Celui-là frise les quatre-vingt kilos !

- Jaloux !

Skyrone ne se dérida pas.

- Aldéran, c'est un molosse, capable de te broyer le bras dans sa mâchoire. Eryna est une toute petite fille encore !

- Toi et moi avons eu trois chiens, rappela Aldéran, très sérieux. Et quand je fréquentais les bandes, j'ai bien connu les molosses c'est moi qui m'en occupais, étant le plus jeune. J'ai vu ce que l'on pouvait faire d'un animal doux… Torko ne s'est pas laissé contaminer par la haine, la sauvagerie des combats. A l'Ecole de Dressage, il apprend à une vitesse ! Il a quatre ans, mais suit l'enseignement de la Brigade Cynophile du SiGIP avec les puppies et les devance aux exercices ! Rassure-toi, Sky : je comprends les molosses et Torko trouve ses marques et sa place.

- C'est un animal… fit Skyrone, mais avec moins de colère.

- Voilà pourquoi il ne sera jamais seul avec Eryna ou un autre être humain, qu'il le connaisse ou non !

Skyrone s'était levé, tournant autour du canapé.

- S'il arrivait… S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Eryna…

- Sa saleté de perroquet l'a déjà pincée deux fois. Torko la défendrait plutôt en ce cas. Mais sache que soit j'isolerai Torko, soit je le garderai à l'œil quand Eryna est là.

- De toute façon, tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis. Tu es assez grand pour t'occuper de ce chien et être prudent avec ceux qui l'entourent.

Aldéran soupira d'aise. A défaut d'avoir séduit, Torko avait gagné son droit d'entrée aux domiciles des Skendromme !

**18.**

Aux abords de la galactopole, une bande de fous furieux en voitures aux moteurs trafiqués semaient la pagaille. D'âge mûr, il ne s'agissait pas de jeunes écervelés. Menés d'une main de fer, ils faisaient de gros dégâts en ayant préparé leurs virées et n'hésitant pas à blesser tout qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

Entre autres Unités, l'Unité Anaconda devait se rendre sur les lieux déterminés comme ceux de la possible virée suivante, afin de mettre un terme à leurs exactions.

Melgon terminait son briefing quand Aldéran se leva brusquement.

- Pas de précipitation, Aldie !

- Excusez-moi, Melgon, mais il y a quelque chose à faire avant de partir.

Melgon fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi donc ? Rassieds-toi, Aldéran !

Mais le jeune homme demeura debout, l'air fermé, déterminé.

- Si on part aujourd'hui, pour cette mission, l'un de nous n'en reviendra pas. Et pour cela, il faut que l'un de nous ne parte pas !

Melgon, Jelka, Kélog et Porène ouvrirent de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce que leur jeune partenaire venait de dire !

- D'accord, je n'ai pas été très clair, convint Aldéran. Je vais être plus direct en ce cas…

Il s'avança jusqu'à Jelka qui leva la tête, la mine boudeuse.

- Quoi ? !

- Inspectrice Ourosse, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit absolu de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz ou écrirez pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de parler à un avocat à n'importe quel moment. Si vous désirez la présence d'un avocat et que vous ne pouvez en engager un, il vous en sera assigné un d'office…

- Suffit, Aldéran, tonna Melgon en s'interposant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer ! Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs à cause de ce traître, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'agir de la sorte ! Si décision à prendre il y a à l'encontre de l'un de mes hommes, elle revient à la Colonel Forgless ou à moi, en l'absence du SiGIP.

- Si ce n'est que ça… Le SiGIP, Lieutenant Doufert, ça fait un bon moment qu'il est là, rétorqua Aldéran en lui collant sous le nez sa plaque rouge de Militaire. Rendez-moi votre arme, Inspectrice Ourosse.

Une bombe réfrigérante semblait avoir figé Melgon et ses Inspecteurs. Les policiers présents sur le plateau avaient interrompus leurs tâches pour suivre cette scène dans la salle de réunion dont ils n'entendaient pas un mot mais qu'ils pouvaient cependant comprendre.

- Aldéran, tu es un sigipste… Tu n'étais là que pour nous épier… Y avait-il quelque chose de vrai dans tout ce que tu nous as dit ? bafouilla Melgon.

- Quelques-unes. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser partir en mission.

- Jelka…

- Je l'emmène à l'Antenne du SiGIP, fit Aldéran en passant les menottes à l'Inspectrice. Partez l'esprit dégagé, il n'y a plus rien à redouter à présent.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques, Aldéran. Comment, Jelka… Comment, toi…

- Allez-vous en, Lieutenant Doufert, vous avez une intervention à mener.

Melgon réagit de façon automatique à l'ordre. Il se tourna vers Kélog Brovell et Porène Feng, les deux Inspecteurs qui lui restaient ! Les montres synchronisées, ils descendirent au parking prendre leurs trois véhicules d'interception.

Sur le plateau, Les policiers avaient laisser passer les membres restant de l'Unité Anaconda, sans un mot, ne parvenant pas à croire à ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Dans le même silence de plomb, ils s'écartèrent pour que Aldéran emmène Jelka. Mais c'était un mutisme plein de réprobation.

Et, sans sa plaque du SiGIP qui lui donnait tous les droits, le jeune homme était certain qu'ils se seraient tous interposés pour défendre leur collègue de longue date et l'empêcher de l'embarquer !

Jelka instalée dans sa voiture, il put cependant quitter le Bureau AZ37 sans incidents.

* * *

Aldéran avait arrêté sa berline à quelques pâtés de maisons du Bureau, juste derrière un massif tout terrain sombre. Il sortit de sa voiture et vint enlever les menottes à Jelka. Ce qui valut à l'Inspectrice un coup de langue de la part de Torko.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont marché, Aldie ?

- Même quelques minutes, ça suffirait ! Mais, qu'il se croie sauvé par mon erreur, ou qu'il croie avoir le champ libre pour poursuivre, notre traître agira !

- Qui est-ce donc ? !

- Kélog Brovell.

Jelka Ourosse avait accusé le coup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore ! Il lui faudra s'expliquer quand on l'aura arrêté, réellement, lui. Merci d'avoir accepté de jouer le jeu. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi.

- Ce fut un peu à contrecoeur, j'en conviens. Mais il le fallait, pour l'Unité. Et, d'un autre côté, j'ai été flattée que tu me demandes un coup de main !… Qu'allons-nous faire ? On ne peut pas laisser Melgon et Porène avec Kélog !

- Le SiGIP a mis ce tout terrain à notre disposition. On va les rejoindre et leur prêter main-forte. Reprends ton arme, Jelka.

Le jeune homme se mit au volant du tout terrain, Jelka à côté de lui, Torko à l'arrière, et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, sirène hurlante.

* * *

Melgon et Porène devant lui, Kélog n'avait eu aucun mal à leur fausser compagnie ! En contact radio, ses deux collègues n'avaient eu aucune raison de jeter un coup d'œil dans leur rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là ! De toute façon, ils étaient trop concentrés sur l'intervention à venir que pour se méfier de leur partenaire, surtout après l'arrestation opérée par Aldéran !

Kélog prit un autre de ses téléphones portables pour appeler le meneur de la bande de troubles-fêtes.

- Ecoute-moi, j'ai une meilleure cible pour nous. Rassemble ta bande. Il va falloir qu'on se planque quelques temps, mais je te promets un bénéfice et surtout une réputation inégalée ! On brouille la signature radar de nos véhicules et on disparaît !

Kélog sourit. Quoi qu'on en pense, il était le gagnant du jour !


	11. Chapitre 10

**19.**

Après s'être essuyé les mains à son tablier, Laured Fogg se dirigea vers l'interphone, laissant Melgon en conversation avec Jelka et Porène.

- Mais oui, montez !

Melgon leva la tête.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Aldéran.

Melgon se rembrunit mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Melgon et Porène s'étaient retrouvés en banlieue, Kélog ayant disparu, et avaient bientôt été rejoints par Aldéran et Jelka.

A la surprise, désagréable, de revoir le jeune homme, celle plus agréable avait été de trouver Jelka sans entraves.

- Jelka !

Melgon s'était précipité vers sa compagne de formation à l'Académie de Police et l'avait longuement étreinte.

- Jelka, tu es libre… C'était Kélog alors ?

- Le véhicule d'intervention de l'Inspecteur Brovell a disparu des écrans radars et satellites, ainsi que les véhicules de la bande, renseigna Aldéran. Cette fois, le SiGIP a entièrement repris l'enquête.

- Tous ces mois, tous ces mensonges, je ne suis pas près d'avaler ça ! La Colonel Forgless, elle était au courant au moins ? Car, je peux comprendre que tu ne m'aies rien dit puisque je devais figurer sur ta liste de suspects !

- Et inversement, rétorqua le jeune homme. Mais, Kélog Brovell dans la nature, cela ne résout en rien le problème du traître !

- Maintenant qu'il est découvert, qu'il va avoir la Spéciale et le SiGIP à ses trousses, il va la jouer profil bas ! remarqua Melgon. Kélog… Je n'aurais jamais pensé… Comme pour chacun des membres de l'Unité ! Que fait-on, Aldéran ?

- Melgon, je suis toujours sous vos ordres tant qu'on ne m'assigne pas un autre travail !

- La bande ayant disparu, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… Je rends leur liberté aux Unités qui devaient nous prêter main forte et sont encore en route… Jelka, tu reviens au Bureau avec nous ?

- Avec soulagement !

- Aldéran ?

- Je dois aller faire mon rapport à l'Antenne du SiGIP dit-il en faisant un signe discret à Porène de conserver sa couverture.

- En ce cas, on se retrouvera plus tard.

Un malaise certain s'était instauré entre les deux hommes qui ne savaient comment réagir l'un à l'autre. Aldéran préféra faire demi tour. Son enquête n'était nullement terminée, mais il n'avait plus grand-chose à y faire.

Et si les trois véhicules repartirent vers le centre ville, ils n'allaient désormais plus dans la même direction.

* * *

- Aucune trace de Brovell, fit Aldéran. C'est incompréhensible de disparaître ainsi – en même temps que la bande de saccageurs en voitures !

- Pourquoi « inadmissible » ? Le SiGIP n'est pas équipé pour brouiller leur brouilleur de Guideurs Satellites ? ironisa Melgon.

- Ben si, justement ! Brovell ne peut pas posséder un matériel suffisamment performant que pour nous mettre en échec ! Melgon, il n'avait pour but que de mettre fin à l'Unité Anaconda, alors comment expliquez-vous qu'il prenne ces précautions ?

Melgon redevint sérieux, professionnel. Aldéran ne plaisantait pas et quoi que le Lieutenant de la Spéciale pensât du SiGIP, il était policier et un de ses hommes venait de faire preuve de trahison avérée la mission sous couverture du jeune homme était dès lors bien moins blâmable, que du contraire !

- Café ? proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir.

- L'Antenne du SiGIP a mis ses analystes sur la question. On met de côté la trahison et la tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de l'Inspecteur Loudar sans les aveux de Brovell on aura du mal à comprendre, reprit Aldéran après quelques minutes. Par contre, tout indique que Brovell était en contact avec la bande de saccageurs car leur disparition simultanée n'est pas une coïncidence. Vous êtes celui qui le connaît le mieux, Melgon. Quel est votre avis à ce sujet ?

Melong remua la cuillère dans son verre de thé.

- Que Kélog a eu un but précis depuis l'instant où il a décidé que la vie de ceux de l'Unité Anaconda n'avait plus de valeur, dit-il enfin. Il a tout mis en œuvre pour cela, mais sans plan précis…

- Mais…

- … Je sais, Aldéran, c'est tout à l'opposé du cerveau logique de Kélog, mais parfois laisser la place à l'inattendu c'est la meilleure stratégie pour mélanger les cartes ! Je l'imagine très bien tissant des fils pour décimer l'Unité. A défaut d'y parvenir, il aura fait livrer du matériel défectueux à Darys… Et il devait espérer qu'un maximum de nous tombent lors de l'arrestation des saccageurs… A vous de me dire pourquoi vous avez feint de soupçonner Jelka justement ce jour ?

- Mes supérieurs m'avaient demandé d'accélérer le mouvement. J'ignorais tomber si bien – façon de parler !

Melgon adressa un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

- Je ne pensais pas devoir un jour devoir quoi que ce soit au SiGIP !

- Si ça peut calmer votre amour-propre, songez que je vous ai trompé dans les grandes largeurs des semaines durant !

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, Aldéran. Désolé d'avoir si mal pris tout cela.

- Je peux comprendre… Et, ça vaut mieux car je suis là pour encore un moment !

- Comment cela ?

- D'une part, le dossier ne sera pas clos tant que Brovell sera dans la nature. Ensuite, pour des raisons que j'ignore, le SiGIP m'a ordonné de poursuivre ma collaboration avec les membres restants de l'Unité Anaconda !

Melgon ne sut s'il devait se réjouir ou pas ! Mais, préférant faire contre relative mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il resservit de café Aldéran et Laured.

La discussion, mi professionnelle, mi détendue, se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit.

**20.**

A _La Roseraie_, Shyrielle se sentait toute petite ! Déjà rien que dans le hall d'entrée, ovale, montant sur les galeries des deux premiers étages, pourvu de multiples issues, orné de quatre escaliers, elle était perdue !

- Comme tu as dû en faire des parties de cache-cache ici ! préféra-t-elle dire.

- Tu n'imagines pas le cauchemar de nos parents quand on s'y mettait, approuva Aldéran. Mais ce ne fut rien à côté de la pyramide.

- La pyramide ?

- Du temps que mon père se rendait encore régulièrement sur la planète poubelle qu'est devenue la Terre, désormais morte dans les Territoires Oubliés, il en a fait ramener une pyramide que l'on a remontée ici. Et donc, dans cette pyramide, on s'est bien perdus Skyrone et moi ! Des garçonnets momifiés, ça aurait pu valoir quelque chose à la revente…

- C'est morbide, oui !

- Mais non, tant qu'il n'y a pas passage à l'acte, rien de malsain… Rien que l'esprit commercial comme l'a déclaré papa à l'époque !

- Ton frère et toi n'avez laissé personne d'enfermé en repartant ?

- Maintenant que tu me le rappelles… fit Aldéran en éclatant de rire.

* * *

La serre aux plantes tropicales était un ravissement de couleurs, de formes, de parfums, un enchevêtrement bien agréable qui donnait envie d'y disparaître.

Shyrielle eut son premier vrai sourire depuis son arrivée. Cette débauche de luxe l'avait mise mal à l'aise, mais le naturel d'Aldéran l'avait rapidement rassurée et à présent, elle était bien.

Aldéran avait pris un sécateur pour couper une plante qui ressemblait surtout à une tête d'oignon sur tige et l'offrir à Shyrielle !

- Ce que tu m'as dit… Tu retournes vraiment au AZ37 ? Ce n'était pas juste pour titiller le Lieutenant Doufert ?

Aldéran remplit deux verres de thé chaud, aux fleurs.

- Non. Le SiGIP doit vouloir faire de moi une sorte d'agent dormant, au cas où. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas suivi la filière habituelle : Police des Rues, Police Spéciale, et ensuite seulement le SiGIP si un agent sortait notre dossier du lot pour nous faire intégrer le Camp d'Entraînement. Alors, oui, j'ai la formation, mais si peu de pratique ! Je suppose qu'ils m'envoient faire mes classes avec l'Unité Anaconda ! Il y a aussi certainement aussi une autre raison, mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de la connaître !

- Ca a l'air sympa, la confiance, au SiGIP !

Aldéran rit encore de bon cœur.

- Aldie… C'est quoi cette plante ? Une mauvaise herbe ? !

- Le look est pas top, j'en conviens ! Croisement entre une rinoa à bulbes et un soreste des régions tempérées. Tu peux la ramener chez toi malgré le froid et la conserver quelques semaines.

- Il y aura jamais que les bulbes ?

- Oui. C'est un élément décoratif, Shyrielle, ce n'est pas fait pour tomber les filles !

- Paresseux, tu sais déjà que j'ai succombé !

- Ouaips !

Aldéran reposa le téléphone.

- Sky ne nous rejoindra pas.

- Pourquoi ? Un problème ?

- D'après les gloussements je soupçonne que lui et sa copine la laborantine n'ont pas du tout envie de sortir de sous la couette pour se jeter dans le froid !

- Ils n'ont pas tort, approuva Shyrielle. Je les envie.

- S'il n'y a qu'une couette pour te faire plaisir, pouffa Aldéran, je peux aller piquer celle de Eryna !

- Tu fais ça et je griffe, prévint la fillette sans lever les yeux de son livre de contes.

- J'ai très peur.

- Je n'en crois rien… mais tu devrais ! Je peux avoir un gâteau en attendant le dîner ? J'ai faim !

- Uniquement un fruit. Sinon tu vas te gâcher l'appétit.

- Alors, j'ai pas si faim que ça…

* * *

Shyrielle avait peut être des hanches moelleuses et un décolleté séduisant, mais Aldéran gardait néanmoins aussi un œil prudent sur Eryna qui, elle, câlinait Torko.

Sur le dos, agitant les pattes de contentement – tout en veillant à ne pas toucher la fillette, la gorge offerte aux doigts qui le gratouillaient, Torko était aux anges ! Les grognements dans sa gorge étaient bas, doux, très expressifs. Allongée le long du flanc puissant, Eryna savourait ces moments.

Pour elle, c'était le premier chien qu'elle côtoyait d'aussi près, aussi longtemps. Elle adorait le gros nounours qu'était le molosse, ne voyait que le bon côté des choses, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Aldéran faisait autant attention à elle dans ces situations là, elle n'était pas peu fière d'être aussi entourée et protégée.

- Tu m'avais promis des choses, rappela le chef des saccageurs.

- Je n'avais pas prévu que le gamin retourne à l'Unité Anaconda ! La surveillance est encore trop élevée… et il y a trop de policiers autour du Bureau AZ37. Il va falloir patienter avant de pouvoir nous venger et faire un coup d'éclat en tuant un sigipste !

- Ca, c'est ton problème, Brovell, grommela son complice. Tu nous as interrompus dans notre campagne de saccages, et c'était notre gagne-pain ! Les potes et moi on ne va pas attendre pour que tu règles tes comptes ! Je ne veux plus mettre mes affaires en veilleuse pour tes projets égoïstes ! Les gars et moi, on reprend la route, compris ? Si tu as besoin de nous, tu sais comment nous joindre et on peut être là, très rapidement ! Je te conseille cependant de prendre le large, pourquoi pas avec nous ? Tu es grillé pour la Spéciale, et le SiGIP va te rechercher sans s'arrêter même quand tu ne seras plus en tête de liste des personnes en fuite ! Tuer un sigipste, cela te vaudra la peine de mort avant même le réquisitoire !

- Il y a longtemps que ma vie ne vaut plus rien. Repars, mais sois prudent. Oui, je te promets qu'on se retrouvera pour régler nos comptes avec la société !

Sans plus de mots supplémentaires, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Kélog Brovell avait mis ses projets entre parenthèses, mais il ne les avait nullement abandonnés. En laissant les choses se tasser, la méfiance s'atténuer, cela ne pourrait que servir ses desseins futurs. Et, plus il en saurait sur son nouvel jeune ennemi, mieux il saurait s'entourer des complicités les meilleures pour ne lui laisser aucune chance.

Tout viendrait à point à celui qui s'était mis à attendre.


	12. Chapitre 11

**21.**

L'Unité Anaconda comptait un nouveau membre : Lozelle Romberg en remplacement de Kélog Brovell.

Et Melgon n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

- Une sigipste ! Porène Feng était aussi une sigipste !

- Je vous avais dit qu'on m'avait prié de m'activer, rappela Aldéran. Et c'est moi qui ai été piqué au vif qu'on me colle une collègue sur les talons. Comme si j'étais un incapable ! Encore heureux que j'aie connu Porène depuis le Camp d'Entraînement, sinon on me laissait hors de la confidence également ! J'avais besoin de tous les atouts de mon côté pour que Brovell ne se doute pas que Jelka et moi jouions la comédie. J'avais trop peu de temps devant moi… Combien de temps je vais devoir me justifier ?

- Le temps que je m'habitue à votre présence. Et au fait que vous soyiez là, toujours en mission, sans que je sache de quoi il s'agit, encore !

- Pour ce dernier point, bienvenue au club ! ironisa Aldéran. Quand Darys pourra-t-il reprendre du service ?

- Pas avant encore des semaines. L'Inspectrice Yélyne Movrik va nous servir d'artificier, le temps qu'il termine sa convalescence.

* * *

Melgon ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de retrouver une l'Unité Anaconda au grand complet, fut-ce avec des remplaçants !

- Vous boudez toujours, Melgon ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire.

- Vous avez raison, Aldéran. Mais, après ce qui vient d'arriver, deux nouvelles têtes, juste un dossier sur leurs antécédents, comprenez aussi que je ne puisse que m'inquiéter !

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Oui, je sais. Merci, Aldéran. Je suis content que Jelka et toi soyiez toujours là.

* * *

Lozelle Romberg et Yélyne Movrik étaient dissemblables au possible. Lozelle était une fashion victim de première et Yélyne une fidèle des salons de thé ! L'une était longue, fine, distinguée, sa chevelure mêlée de filaments gris coiffée en un strict chignon. L'autre était ronde, joviale, en tenues amples et décontractées. Elles ne partageaient que de solides états de service et d'excellents résultats aux derniers tests physiques en date.

Quelques jours avaient suffit pour qu'elles fassent la conquête de leurs collègues de l'Unité Anaconda, et réciproque-ment.

Tout pouvait enfin reprendre sur des bases saines et les résultats avaient été au rendez-vous pour que tous sachent que l'Unité Anaconda était de retour n'avait rien perdu de son efficacité.

**22.**

Skyrone et Delly Naurane en étaient à leurs trois mois de fréquentation.

Après avoir agi par facilité, par habitude, Skyrone avait découvert les qualités de la jeune laborantine ainsi que tous les points communs qui les liaient. Ils n'envisageaient nullement de s'installer de façon commune, tenant trop à leur indépendance, préférant alterner au gré de leurs envies. Leurs appartements respectifs n'étant pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre, cela leur facilitait grandement la vie !

Les Fêtes de Fin d'Année passées à _La Roseraie_ avec Aldéran, Shyrielle et Eryna avaient été joyeuses. Une montagne de cadeaux avait été échangée.

En prime, à défaut de leurs parents, les trois enfants avaient eu une conversation de plusieurs heures en ligne directe et simultanée avec la croisière galactique de Karémyne et la Frontière Sud où Albator séjournait.

* * *

- Torko, tu n'es qu'une grosse feignasse !

Allongé devant la cheminée, le molosse ne releva même pas la tête quand Aldéran l'interpella depuis l'entrée principale du Grand Salon.

- Et ça prétend mériter sa gamelle ?

Le chien parut se ranimer lorsqu'il entendit le mot désignant son plat ! Entre deux paupières lourdes de sommeil, il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme mais le voyant les mains vides, il se recoucha en grommelant de protestation !

- Aux prochaines réjouissances, il y aura du ragoût de molosse, j'en fais le serment !

En riant tout seul, Aldéran remonta les escaliers d'une foulée légère. Après le jogging dans le parc, une douche brûlante serait la bienvenue.

Les trois jours de congé pour les Fêtes touchaient à leur fin et il allait repartir pour son duplex et le Bureau AZ37. Cela le réjouissait mais en même temps il ne ressentait pas l'impatience habituelle.

Le flux fumant et parfumé ruisselant sur son corps, Aldéran s'était appuyé à la paroi de la douche, face aux jets de massage.

Sa précédente mission, objectivement avait été un échec : un agent de la Spéciale en longue convalescence et surtout le coupable en fuite et introuvable ! Et, même s'il n'avait plus à suivre la piste de Kélog Brovell, il savait qu'un homme aussi intelligent et dangereux que lui ne pouvait se contenter de disparaître ! Kélog Brovell avait eu un but et ne l'avait que partiellement atteint l'Unité Anaconda existait toujours ! Kélog Brovell allait reparaître, un jour, quelque part, et frapperait.

Aldéran passa une dernière fois le sèche-cheveux dans les longues mèches fluides d'un roux incendiaire qui couvraient ses épaules et retombaient en bataille en travers de son visage aux prunelles bleu nuit.

Le petit break au grand air lui avait fait le plus grand bien et la curiosité commençait à l'emporter sur la vague de souvenirs.

« Il faudra que je dise un jour à papa et Sky pour quelles véritables raisons j'ai accepté le marché de dupes de ce Juge… Pas tant pour éviter les quinze ans de prison mais pour continuer à ressentir des bouffées d'adrénaline – comme avec la bande – et ce quelles qu'en soient la cause ! »,

* * *

Aldéran en était à son troisième bol de céréales quand Eryna entra dans la salle à manger.

Tout en rose, pimpante, sa crinière caramel attachée en couettes, elle avait tout d'un mini-mannequin et savait très bien user de son charme !

Le petit déjeuner était un moment très privé, aussi aucun membre du personnel n'était là. Eryna alla donc chercher son bol sur la table et s'approcha de son aîné. Aldéran vida les céréales dans le plat puis attendit qu'elle soit assise près de lui pour arroser de lait. Il poussa ensuite le sucrier vers elle. Il se leva pour lui remplir un verre de jus de fruit et l'autre de lait chocolaté chaud.

- Bien dormi, ma princesse ?

- J'ai rêvé de mon fiancé.

- Celui aux cheveux verts ?

- Mais non, le blond ! Faut suivre, dès fois !

- Tu vas trop vite pour mon grand âge.

- C'est vrai que tu auras vingt-trois ans au printemps, vieillard ! Elle dort encore, ta copine ?

- Oui, on a pas eu trop le temps de rêver…

- Inutile de prendre des airs mystérieux, j'ai onze ans, je sais ! Tu lui as fait des câlinous !

- Tout plein de câlinous !

- Moi aussi, j'en fais avec mon fiancé.

Onze ans, soit, mais pas au fait des « câlinous » entre vieux ! Aldéran éclata de rire.

A l'extérieur, le temps était à la tempête, aussi tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans la bibliothèque.

Skyrone et Aldéran disputaient une partie de billard. Shyrielle et Delly faisaient du shopping en ligne et mettaient leur carte de crédit dans le rouge. Eryna chattait avec ses amis entre deux bouchées de gâteau à la crème et aux fruits.

**23.**

C'était presque par hasard que Kélog Brovell avait trouvé le complice idéal pour piéger l'unique responsable de l'échec de sa personnelle mission de tuerie !

Plus performant que le réseau des Polices, il y avait tout bonnement le réseau du grand public. Il suffisait presque de taper des mots-clés de recherche sur certains moteurs dont seuls les vrais illégaux avaient l'accès pour obtenir des tas de contacts en réponse !

Les motivations de son interlocuteur – dont il ne connaissait toujours que le pseudo « Vieille Barbe » – demeuraient un mystère. Mais tout comme il n'avait pas révélé ses propres motivations, Kélog Brovell n'avait pas demandé les sienne à son complice.

Kélog Brovell ne doutait pas un instant de la bonne foi – façon de parler – de Vieille Barbe. Ce dernier avait donné des détails très précis sur Aldéran Skendromme, son frère, sa sœur, ses parents. Kélog avait tout vérifié et il savait que Vieille Barbe était quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux et dont la détermination dans la vengeance, allait le servir.

Kélog Brovell – alias Cerveau (il reconnaissait que c'était puéril, mais il n'avait guère eu le temps de se creuser la tête pour se trouver un pseudo) – et Vieille Barbe s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

Prudents, ils avaient bien notifiés qu'ils ne voulaient aucun contact physique et que l'identité de l'autre demeurerait encore un secret.

La façon la plus simple avait tout simplement été de se retrouver dans un cyber-café, dans la même salle, mais sans le moindre signe de reconnaissance. Décrire les lieux, les personnes et leurs faits et gestes en live, serait le signe comme quoi tous deux étaient bien présents.

Kélog n'en revenait pas de sa chance, craignait un piège si énorme qu'il tombait dedans à pieds joints. Cette rencontre était un test, le rassurerait, ou pas !

* * *

Kélog arriva bien avant l'heure prévue au cyber-café et s'installa tout au fond de la salle du rez-de-chaussée, derrière un écran, face à l'entrée.

Quand sa montre tinta, il quitta le site d'informations pour se connecter au chat interne de l'établissement qu'il savait non surveillé.

_- Prudent, Cerveau, mais je crois que j'étais encore là avant toi !_

_- Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu n'es pas tombé de la dernière pluie, Vieille Barbe. Tu as vu le string de la caissière ?_

_- Oui, un rouge provoquant. Elle a des fesses à croquer._

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur ma proposition ?_

_- J'ai moi aussi un compte à régler. Un très vieux compte !_

_- Et tu peux vraiment m'apporter toute l'aide dont je t'ai déjà parlé ?_

_- Bien sûr. J'ai trois gamins et deux filles tout aussi motivés que moi. Ils feront ce que je leur dis, sans questions, sans hésitation._

_- Le type qui vient d'entrer. Ordi 14. Décris-le !_

_- C'est une adolescente ! Bien essayé pour me tester !_

Kélog ne put retenir un sourire avant de se remettre à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

_- Cette planque dont tu m'as envoyé des photos l'autre jour ?_

_- C'était une de mes maisons, avant que je ne perde tout à cause des Skendromme. Petite, isolée, vouée à la démolition, ça fera l'affaire, autant pour le garder que pour le faire disparaître quand tu te seras assez amusé !_

_- Cela peut aussi faire très vite remonter la piste vers toi._

_- Pour cela, il faudrait qu'on sache que je suis mêlé à ce plan !_

_- On brouillera les pistes en suivant mon scénario. Ils ne comprendront pas ce qu'on veut avant qu'on aie nos pions en place._

_- Ca me plaît à un point, Cerveau, tu n'as pas idée !_

_- Tant mieux, car ce schéma n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'avais prévu il y a des semaines. C'est bien moins spectaculaire et intéressant à planifier._

_- Arrête de te plaindre ! Que boit la vieille à côté de l'escalier ?_

_- Un whisky, je dirais. Bon, dès que je suis prêt, je te recontacterai sur ta messagerie. A bientôt, Vieille Barbe._

_- Avec plaisir, Cerveau._

_

* * *

_

Kélog s'était installé dans un appartement dont les propriétaires étaient absents. Membre d'équipage sur un navire cargo, ils ne seraient pas de retour avant des mois, partis dans une lointaine Zone Galactique. Kélog avait découvert les informations en piratant le site des propriétaires. Pas de familier à nourrir, pas de plantes vertes ou d'aquarium, le courrier détourné en suivi automatique, tout le mobilier bâché en vue d'une future mise en vente, il avait aussi su ainsi que personne n'avait à prendre soin des lieux.

Le quartier était très fréquenté, très chaud, et la Police des Rues ou la Spéciale n'y passait quasiment jamais. La violence était omniprésente, les portes forcées fréquemment. Aussi, qu'il squatte n'attirait en fait l'attention de personne ! On ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres et si on remarquait quelque chose, on l'oubliait aussitôt afin de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis !

Mais, de toute façon, Kélog n'allait plus s'attarder. Il avait des lieux à repérer et le premier coup à porter à Aldéran. Et, le meilleur mal était toujours celui qui ne visait pas directement la cible !


	13. Chapitre 12

**24.**

L'intervention n'avait demandé que la présence d'une partie de l'Unité Anaconda. Melgon avait donc envoyé Aldéran, Jelka et Yélyne sur les lieux du cambriolage. Les voleurs semblaient être repartis, mais les propriétaires se refusaient à rentrer sans protection !

Ses agents partis, Melgon s'était vu convoqué par la Colonel Kesdame Forgless.

- Comment ça fonctionne avec les deux nouvelles Inspectrices ?

- Lozelle et Yélyne se sont parfaitement intégrées à l'Unité. Jelka qui est la plus ancienne, la seule qui reste surtout, leur a tout expliqué de nos méthodes de fonctionnement. En fait, au retour de Darys j'aimerais les garder – je parle de Yélyne surtout. Elle a un sens de la déduction incroyable et serait d'une aide précieuse pour analyser les scènes et les situations.

- J'y réfléchirai. Et avec Aldie, ça se passe comment ?

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien. Il a plutôt bien rempli sa mission de sigipste, mais il en sait moins sur la Police que Yélyne ! Il apprend vite en revanche et il a tout à fait sa place. Kesdame, sais-tu pourquoi il est resté ?

- Non. Cette fois, on ne m'a affranchie de rien ! Je l'imagine bien en observateur, prêt à être mis en action si quelque chose se passait.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais l'esprit tordu de ces Militaires !

- Ils voient le mal partout, avant qu'il ne se produise – voilà pourquoi ils sont toujours en avance sur nous et qu'ils peuvent réagir au quart de tour aux situations les plus délicates.

Melgon sourit.

- On voit que tu as plutôt gardé un bon souvenir de ton passage au Camp d'Entraînement du SiGIP, même si tu as échoué aux tests finaux !

- Toi, c'est tout le contraire ! Chaque année, lors de leur recrutement, le SiGIP me demande ton dossier, mais tu ne te présentes jamais à leur convocation, rétorqua Kesdame dans un rire. N'aurais-tu aucune ambition dans la vie ?

- J'aime mon métier, j'adore l'Unité Anaconda. Ca me suffit et je ne veux pas en changer ! Rien de bien sorcier, comme tu peux le constater, Kessye !

- J'aimerais tant te convaincre… Tu ferais un excellent sigipste.

- Hors de question. Tu ne m'as fait venir que pour mes états d'âme ?

- Un petit sondage de temps en temps, c'est bien mieux que d'envoyer un questionnaire ! Je n'aime pas les évaluations surprises mais il faut bien que je renvoie des rapports !

- La paperasserie. Comme si on avait que ça à faire…

Kesdame s'assombrit légèrement.

- Il y avait aussi une autre raison à ta venue. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est grave ou non.

- Je m'occupe d'une Unité d'Intervention, rappela Melgon. L'anticipation, ce n'est donc vraiment pas mon truc !

- Skyrone Skendromme a disparu.

* * *

La Colonel Kesdame Forgless avait fait passer Melgon dans sa salle de réunion.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit que d'une panne de voiture, ou autre chose, mais le fait que l'on ne parvienne pas à contacter le Pr Skendromme a inquiété la Police de la Route qui a trouvé son véhicule sur une aire d'aurrêt.

- Pourquoi avoir fait attention à sa voiture ?

- D'abord, une Fougar, c'est une voiture sportive haut de gamme qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours. Ensuite, les restaurants connaissent un va et vient perpétuel aussi quand un véhicule reste stationné presque une journée… Donner l'alerte fait aussi partie des consignes données au grand public pour éviter les attentats.

- Signaler tout véhicule suspect, énonça Melgon. Une bonne idée à la base mais qui rien que pour l'Unité Anaconda nous fait sortir plusieurs fois par mois, pour rien !

- Le Pr Skendromme se rendait à une conférence, dans l'université de Boval la ville voisine. Comme il n'arrivait pas, on a prévenu la Spéciale de la Zone qui elle non plus n'est pas parvenue à le contacter. L'appel de l'aire d'autoroute a été enregistré pratiquement au même moment qu'on localisait sa Fougar par repérage satellite.

- Melgon avait examiné les photos de la Fougar et de l'aire d'autoroute.

- Qu'ont donné les caméras de surveillance ? interrogea-t-il.

- On me transfère actuellement les films pris ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Les policiers de la Spéciale de Boval interrogent le personnel du restaurant et des commerces alentours pour savoir si on a vu Skyrone Skendromme lors de son passage au zoning commercial.

Melgon s'interrompit dans ses notes.

- Quelles sont les hypothèses ? Skyrone Skendromme n'avait aucune raison de disparaître sans prévenir j'imagine. Pas de conflits privé ou professionnel ?… Celui qui pourrait répondre à cela, c'est son frère, non ? !

- Il faut envisager le bref coup de blues autant que l'enlèvement. Dans les deux cas, la charge émotionnelle est à prendre en considération et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle brouille d'entrée le jugement d'Aldéran. Quant aux autres pistes, je préfère ne pas les envisager pour le moment !

- N'écarte pas non plus que l'on peut tenter de s'en prendre à Aldéran au travers de son aîné ! fit encore Melgon.

- Tu es bon quand tu ne t'occupes pas d'interventions ! sourit Kesdame. On ne pourra pas garder l'information secrète plus de quelques heures encore. Tiens autant de temps que possible avant de parler à Aldéran.

- A tes ordres. Dois-je conclure que, d'une certaine façon, tu mets l'Unité Anaconda sur ce coup ?

- Aldéran impliqué, c'est inévitable. Et, si ça se corse ou que ça tourne mal, il aura besoin que vous l'aidiez.

- On sera là pour lui, assura Melgon. Il est taré, mais c'est un brave gamin.

Et ce fut très inquiet, pour les deux frères, que Melgon retourna à son bureau.

Du coin de l'œil, Melgon surveillait Aldéran qui rédigeait son rapport de mission. Le Lieutenant n'approuvait pas la décision de sa supérieure de ne rien lui dire avant que l'information sur la disparition du chercher ne soit officielle. Le temps qui s'écoulait pouvait jouer en défaveur de Skyrone Skendromme et la Colonel Forgless le savait parfaitement cependant !

Aldéran avait repris son téléphone portable.

- Sky, tu es toujours sur messagerie. Essaye de me rappeler le plus tôt possible, que je sache si c'est toi ou moi qui dois aller chercher Eryna à l'école ! A tout à l'heure, frérot... Ah oui, tu es sacrément gonflant, au passage !

**25.**

Melgon et Kesdame s'étaient attendus à ce que le jeune homme prenne mal les faits qu'on lui avait dissimulés, mais pas à ce point ! Aldéran était fou furieux !

- Comment avez-vous pu me cacher cela ! hurla-t-il encore une fois. Mon frère doit être en grand danger et ces heures de silence ne pourront jamais être récupérées ! Avez-vous donc perdu la raison, tous les deux ? !

- On devait d'abord éliminer certaines pistes, les habituelles, tenta Kesdame.

- Je vous l'aurais dit si vous m'aviez posé la question ! glapit Aldéran. Mon frère n'est ni fugueur ni suicidaire ! S'il a disparu, ce n'est pas de son propre chef et sa vie est certainement menacée !

- Calme-toi, intima Melgon. C'est pour éviter cette hystérie que l'on ne t'a rien dit d'emblée.

- Je ne suis pas hystérique ! rugit Aldéran sans cesser de faire les cent pas dans le bureau de la Colonel. Je veux juste retrouver mon frère, en bonne santé ! L'Unité Anaconda n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi, laissez-moi rejoindre les policiers de Boval !

- De toute façon, tu iras, Aldéran, remarqua Kesdame. Je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, même si je t'ordonnais de rester ici !

- Je peux… ? fit le jeune homme, surpris. Je suis parfaitement à même de gérer la situation !

- Tiens-nous juste au courant, pria la Colonel du AZ37.

Aldéran tourna immédiatement les talons et quitta le bureau au pas de course.

Kesdame se tourna vers Melgon.

- Demain matin, s'il n'y a rien de neuf, que l'Unité Anaconda le rejoigne à Boval. Moi, je m'occupe de faire protéger la petite Eryna à _La Roseraie_.

- A tes ordres.

* * *

Libérant la puissance de sa berline, Aldéran avait rejoint la ville de Boval en moins de trois heures et s'était rendu au Bureau P15 qui était celui en charge du dossier Skyrone Skendromme.

Il avait menti à Melgon et à Kesdame : l'angoisse le torturait et il avait plus que de mal à organiser ses pensées. Il n'était sûr que des deux choses qu'il avait affirmées à ses supérieurs : Skyrone n'avait ni fugué ni mis fin à ses jours ! Il fallait qu'on le retrouve, au plus vite et que cela soit le fait du Bureau P15 ou la sienne !

« Calme-toi, Aldie, murmura-t-il en suivant les indications de son Guideur Staellite pour trouver le P15. Ton frère a besoin de toi, Si au moins, pour la première fois de sa vie, tu ne le décevais pas, ce serait pas trop mal ! »,

- Je suis l'Inspectrice Uvalle Phork et voici mon équipier l'Inspecteur Roug Damme. Nous avons fait remorquer la Fougar de votre frère au Labo d'Analyses. Nous avons déjà envoyé une copie de nos rapports préliminaires sur votre ordinateur. Et les suivants vous seront immédiatement transmis en copie.

- Merci. Faites-moi un résumé. Qu'ont donné les interrogatoires du personnel du restaurant ?

- Rien du tout, malheureusement. Ils n'ont fait attention qu'à la Fougar, bien plus tard ! Sur base des paiements par carte de crédit, on recherche les clients qui étaient au restaurant en même temps que votre frère, quand il a réglé son repas. Dès que l'on aura des adresses, on les fera interroger, au cas où ils auraient remarqué votre aîné.

- Les caméras de surveillance ? s'enquit encore Aldéran.

- Elles ont bien filmé l'arrivée du Dr Skendromme, mais il n'est jamais ressorti. On relève les identités de tous ceux qui sont rentrés dans le restaurant et le centre commercial à sa suite. Eux aussi seront interrogés et leur emploi du temps vérifié.

Aldéran fit la moue. Alors que la surveillance des lieux publics était constante, son frère s'était volatilisé ! Il n'y avait pas plus fréquenté qu'une aire d'autoroute et les vérifications pouvaient prendre de trop nombreuses heures voire journées encore !

- Il n'y a donc pas le plus petit départ de piste, conclut-il. C'est plus qu'inquiétant pour le sort de mon frère.

Roug Damme cessa un instant de tapoter sa table de travail du bout de son crayon.

- Il ne faut pas écarter l'hypothèse d'un enlèvement contre rançon, Inspecteur Skendromme. Autant les activités de votre grand-père que celles des chantiers navals du côté de votre mère représentent une fortune colossale.

- Nous avons étudié les dossiers de votre famille, Inspecteur Skendromme, enchaîna Uvalle Phork. Je ne vous surprendrai pas en vous apprenant que depuis la naissance, vos parents ont pris des dispositions de sécurité pour contrer toute tentative d'enlèvement sur vos personnes ! Précautions qui ont cessé quand votre frère et vous êtes devenus majeurs. Le programme de protection a pu être activé immédiatement pour votre petite sœur car pour elle il est toujours d'application.

- Skyrone n'a jamais ressenti la moindre menace à son encontre, fit Aldéran, réfléchissant davantage à haute voix qu'autre chose. Professionnellement, sa réussite et sa réputation ont pu faire des jaloux, mais il ne m'a jamais fait part d'intimidation quelconque…

- A présent, aux suppositions habituelles d'enlèvement contre rançon, assassinat pur et simple, problèmes sentimentaux ou professionnels, on doit ajouter tout ce qui tourne autour de mes propres activités au Bureau de la Colonel Forgless.

Uvalle revint avec des sandwiches et une nouvelle cafetière.

- Votre Colonel nous a effectivement transmis le dossier sur l'Inspecteur Brovell.

- C'est de l'ordre du possible, admit Aldéran. M'atteindre en s'en prenant à mon frère… Brovell doit pourtant davantage s'occuper de ne pas être pris par la Spéciale ou le SiGIP alors je l'imagine mal se lancer dans une histoire comme celle-là. Cette piste n'est pas à rejeter malgré tout.

- Nous ne lâcherons rien, Inspecteur Skendromme, assurèrent les deux policiers.

Aldéran n'était nullement rassuré, justement, mais là, il était arrivé au bout de son utilité et n'avait plus qu'à se trouver un hôtel pour le temps de son séjour.

- Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, Sky, tiens bon, on va te sortir de là !

* * *

Skyrone ignorait où il était, qui lui avait amené, et dans quel but !

La pièce était relativement grande, une sorte de cave, aurait-il dit. Il n'y avait d'autre ouverture que la porte de métal qui la fermait, et pourvue d'une trappe par laquelle on lui avait déjà passé un plateau repas sans qu'il sache rien de celui – ou celle – qui se trouvait de l'autre côté ! Une lampe montée sur un trépied était la seule source de lumière. Quant au radiateur portatif, il diffusait juste assez de chaleur pour lui éviter de claquer des dents.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus que sa montre pour lui donner un point de repère temporel.

Skyrone était inquiet et ne pouvait que se demander ce qui allait lui arriver ! Depuis l'enfance, il avait mis en garde contre les tentatives d'enlèvement puis n'y avait plus pensé ! C'était la seule hypothèse qui lui venait à l'esprit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette cave. Si on avait voulu attenter à sa vie, cela aurait déjà été fait lui semblait-il, ou alors il se serait retrouvé à l'hôpital avec des blessures !

Skyrone pouvait deviner que depuis l'université où il aurait dû donner sa conférence, on avait alerté la Police Spéciale, mais il se demandait bien s'il y avait des indices pour suivre sa piste depuis le restaurant.

- Aldie, j'espère qu'ils te demanderont ton avis… S'il y a une piste à suivre, je sais que tu ne la lâcheras jamais ! Même sans nouvelles de moi, je sais aussi que tu n'arrêteras pas avant de m'avoir retrouvé… Si au moins on me faisait entrer en contact avec toi ou des policiers, j'essayerais de te faire passer un message… Par les dieux, s'il pouvait, juste, s'agir d'une demande de rançon, cela ne poserait pas le moindre problème !

La violence était à mille lieues de l'environnement de travail du jeune homme. Il lui arrivait de frissonner rien qu'aux récits d'interventions d'Aldéran !

Là, il se sentait perdu, et pas uniquement parce qu'on l'avait privé de tous repères ! Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait le courage de se défendre si on s'en prenait à lui !

Skyrone venait de réaliser que d'Aldéran et lui, c'était son cadet qui était le mieux armé pour se tirer des situations délicates !

« Fais ce que tu peux, Aldie. Moi, je tâcherai de tenir le coup le plus longtemps possible… J'espère te revoir, mon infernal petit frère ! »,


	14. Chapitre 13

**26.**

- Mazette, on se refuse rien !

- J'espère qu'on t'a livré le plan avec la clé ?

- Tu nous offres le champagne au moins ?

La surprise passée de voir débarquer l'Unité Anaconda dans la suite qu'il s'était réservée au _Bungore_, l'un des palaces de la ville, Aldéran n'osa croire à la véritable raison de leur présence !

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu loin de notre Zone d'Intervention ? s'enquit-il.

- On a eu droit à un bon de sortie exceptionnel, fit Melgon qui n'avait pu que s'extasier également devant le confort des sept pièces de la suite. Tu as eu raison de prendre tes aises, on pourra tous s'installer sans se marcher dessus !

- Vous installer ? Dans ma suite ? Manquait plus que ça ! Enfin, du moment que vous ne prenez pas la chambre de Torko… Mais, que ferez-vous tous à Boval, hors de la Zone, vous ne pouvez agir !

- Tu deviens sourd avec l'âge ? ironisa Melgon. Je te répète que l'on a eu droit à un traitement de faveur ! Une sorte d'accord de collaboration avec le Bureau P15. Tu saurais que ça se fait si tu avais un peu plus d'expérience ! Mais le mieux, c'est toujours de découvrir par la pratique, ajouta-t-il pour atténuer le mordant de ses dernières paroles. Et puis, que ce soit la Colonel ou moi, on n'a jamais laissé l'un des nôtres dans le souci !

Aldéran ne put s'empêcher de rosir. Il avait bien deviné. Et l'attitude des quatre Inspecteurs de la Spéciale le touchaient profondément. A avoir passé les dernières années à s'éclater de toutes les manières illégales possibles, il avait oublié les qualités de l'amitié.

- Merci, balbutia-t-il, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

* * *

Aldéran avait fait monter des petits déjeuners de ses visiteurs matinaux.

- Avez-vous déjà eu contact avec les Inspecteurs Phork et Damme ? interrogea-t-il en achevant ses œufs épicés.

- Nous les avons juste prévenus de notre arrivée, fit Jelka Ourosse. Ils nous ont mis en copie de toute information qui leur parvient. Aux dernières nouvelles, aucun indice dans le dossier. Les gens de passage qu'ils ont déjà pu contacter sur l'aire d'autoroute n'ont pu apporter aucun renseignement quant à la présence du Pr Skendromme et, à plus forte raison, quant à ceux qui auraient pu s'en prendre à lui.

- Nous nous sommes arrêtés sur cette aire, ajouta la rondouillarde Lozelle Romberg. Mais après le passage des experts du P15, nous n'avons pas pu mettre la main sur le moindre indice.

- Je continue de visionner les films des caméras de surveillance, ajouta Yélyne Movrik.

- Merci, redit Aldéran avant que son beeper ne vibre.

Il alla à son ordinateur et lut le message qui venait de lui être envoyé.

- Aldie ? fit Melgon.

- Une lettre de demande de rançon vient d'être envoyée pour mon frère.

* * *

Uvalle Phork et Roug Damme avaient libéré une pièce pour les membres de l'Unité Anaconda afin qu'ils aient leurs aises pour le temps qu'ils auraient à collaborer ensemble. Mais ni les Inspecteurs du P15 ni ceux du AZ37 ne perdirent de temps.

- La demande de rançon est parvenue par courrier ordinaire, expliqua l'Inspecteur Damme. Enveloppe et papier recyclé bic ordinaire pour la rédaction des quelques mots des tas d'empreintes qui sont comparées au fichier même s'il y a fort à parier qu'il s'agira du personnel de la Poste !

Aldéran avait pris la copie de la missive tendue par Uvalle.

- « Dix millions de karénys pour Skyrone Skendromme. Instructions suivront », lut-il à haute voix. Quelle preuve a-t-elle été apportée que l'auteur détient bien mon frère ?

- Son badge pour la conférence était dans l'enveloppe, renseigna l'Inspectrice Phork. Devons-nous prendre contact avec vos grands-parents ou parents pour réunir cette rançon ?

- Je ne suis plus un ado débile, siffla Aldéran. Je peux très bien m'en charger ! A l'époque, j'ai falsifié quelques chèques, soit. Mais maintenant, je peux les signer de manière parfaitement légale !

- Il ne s'agissait pas de vous vexer, Aldéran, assura Roug. Uvalle et moi pensions simplement qu'il serait plus utile pour vous de vous occuper des à-côtés de cette demande de rançon.

- Mes parents sont très loin. A plusieurs jours de vol intergalactique. J'ai prévenu mon père, il est en route, quoi qu'il arrive à mon grand frère. Mais pour cette rançon, c'est à moi de contacter nos banquiers. Mon grand-père a déjà assez de soucis avec les chantiers-navals !

- Ca prendra combien de jours ? questionna Jelka, pratique.

- Quelques minutes, une heure à tout casser !

Aucun des Inspecteurs présent ne comprit pourquoi le jeune homme ne semblait absolument pas ravi par l'exigence du kidnappeur de son frère !

**27.**

Les instructions avaient suivi au compte-goutte. Cela avait été du conditionnement de l'argent à un premier lieu de rendez-vous hors de la ville de Boval.

Une autre aire d'autoroute semblant l'endroit le plus approprié pour un QG de fortune, les Inspecteurs du P15 et du AZ37 l'avaient fermée pour s'y installer !

Melgon s'était assis près d'Aldéran qui avait pris possession du bar.

- Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne, Aldie ? Une rançon, c'était bon signe, non ?

- Pourquoi se manifester plus de vingt-quatre heures après avoir enlevé Skyrone ? Pourquoi seulement dix millions ? Pourquoi aucun moyen d'entrer en communication avec Sky pour être certain qu'il est bien en vie ?

- Il n'y a pas de schéma type, Aldéran, répondit alors Lozelle Romberg. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la suite des numéros des billets, le mouchard, le produit indélébile tout est en place.

- Quant à « seulement dix millions », pour ne pas avoir à séquestrer votre frère trop longtemps, intervint Jelka. Le temps qu'on puisse malgré tout le localiser et préparer une intervention.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, insista Aldéran en tapotant de la main la valise sur roulettes qui contenait l'argent.

Melgon prit le cocktail que le jeune homme venait de préparer, leva son verre pour trinquer.

- Cette fois, ils sont obligés de nous contacter. Bien que je n'approuve pas, ce sera à toi de jouer et de leur répondre, Aldie. Mais, par les dieux, garde ton sang-froid !

Aldéran opina positivement de la tête et choqua son verre contre celui de Melgon.

* * *

L'Inspectrice Uvalle Phork avait répété une dernière fois les directives de base.

- Attendre cinq sonneries. Dès que nos opérateurs tentent de repérer le lieu de l'appel, vous prenez la communication, Aldéran. Vous le faites parler, vous lui faites répéter ses instructions. Vous demandez à parler à votre frère. Dès que l'appel aura commencé, nous entendrons votre interlocuteur mais même si nous parlons, lui n'entendra que votre voix. Demandez-lui aussi du temps, que nous puissions préparer une ébauche de stratégie une fois que nous serons sur les lieux.

- Je sais ! grogna Aldéran, tendu, sur la défensive.

Les techniciens du Bureau P15 avaient les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. Ils étaient prêts à lancer le traçage. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment maintenant et le téléphone allait sonner dans quelques secondes.

Melgon et Uvalle entouraient Aldéran tandis que les autres Inspecteurs n'attendaient qu'un signe pour partir en mission.

Le téléphone portable d'Aldéran fit entendre sa mélodie. Le jeune homme décompta les sonneries puis le posa sur le support haut-parleur. Uvalle lui fit un petit signe de tête.

- Aldéran Skendromme.

- Bonsoir, Skendromme. Tu dois être impatient d'entendre ton grand frère ?

- Je voudrais surtout le récupérer.

Déjà, les Inspecteurs étaient surpris. La voix de l'homme qui appelait Aldéran n'était pas déformée ou altérée par un procédé technique. Le spectre vocal s'enregistrait et, plus tard, il confondrait le ravisseur sans aucun doute possible.

- Te le rendre ? Ca dépendra de ce que tu as dans ton sac de voyage et de ta docilité.

- Vous mettrez vos pattes sur cette valise si j'entends mon frère, répliqua Aldéran, dents serrées. Passez-le moi au téléphone !

- Debout, le tube à éprouvette, ton délinquant de cadet veut être certain que je ne t'ai pas pété une cheville !

Aldéran serra les points, retint son souffle. Il allait en-fin savoir si Skyrone n'avait pas tout bonnement été exécuté dès son enlèvement !

- Sky, ça va ?

- Jusqu'ici, je suis juste privé de liberté et de vue extérieure.

- On va te tirer de là, frérot ! Sky ? Skyrone !

- Tu l'as entendu, Skendromme, c'est suffisant, déclara le ravisseur. Il a beau être pataud, je ne vais pas laisser ton aîné te donner des infos même si elles ne te sont d'aucune utilité ! Et les techniciens des P15 et AZ37 peuvent suivre la trace de mon téléphone portable jusqu'aux prochaines Fêtes de Fin d'année, ils ne réussiront pas à me tracer ! Allez, reprends ton calme, tire la langue et fait grincer tes dents sur le piercing qui te la transperce avant d'écouter attentivement.

Malgré lui, en un réflexe coutumier, Aldéran ne put effectivement s'empêcher de faire rouler le piercing de sa langue entre ses dents !

- Que voulez-vous, pour la rançon ? reprit-il.

- Tu me l'apportes, sur le parking du garage qui occupe l'aile Ouest du centre commercial de la prochaine aire d'autoroute ! Sortie 283, si tu veux toutes les précisions ! Dépêche-toi, je t'attends dans vingt minutes avec la rançon…

- … et mon frère ! ?

- Si tes copains des P15 et AZ37 ne font pas de bêtises, ça ira. Ne traîne plus avec eux à planifier à la hâte une tactique pour me piéger. Et il te reste à peine plus de dix-neuf minutes.

Roug Damme se tourna vers les techniciens.

- Vous l'avez localisé ?

- Non, Inspecteur. Téléphone portable de série, sans puce de localisation, piraté sur les six réseaux téléphoniques qui transfèrent l'appel d'un numéro existant à l'autre !

- Aldéran ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Roug. L'aire de la sortie 283 est à trente-deux kilomètres. Faites comme vous pouvez, moi je dois y aller !

- Deux vans vont te suivre, fit Melgon. Ceux du P15 vont s'organiser mais les Inspectrices et moi on va à cette aire ! Vu la vitesse de ta voiture, tu risques de nous semer mais on sera là très vite. Tu es sur écoute, on saura ce qui se passe. Encore une fois, essaye de gagner du temps.

- Ca n'a aucun sens, grommela Aldéran. Je ne crois pas à tout ce cirque… Par les dieux, pourquoi donc seulement dix millions ! ?

- « Seulement »… s'étrangla presque Yélyne Movrik.

Aldéran haussa les épaules. Il glissa le téléphone portable à sa ceinture et assura l'oreillette dans son oreille. Il déplia la poignée de sa valise sur roulettes et la tirant derrière lui, se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Dans moins de dix-sept minutes, il aurait retrouvé Skyrone… Et, en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la certitude de tomber dans un piège aussi grossier que redoutable !


	15. Chapitre 14

**28.**

Sur la cinquième bande de circulation de l'autoroute, Aldéran filait à pleine vitesse vers l'aire 183.

Plus il se rapprochait de son frère, moins il croyait le retrouver !

Il y avait trop de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire de rançon, son interlocuteur avait fait preuve de trop d'imprudences et en même temps trop de connaissance de la vie personnelle de son frère et lui !

Mais le jeune homme avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas l'explication à ce méli-mélo et les véritables intentions du ravisseur de son aîné, un homme à la voix inconnue.

A cette heure de la nuit, l'aire d'autoroute était relativement calme, faiblement éclairée.

Le téléphone d'Aldéran bruita et avant de prendre l'appel, il le brancha sur le diffuseur portatif afin que les Inspecteurs du P15 demeurés sur l'aire précédente et ceux du AZ37 qui étaient sur ses talons, entendent tout.

- Aldéran Skendromme, répondit-il tout en roulant très lente-ment à présent vers les parkings secondaires de l'aire.

- Continue dans cette direction, Skendromme. Vas vers le Parking C, il y a un paquet pour toi sous le panneau publicitaire des gâteaux.

Aldéran arrêta sa voiture devant l'entrée du Parking C et de loin vit l'enseigne vantant le moelleux des gâteaux.

Il arracha le papier du petit paquet à demi dissimulé dans les hautes herbes.

- C'est un téléphone portable, dit-il dans son micro. Il n'a plus envie qu'on partage les infos… Mais si je monte le son au maximum, vous devriez l'entendre quand même.

- On sera à l'aire 183 dans moins de deux minutes, renseigna Melgon dans son oreillette.

Le nouveau téléphone portable vibra.

- Aldéran Skendromme.

- Viens me rejoindre dans les toilettes des femmes !

- Hilarant, grommela le jeune homme.

Tirant la valisette, Aldéran obéit à l'injonction et se dirigea vers le bâtiment des toilettes qu'il apercevait à l'autre bout du Parking C.

* * *

Au volant du van, Melgon se tourna vers Yélyne Morvik qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- A quoi songes-tu ?

- Aldéran avait raison : tout ceci est tellement désorganisé alors qu'on sent une préparation minutieuse !

- Ah, toi aussi tu parles par énigme ?

- Ce sont ces incohérences qui n'ont pas de sens, poursuivit l'Inspectrice de l'Unité Anaconda. Et puis, il a cette rançon ridicule !

- Dix millions quand même, remarqua Lozelle Romberg. Je ne gagnerai pas ça en une carrière complète !

- Bien sûr, mais dix millions, ce n'est vraiment rien pour les Skendromme, intervint Jelka Ourosse. Et, même en quelques heures, je suis certaine que, dans le même laps de temps imparti, Aldéran aurait pu réunir dix fois plus !

Yélyne approuva de la tête.

- Cette rançon… c'est juste une diversion !

- Mais, alors…

- Oui, Melgon, c'est Aldéran lui-même que le ravisseur veut ! Aldéran a dit que son père était en chemin… Si ça se trouve, la cible n'a jamais été les deux frères, mais ce dernier…

- Aldéran, reviens à l'entrée du Parking et attends-nous, on s'est sans doute trompé sur toute la ligne !

Melgon et ses Inspectrices avaient scruté les environs de l'entrée du Parking C.

- Mais où est-il ? ! Réponds, Aldie !

- On est arrivé trop tard, Melgon… Il a été enlevé à son tour...

**29.**

Les Inspecteurs du P15 avaient rejoints Melgon et ses Inspectrices sur le Parking C mais ne trouvèrent pas davantage trace du jeune homme.

Ils réquisitionnèrent et firent rouvrir la salle du restaurant pour y faire le point.

- Nos policiers ont fouillé tout le Parking. Ils ont retrouvé le pistolet, le téléphone et le micro d'Aldéran, renseigna Roug Damme. Le ravisseur de Skyrone Skendromme a enlevé son petit frère et mis la main sur la rançon par la même occasion !

- Skyrone et Aldéran n'ont jamais été ses cibles, reprit Yélyne Morvik en s'en tenant à sa théorie. L'enlèvement du Pr Skendromme avait bien pour but d'atteindre Aldéran, mais pas comme on le pensait ! Et ce n'est qu'en détenant les deux frères que leur ravisseur pouvait atteindre leur père, faire pression sur lui… Pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication à cette façon d'agir !

- Cela semble effectivement plus logique, convint Uvalle Phork. Mais nous n'aurons confirmation que lorsque leur père sera là.

- Il a fait très fort, ce ravisseur, poursuivit Melgon. Il n'a pas laissé le moindre indice ! Et que ce soit en plein jour ou la nuit, il a pu très facilement neutraliser les deux jeunes gens.

- Il sait aussi comment nous fonctionnons, glissa Jelka. Il n'est donc pas seul… Deux cerveaux derrière tout cela, deux objectifs aussi peut-être ! Et, quoi qu'il en soit, les frères Skendromme demeurent en danger car même s'ils n'ont pas été tués d'entrée, rien ne dit qu'ils ne sont pas condamnés malgré tout surtout Aldéran, car dans l'Unité, nous devinons l'identité de l'un des deux commanditaires !

- Tu penses à Kélog, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Melgon. Toutes ces informations sur les Skendromme, la minutie du scénario de cette pseudo demande de rançon, les fausses pistes. C'est Kélog tout craché, poursuivit Jelka. S'il voulait une vengeance intéressante, il devait agir vite. Et quel meilleur allié que quelqu'un pour qui Aldéran n'avait aucune autre utilité qu'un moyen de pression ! ? Cela coupait net toute piste ! Sauf que ce complice avait lui aussi ses raisons vis-à-vis des Skendromme,

- Et comment parvenir à comprendre ce deuxième comparse alors que le passé du père de Skyrone et Aldéran n'est que secrets ! Hormis les trente dernières années, on a quasiment aucun renseignement sur ses activités d'avant…

- Il sera là dans deux jours. On va transférer notre QG ici et on en saura plus quand le ravisseur reprendra contact avec nous, décréta Uvalle.

- Les caméras du Parking C, comme par hasard, étaient en panne, mais le relevé satellite nous indiquera quels ont été les véhicules qui ont manœuvré au moment de l'enlèvement d'Aldéran. Melgon, vous pouvez vous en occuper ?

- Je mets mon Unité là-dessus.

La nuit était loin d'être finie pour les Inspecteurs du P15 et du AZ37 mais tous savaient qu'en dépit des apparences, le temps était compté et que même sans indices ils devaient tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver les deux frères Skendromme.

* * *

- Ca va mieux, Aldie ?

- J'ai encore la tête qui tourne, mais ça va passer… Dirige un peu ta lampe ailleurs que dans mes yeux, ça me file la migraine !

- Tu as les pupilles très dilatées encore. Ta céphalée risque de durer un moment encore !

- Tu te balades toujours avec cette lampiote ou quoi…

- Elle ne me quitte jamais, tout comme toi ton pistolet !

- Sauf quand on m'en déleste après m'avoir enfoncé l'aiguille d'une seringue dans le cou pour me contraindre à un bon roupillon !

Skyrone se releva du lit pliant sur lequel son cadet était toujours allongé.

- Tu sais ce que tout ceci veut dire, Aldie ? Me kidnapper, je peux le comprendre, mais pourquoi t'enlever toi aussi au lieu de se contenter de la rançon ?

- Parce qu'il ne s'est jamais s'agit d'argent ! Melgon m'a dit qu'il avait une autre hypothèse… Moi, je dirais qu'en nous détenant, le ravisseur va obliger papa à le rencontrer.

- Papa ?

- Je ne vois que cette explication au fait qu'on ne l'intéresse pas et qu'il n'a fait aucune revendication depuis le début de cette histoire !

- C'est vrai que la tête de ce barbu ne me dit rien, avoua Skyrone… Pourquoi tu fais la grimace ?

- Parce que s'il t'a laissé voir son visage, cela signifie généralement qu'on ne te permettra pas d'en faire un portrait robot par la suite !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tués de suite plutôt que de nous droguer à tour de rôle et de nous séquestrer ?

- T'es qu'un idiot, Sky !

- Merci…

- Réfléchis un peu : quelle est la valeur d'un otage mort ! ? Tu dois bien te douter que nous sommes la garantie de survie de notre ravisseur ! Dans le cas contraire, il sait que dès qu'il pointera le bout de son nez, les snipers de la Spéciale lui colleront une balle dans la tête !… A moins que ce ne soit papa lui-même qui ne lui règle son compte ! Surtout s'il s'en prend à toi... Oui, l'une des deux têtes veut se venger de papa et tu lui sers – l'autre veut sa revanche sur moi, tout simplement. Notre père, il est venu immédiatement, pour toi, je crois que c'est suffisamment éloquent sur les penchants de son affection !

Skyrone comprenait. Il avait réagi sottement, mais il songeait qu'à sa décharge, la claustration agissait sur ses nerfs et faisait tourner son cerveau au ralenti !

- On ne peut rien faire ? reprit-il.

- Lieu hermétiquement clos, porte blindée, aucun outil à disposition. Hormis un passe muraille, impossible de sortir d'ici sans l'accord de notre charmant hôte ! Et même s'il nous autorise à parler aux policiers ou à papa, il n'y a aucune info dont nous disposions qui puisse les mettre sur notre piste.

- Il a la soixantaine et une barbe.

- Exact, Sky !

Aldéran sourit à son aîné, moqueur.

- Tu comptais sur moi pour te tirer d'ici… C'est un peu râpé, j'en conviens ! Mais on ne nous laissera pas tomber !

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à notre petite sœur ? questionna encore Skyrone.

- Eryna est sous haute protection. Ca lui coûterait bien trop d'efforts de tenter de pénétrer dans _La Roseraie_. Rassure-toi, Sky.

Le silence revint, pesant.

* * *

Le jet intergalactique entièrement automatisé d'Albator s'était posé sur la piste privée de _La Roseraie_ en fin de matinée.

- Papa !

- Bonjour, ma belle Eryna.

La petite fille referma ses bras autour du cou de son père. Elle tremblait légèrement et il caressa doucement la crinière caramel nichée contre son épaule.

- Aie confiance, mon Ery, Aldéran va ramener votre aîné.

Eryna eut une sorte de sanglot.

- Ca fait deux soirs que Aldie ne m'a pas téléphoné pour me souhaiter la bonne nuit…

- Quoi ! ?

Albator reposa sa fille au sol. Il était déjà pressé, mais là ça devenait urgent !

- Je vais voir ce qu'il en est, ma toute jolie Ery. A bientôt.

- Tu me ramèneras Sky et Aldie, hein ?

- Bien sûr !

Prudent, son père n'avait pas voulu le lui promettre. Mais Eryna s'en contenta et lui sourit.

Sa voiture venait d'être arrêtée sous le porche, le moteur ronronnant.

Enfonçant l'accélérateur, il prit la direction de Boval.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! ? Skyrone, puis Aldéran ! J'arrive, mes garçons. Je ne vous ai que trop souvent laissés tomber. Ca suffit, il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités ! ".


	16. Chapter 15

**30.**

Si Melgon avait trouvé qu'Aldéran avait fait trembler les murs du Bureau de la Colonel Forgless, il découvrait à présent, à Boval, que le jeune homme avait de qui tenir !

Pourtant, Albator n'avait jamais haussé le ton. Sa voix posée, glacée, les reproches qu'il avait fait aux Inspecteurs du P15 et du AZ37 n'en avaient été que plus frappants ! Pas un seul frémissement de rage non plus dans son attitude, mais on sentait qu'on ne devait qu'à son contrôle qu'il ne s'en prenne physiquement à eux et ne les écrabouille !

- … Et, au bout du compte, vous avez perdu mes deux garçons, conclut-il. Quelles sont vos intentions à présent ?

- C'est à vous que leur ravisseur voulait s'en prendre au final, Monsieur, répondit Uvalle Phork. Maintenant que vous nous avez rejoints, il va se manifester à nouveau et nous pourrons enfin comprendre.

- Nous penchons pour deux instigateurs, pour deux buts différents, Monsieur, intervint alors Melgon. Nous avons de lourds soupçons sur l'un d'eux, Une fois le contact établi avec vous, nous pourrons nous occuper de protéger de remonter sa piste.

- Pour celui que vous pensez connaître... Qui ? Pourquoi ?

Melgon expliqua alors à Albator les récentes démêlées entre Aldéran et Kélog Brovell désignant comme le Ravisseur 1.

* * *

- Quand le Ravisseur 2 entrera en contact, il voudra vous rencontrer – son but depuis le départ – et nous allons arranger cela, Monsieur, expliqua Uvalle à Albator. Il ne s'éloignera plus guère de ses prisonniers à présent qu'il arrive à ses fins. Cela nous laissera largement le temps d'intervenir. Soyez assuré qu'on ne vous laissera courir aucun risque inutile.

- Je peux me défendre seul. Si je savais où le trouver, je serais déjà face à lui !

Les Inspecteurs le crurent sur parole ! Le plus âgé d'entre eux avait peut-être l'âge d'Albator, mais n'aurait jamais voulu le contrarier tant rien – en dépit des risques mortels courus par ses fils - ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

C'était une force tranquille, brute, inébranlable. Deux de ses enfants avaient disparu mais proférés les propos virulents de son arrivée, il n'avait plus prononcé leur nom et semblait même s'en désintéresser pour ne songer qu'à affronter un être qui ne pouvait que se révéler un vieil ennemi. Et pourtant, en dépit des apparences tous avaient la certitude qu'il ne pensait qu'à ses aînés, qu'il serait impitoyable le moment venu, pour les sauver.

Il fit cependant mine d'écouter attentivement les Inspecteurs Phork et Damme l'initier à la négociation.

* * *

En attendant le contact, Albator s'était installé dans la suite retenue par Aldéran au _Bungore_. Melgon l'avait accompagné afin de lui présenter Torko et éviter que le molosse ne lui saute à la gorge d'entrée !

- Manquait plus que ça… Mais je vois ce qui a fait craquer Aldie.

Torko était venu tourner autour du père de son maître, reniflant minutieusement, plus qu'interloqué par le grand oiseau noir désormais posé sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Bonjour, mon gros. Tu ne trouveras aucune odeur qui te soit familière sur moi mais on peut faire connaissance. Lui, c'est le Corback, le plus vieux de mes amis.

Sans doute rassuré, Torko retourna se coucher dans la chambre occupée par Aldéran, attendant patiemment son retour, ne faisant que lever la tête quand le Corback se posa sur l'un des montants du pieds du lit, l'observant de sa haute position, gémissant entre les plaques de son bec qu'entourait un linge strié de blanc et de bleu pâle.

* * *

Jelka Ourosse était revenue en début de soirée.

- Monsieur, il a pris contact.

- Lequel ?

- Le Ravisseur 2, comme nous le supposions. Je vous amène à notre QG.

- Faisons vite.

Malgré lui, Melgon fut soulagé de voir revenir Albator. Il ne connaissait peut-être encore que mal Aldéran, mais il commençait à saisir mieux sa personnalité au travers de son père ! C'étaient les mêmes détermination, intelligence froide et jusqu'auboutisme quel que soit le prix à payer – et le choc de ces deux personnalités ne pouvait que mener à l'affrontement, en temps de paix !

- Il doit rappeler dans cinq minutes, dit le Chef de l'Unité Anaconda. Songez aux recommandations que vous ont faites les Inspecteurs Phork et Damme. Nous sommes en place et pouvons partir avant vous pour l'endroit qu'il vous indiquera.

La mine d'Albator semblait indiquer qu'il ne croyait guère à l'efficacité du dispositif des Inspecteurs – vu leur impuissance depuis l'enlèvement de l'aîné de ses fils - mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire ! Melgon et Uvalle furent d'ailleurs certains qu'il avait arrêté son propre plan en tête et cela bien avant son arrivé sur le sol de la planète !

Le téléphone sonna et l'ancien pirate décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir, Capitaine.

- Bonsoir… Dorken.

**31.**

- Tu te souviens de moi. J'en suis flatté. Moi non plus, je ne t'ai pas oublié, mais bon, j'avais quelques raisons pour cela !

- Oui, je sais, Dorken Joresse. Vous, un ancien de mes marins, le dernier à avoir embarqué quand j'affrontais la Magicienne Noire. Mais, vous le soi-disant rebelle, êtes vite revenu dans les jupes de votre famille juste après le premier combat... L'une de mes premières affaires avec les Skendromme fut le rachat des entreprises familiales.

- Cet Armateur, ces affaires. Du vol ! aboya Dorken. Le jour est venu de payer pour toutes les vies que tu as brisées, pour toutes les familles que tu as séparées – la mienne n'a pas survécu au rachat et au démembrement de nos sociétés.

- C'est un point de vue. Ces considérations économiques m'échappent. Je n'ai fait que réorganiser ces sociétés et les rendre à nouveau rentables. Il semble que tu n'avais qu'hérité d'elles, moi de l'instinct pour les redresser, au prix de sacrifices de personnel, j'en conviens. Pour la question du jour : où se retrouve-t-on ?

Les Inspecteurs entendirent rire Dorken Joresse à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Tiens tiens, on est enfin prêt à répondre à mon appel ? En plus de vingt ans j'ai tenté par tous les moyens d'entrer en contact avec toi mais je me suis toujours heurté au barrage de la nouvelle organisation de la famille qui t'avait accepté, toi le déchet. Mon raisonnement était au final donc bon, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de te forcer la main : si je ne détenais pas tes deux morveux, tu n'aurais même pas répondu à ma salutation. Enfin, d'après ce que je me suis laissé dire : un seul des deux gosses ! Rappelle-toi de l'adresse de mon ancien domicile et tu m'y trouveras. Je t'attends de pied ferme ! Conclut l'interlocuteur en raccrochant.

Bras croisés, Albator n'avait pas remué d'un muscle. Melgon se tourna vers lui, faisant une signe de tête négatif quant au traçage de l'origine de l'appel.

- Vous souvenez-vous, de ce domicile, Monsieur ?

- Non. Mais il suffit de rouvrir le dossier Joresse dans les archives de ma société, _Arcadia_, enfin, c'est juste un nom, pour exister auprès de l'Armateur. Je n'ai jamais traité seul. Je ne faisais qu'apporter mes connaissances en matière de vaisseaux et surtout le génie de mon ami défunt. Vous y aurez également la composition de la famille de Dorken et l'organigramme de ses entreprises, vous comprendrez donc les raisons qui l'ont poussé à se venger, saisissant l'opportunité offerte par votre ancien collègue.

Les Inspecteurs du P15 et du AZ37 s'activèrent immédiatement avec les mots de passe qu'Albator leur communiqua.

- Il sera là pour le petit déjeuner, fit Dorken en se tournant vers Kélog. Il n'en fera qu'à sa tête, comme toujours, seul ! Il n'a pas changé, toujours la même obstination débile et certitude d'être génial ! Je le... Je lui ferai...

- Je te laisse ce type, comme convenu, gronda Kélog. Moi, seul Aldéran m'importe. Ca lui fera peut, mais ensuite je décapiterai l'aîné de ses gosses ! Donne-moi simplement du temps, quand il sera là,

- Mes enfants et moi saurons nous occuper de lui. Ses gamins sont à toi, Kélog. Disposes-en selon notre marché.

Sans plus un regard, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

* * *

Pendant que les Inspecteurs du P15 achevaient leur recherche et peaufinaient leur intervention avec ceux de l'Unité Anaconda, Albator s'était tenu à l'écart, pensif, inexpressif.

- Oui, Inspecteur Doufert ?

A peine étonné qu'il se soit rendu compte de sa présence dans son dos, souvenu de son nom, Melgon s'avança.

- Les Unités du P15 et mon Unité Anaconda sommes prêts à partir pour la maison de Joresse. L'Inspectrice Phork vous y conduira une demie heure plus tard.

- Ai-je tort de penser que ce n'est absolument pas pour ma protection que ces policiers prennent les devants ? ironisa Albator.

- Vous avez raison. En effectuant les recherches sur Joresse, nous n'avons levé que des zones d'ombre sur votre passé. Jelka et moi voulions comprendre pourquoi Joresse vous avait appelé « capitaine ». Comme vous le disiez précédemment : vous êtes tout à fait capable de vous défendre ! Vous règlerez vos comptes avec Joresse et sa famille ; et nous n'y comprendront rien, nous ne pourront sans doute en rien nous en mêler. Nos collègues et moi allons nous occuper du Ravisseur 1 qui ne pourra que profiter de l'occasion pour s'en prendre à vos deux fils, et surtout à Aldéran !

- Ils se sont bien partagés le travail, remarqua Albator sur le simple ton de la constatation. J'ignorais à qui j'aurais à faire, mais je me suis préparé à cette confrontation croyez-moi !

- Sans aucune peine, Monsieur.

Albator jeta un regard un peu surpris au Lieutenant du Bureau AZ37.

- Aldéran a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir pour supérieur, déclara-t-il. Il va peut-être enfin mûrir et prendre définitivement un départ honorable dans la vie.

- Je ferai de mon mieux tant qu'il sera dans mon Unité, assura Melgon. Et cela même s'il a pris le meilleur de vous et donc, hormis l'expérience, n'a plus grand chose à apprendre. Il a un caractère que je n'avais pas rencontré jusqu'à il y a quelques mois et il s'agit du meilleur qui soit ! Vous lui avez fait là le plus grand cadeau qui soit dans une vie !

- Il ne l'acceptera jamais. Me ressembler, même s'il ne le sait pas - c'est sans doute ce qu'il déteste le plus en moi, depuis qu'il est adulte... Tirez-le avec son frère des griffes de ce Brovell, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Sauvez-les, même si cela lui donne tout le temps pour me haïr encore et encore – et il a raison !

- Vous serez tous réunis avant la fin de la journée. Pour vos histoires de famille, à vous de vous arranger ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, ces caprices de « petits garçons riches et comblés », je les déteste ! J'apprécie bien davantage les personnes et ce même si je n'y comprends rien.

Albator soupira.

- je me sens vraiment dans un mauvais roman...

* * *

Après avoir assisté au départ des Unités d'Intervention, Albator avait laissé les Inspecteurs Phork et Damme lui faire de nouvelles recommandations pour sa rencontre avec Dorken Joresse.

- Ces précautions sont élémentaires mais elles peuvent vous sauver la vie, Monsieur. Ne vous écartez en rien de ce que je vous ai demandé sinon les policiers ne pourront pas assurer votre sécurité de manière optimale.

- Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire.

Plantant là l'Inspectrice du P15 perplexe et inquiète, Albator alla prendre place dans son véhicule, le temps qu'elle donne ses ultimes directives.

Dans moins de deux heures, il serait à l'ancien domicile de Dorken Joresse, à quelques pas de ses deux fils, mais n'aurait pas, dans un premier temps, l'opportunité de pouvoir leur porter secours ! Il devait d'abord se débarrasser de Dorken Joresse et sans nul doute de ses fils à lui ! Et pourtant, il ne se réjouissait guère à cette perspective.

- Je n'ai jamais su que tu avais voulu me contacter durant toutes ces années. Mes collaborateurs ont effectivement fait un barrage très efficace. Tes raisons étaient peut-être bonnes à l'époque, mais je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir levé la main sur mes enfants !

Il était peut-être loin le temps où le pirate de l'espace faisait sa loi. Mais, peut-être pas non plus ! Les policiers l'auraient à l'œil, pour sa protection soit, et ils auraient aussi à faire rapport sur ses faits et gestes. Pour les paroles, le micro sous son gilet pare-balles – pour contrer les munitions archaïques mais d'usage courant sur la planète Radel – les relayerait.

« Il va falloir que je sois prudent si je ne veux pas que ce soit à moi que ces Inspecteurs passent les menottes ! Pas avant d'avoir nettoyé la place ».


	17. Chapitre 16

**32.**

L'ancien domicile de Dorken Joresse se trouvait en bordure de bois, face aux champs, isolé. Devant le muret de pierres à moitié affaissé, un panneau annonçait la démolition prochaine de la maison de quatre étages.

L'Inspectrice Uvalle Phork arrêta le tout-terrain devant ce panneau.

- Joresse veut vous voir seul, Monsieur. Même si vous ne les apercevez pas, les Unités d'Intervention nous entourent ! La plupart des policiers sont arrivés par l'arrière, par le bois. Pendant que vous occuperez Joresse, ils investiront la demeure à la recherche de Brovell et de vos fils. Vous pourrez tout suivre dans votre oreillette. Je vous laisse approcher, seul.

- A tout à l'heure, Inspectrice.

Après s'être arrêté à quelques mètres de la villa, Albator resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou, mais laissant son long manteau ouvert, mains ballantes, il descendit du tout-terrain et se dirigea vers la maison.

* * *

A contre jour, les pans de son manteau volant autour de lui, la silhouette qui se dessina alors était très proche de celle que de nombreux ennemis du corsaire de l'espace avaient vue s'approcher avant de mordre la poussière.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu alors que tu n'as pas entendu la voix de tes fils au téléphone ! Tu as été assez stupide que pour me croire sur parole. Après toutes ces années, nous revoilà face à face, murmura Dorken. J'arrive, saleté de pirate !

Glissant le revolver dans la poche de sa veste, il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir à la rencontre de son ex et bref Capitaine.

Invisibles derrières d'autres fenêtres, ses enfants avaient déjà ce dernier dans la ligne de tir de leurs fusils de chasse.

* * *

Pourvu d'armes à feu, et blanche, Kélog Brovell descendait les escaliers vers les caves où étaient enfermés les deux frères Skendromme.

Ses anciens collègues allaient investir la maison au cours des minutes suivantes, il n'avait donc plus de temps à perdre.

Aldéran et Skyrone étaient peut-être deux, et le cadet des frères un sigipste, mais avec ce que Dorken avait dilué comme somnifères dans leur café du petit déjeuner, ils ne lui opposeraient aucune résistance.

Face à la porte de la cave, il s'arma d'un de ses revolvers et composa le code de sécurité pour la déverrouiller.

* * *

A vue, et sur les écrans de surveillance, les policiers des Unités d'Intervention pouvaient suivre la confrontation entre Albator et Dorken Joresse.

Les deux hommes étaient enfin face à face, aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre. Et les griefs qui les opposaient en faisaient des ennemis mortels.

- Je suis quand même surpris de te voir, fit enfin Dorken.

- Pourquoi donc ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même : sans détenir mes fils vous ne m'auriez pas fait bouger !

- Et ces deux gamins te tiennent tellement à cœur que pas un instant tu n'as demandé à leur parler ! Quelle garantie peux-tu avoir que je ne les ai pas tués avant même ta promesse de venir ?

- L'instinct de survie, répondit calmement Albator. Si je soupçonnais un instant que vous leur avez fait plus de mal, je vous abattrais sur le champ !

- Ils doivent apprécier, tes amis policiers qui ne perdent pas un mot de ce que nous disons, remarqua Dorken. Et, au lieu de me considérer comme un être dangereux, ils pourraient s'occuper de très nombreuses journées à faire la lumière sur ton passé ! Tochiro et toi équipez les navires militaires de Surveillance des frontières, mais il fut un temps où de semblables escadrilles – tous Etats confondus - te traquaient d'une galaxie à l'autre !

- Le le monde change, sauf des gens comme vous. Remuer autant de ressentiment après tout ce temps… Quant à votre véritable grief personnel, ce sont les affaires – et ce monde est sans nul doute le plus impitoyable qui soit. Il n'y a rien eu d'illégal dans le rachat de vos entreprises. Vous les gériez tellement mal de toute façon que, moi ou un autre, vous les auriez perdues !

Dorken Joresse tremblait de fureur. On le sentait à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge d'Albator mais que seule la présence des policiers qu'il devinait à deux pas l'en empêchait !

- Quelles sont vos intentions, Dorken ? reprit Albator. A moins de me faire attraper la mort dans ce froid, vous ne ne pouvez me causer aucun mal… Vous auriez d'ailleurs plutôt intérêt à me rendre mes enfants !

Dorken éclata de rire, ce qui inquiéta davantage Albator que ses explosions de colère.

- Les garçons m'ont servi à te faire venir. Déjà, contraindre un homme de ton orgueil à accourir à mon claquement de doigts est d'une intense satisfaction ! Cela se saura rapidement et je peux te promettre que nombre de ceux que tu as écrasés pourraient suivre mon exemple ! Pour en revenir à tes fils, ils étaient là pour servir la vengeance de mon partenaire ! Il s'occupe d'eux en ce moment.

- En ce cas, vous signez votre arrêt de mort, siffla Albator.

De sous son manteau, il sortit son gravity saber qui tira cinq traits de lumière en une fraction de seconde, vers les fenêtres de la maison. Alors que dans l'instant suivant, le canon de la pointe venait se poser sur la gorge de Dorken qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir son revolver.

* * *

Kélog avait eu raison d'être prudent. Skyrone dormait effectivement à poings fermés, mais il n'en était pas de même pour son cadet. Et même si son regard bleu nuit était trouble, Aldéran était encore en mesure de s'opposer à lui !

- Dommage, ça aurait pu se passer de manière beaucoup moins désagréable pour toi, Aldie !

- Ca t'aurait privé d'une grande satisfaction, rétorqua le jeune homme. Tout comme je sais très bien que tu n'avais guère l'intention de laisser mon frère en vie !

- Qu'il vive ou qu'il meure m'importe pourtant bien peu. Dorken se chargera de lui quand il en aura fini avec ton père.

- Il n'est pas question que ce Dorken ou toi portiez la main sur lui ! De toute façon, fais-toi plaisir et occupe-toi de moi plutôt ! Oui, comme tu disais, dommage que Skyrone aie commencé à s'endormir alors que je n'avais bu que quelques gorgées du mien. Il n'est pas question que je te facilite la tâche.

- Tu as une chance, soit, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Je suis meilleur que toi, à tous les niveaux. Si tu ne me crois pas, viens te mesurer, Aldie !

Le provoquant délibérément, Kélog se dirigea vers Skyrone. Aldéran ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur son ancien équipier de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Comment as-tu su que mes enfants étaient précisément derrière ces fenêtres ? aboya Dorken.

- Simplissime : c'étaient les seules dont les rideaux étaient tirés ! Ils ne sont que blessés. Mais sachez que si vous ne me rendez pas immédiatement mes fils, je ne vous promets qu'il n'en ira pas de même pour vous !

- Je crains qu'il ne soit bien trop tard pour eux deux…

- En ce cas !

Une fois encore, Albator fit parler son gravity saber.

* * *

- Pas possible d'être aussi sceptique, siffla Kélog en faisant claquer les menottes autour des poignets d'Aldéran qu'il avait réussi à plaquer au sol.

Le jeune homme avait fait son possible, mais effectivement, il avait eu plus que du mal à atteindre son adversaire qui lui avait paru se déplacer à une vitesse folle et à anticiper sans ennui ses propres coups alors que lui-même avait ressenti la solution d'évoluer au ralenti.

- Debout, on a un petit voyage à faire !

Kélog saisit les menottes par leur chaîne pour l'obliger à se relever en ajoutant pour la bonne mesure quelques bons coups de genoux dans les reins du jeune homme.

Le pick-up de Kélog était garé derrière la maison.

- C'est vous, Brovell ?

Bien que ses oreilles bourdonnent, Aldéran reconnut la voix de son père en même temps qu'il aperçut sa silhouette floue mais familière s'avancer vers Kélog et lui.

- Vous m'êtes indifférent, Monsieur, alors dégagez avant que je ne décide de prendre des mesures contre vous aussi ! jeta Kélog en le braquant de son pistolet.

- Ne reste pas là, papa ! Sky est au sous-sol, il n'y a que lui qui t'importe ! Je me débrouillerai !

Moins les cris de son fils que les balles que Kélog tira dans sa direction, convainquirent Albator de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison !

Avec un rire, Kélog ouvrit la portière du véhicule et précipita Aldéran sur la banquette arrière avant de se mettre au volant. Le moteur n'avait pas cessé de tourner et il démarra sans bruit.

* * *

- Sky…

Profondément endormi, le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Mais il respirait doucement et ne semblait pas blessé, aussi son père se sentit un peu rassuré. Albator entendit un léger bruit derrière et se retourna d'un bloc.

En tenue d'assaut, des policiers faisaient irruption dans la cave tandis que d'autres membres des Unités d'Interventions investissaient toutes les pièces de la demeure.

- Dorken Joresse ?

- L'Inspectrice Uvalle Phork lui a passé les menottes après que vous lui ayiez transpercé le bras de votre tir ! Par précautions, nous avons demandé une ambulance. Elle sera là dans quelques instants. Où est le cadet de vos fils ?

- Le dénommé Brovell l'a emmené dans son pick-up.

- Donnez-nous un maximum de détails sur ce pick-up, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur. On va avoir en sus le descriptif et le traçage de ce véhicule. Nous allons transmettre ces renseignements aux autres patrouilles. Les barrages vont être immédiatement activés dans le périmètre délimité ce matin.

- Faites vite, pria Albator. Ce Brovell n'a plus rien à perdre et il préférera précipiter son véhicule contre un obstacle plutôt que de se rendre.

- L'Inspectrice Phork va vous ramener au QG. Nous nous occupons de votre fils, Monsieur.

Plus qu'inquiet, absolument pas confiant dans les policiers, Albator ne put cependant que leur obéir. C'était déjà de peu qu'il avait sans doute évité d'être lui-même arrêté pour avoir blessé Dorken Joresse !

Reglissant le gravity saber sous son manteau, Albator remonta l'escalier, croisa au passage les infirmiers venus s'occuper de Skyrone.

* * *

- Kélog, tu connais la procédure aussi bien que moi ! Les barrages sont en place depuis un bon moment. Quelle que soit la route que tu prennes, le plus petit chemin de terre, tu tomberas sur l'un d'eux ! Ils ne te laisseront jamais passer !

- S'il faut qu'ils nous arrosent de balles… Il y en aura bien une pour toi !

- Fais preuve d'un peu de bon sens, enfin, pria Aldéran. Là, tu as déjà la perpétuité assurée ! Mais que tu me tues ou que tu nous précipites sur le barrage, c'est la peine de mort ! Ta carrière, tu ne peux la sauver, mais ça peut t'éviter le pire !

- J'ai pris mes décisions il y a longtemps ! Je ne pouvais revenir en arrière dès que j'ai donné les premières informations pour saboter les interventions de l'Unité Anaconda. Alors, ton petit sermon ridicule, tu peux te le carrer où je pense ! J'au-rais voulu détruire cet idéaliste de Melgon en lui prenant son compagnon… Tu m'as empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout et tu dois le payer !

- Kélog, ce sont ceux de l'Unité Anaconda que tu vas trouver devant toi au bout de cette route… En les obligeant à te stopper, tu leur feras le plus grand mal !

- Merci pour l'info. Ca me plaît !

- N'importe quoi. Comment as-tu pu passer à des sentiments aussi extrêmes ?

- Inutile de chercher, tu es bien trop idiot que pour cela !

- Je t'en prie, Kélog…

- Oh, la ferme, Aldéran !

Kélog saisit par le canon le pistolet qu'il avait posé sur le siège passager et en frapper son prisonnier à la tête.

- Un petit baroud suicide, j'adore trop, murmura Kélog, souriant, un dernier regard pour le jeune homme qui, sous le coup violent de la crosse, s'était affaissé sur la banquette, inconscient.


	18. Chapitre 17

**33.**

Kélog fit légèrement bouger son rétroviseur pour observer Aldéran qui revenait à lui.

- Tu la boucles et tu te tiens à carreaux, sinon je t'assomme encore !

Aldéran parut accepter la menace, mais Kélog devinait qu'il ne l'avait nullement impressionné. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait tenter une autre tactique, qu'il avait peu de temps et toutes les chances d'échouer !

Kélog Brovell n'était pas dans un état où on pouvait le raisonner. Il recherchait la mort, n'avait aucun plan de sortie autre ! Et il ferait tout pour entraîner Aldéran avec lui !

Dès lors, le jeune homme devait à présent surtout songer à lui et à la façon dont sortir de ce cercueil roulant !

Le pick-up changea encore de direction et Aldéran et Kélog purent apercevoir le barrage des Unités d'Intervention. Effectivement, Melgon et ses Inspectrices faisaient partie du groupe.

- J'espère que tu as fait ton testament, Aldie, ironisa Kélog en s'arrêtant.

- Rends-toi, Kélog ! tenta encore Aldéran.

Mais Kélog préféra enfonça l'accélérateur pour foncer droit vers le barrage.

- Yélyne, Jelka, en joue ! ordonna Melgon.

Depuis l'attentat contre Darys Loudar, Melgon avait décidé qu'il ne ferait aucun cadeau au traître. Cela le désolait que ce soit Kélog – ou n'importe quel autre membre de l'Unité Anaconda – mais il y avait des actes qu'il ne pouvait pardonner. Kélog avait rajouté à son « palmarès » l'enlèvement de Skyrone et d'Aldéran. Ce dernier était toujours son prisonnier et Melgon savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil !

Aldéran pouvait cependant deviner Melgon encore retenu par une dernière hésitation – due autant au souvenir des interventions passées qu'au fait que Kélog Brovell avait à répondre de tous ses actes devant la Justice !

« Il va faire tirer dans les pneus… ».

Que Kélog s'en doutât ou non, Aldéran n'avait plus l'intention de courir le moindre risque ! Il n'avait nulle envie d'une balle perdue ou que Kélog se retourne encore fois pour lui en coller une entre les deux yeux !

- A toi le dernier mot, Kélog, mais sans moi ! jeta le jeune homme en ouvrant la portière du pick-up pour s'en éjecter.

Le sol était dur, gelé, mais il ne sentit pas vraiment les chocs brutaux de sa chute. Il rebondit plusieurs fois et roula sur le côté avant que son élan ne s'interrompe enfin.

Le pick-up fonçait toujours, droit vers le barrage et Aldéran vit Melgon ouvrir enfin la bouche pour donner son ordre. Les fusils de Yélyne et de Jelka crachèrent leurs balles vers les pneus du véhicule qui explosèrent, le faisant déraper, hors de contrôle. Les arbres du bois le stoppèrent après plusieurs dizaines de mètres de course folle.

* * *

- Tu n'as rien, Aldie ? interrogea Melgon en l'aidant à se relever avant de forcer la serrure des menottes pour les lui retirer.

Le Lieutenant de la Spéciale soutint le jeune homme qui vacillait, étourdi, tout juste conscient mais se ranimant sous les émotions qui l'agitaient et le froid mordant.

- Ca me fera quelques bleus énormes j'imagine. Kélog ?

- Blessé, mais le fourgon l'emmène déjà vers le Dépôt de Boval avant qu'on ne le transfère dans notre Zone. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ! Skyrone ? Comment va mon aîné ! ? aboya-t-il.

- Ton frère dort toujours mais il va bien. Ton père est auprès de lui. Je t'envoie à l'hôpital à ton tour pour qu'on t'examine.

- Je vais bien…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! De toute façon, c'est la procédure, tu n'y couperas pas ! Soulagé de te récupérer, Aldie.

- Merci… Tu ne peux pas me renvoyer chez moi, sans la case « père » ? Evite-moi de m'amener face à lui…

- Je ne peux pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ton aîné, c'est toi qu'il attend depuis toutes ces heures !

- N'importe quoi !

- Aldie, il n'est plus tout jeune et n'a aucun temps à perdre en querelles affectueuses stupides. Si seulement tu l'avais vu arriver, partir au combat, pour vous deux. Puis pour toi, une fois ton grand frère sauf… Ton père t'aime, à un point inimaginable !

- N'importe quoi… Et, ne me fais pas rire, Lieutenant : j'imagine très bien le niveau zéro !

* * *

Soit la chaleur ranimait ses terminaisons nerveuses, soit son père le serrait vraiment très fort dans ses bras ! Aldéran ne put retenir quelques gémissements quand son père le tint longuement contre lui.

- Désolé, Aldie. J'oubliais ton vol plané, tes blessures… J'ai fait au plus vite, je t'assure ! Mais là, il t'emmenait, et tes copains de la Spéciale me tenaient à l'œil… Ce n'est pas une excuse… J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir faire plus !

- Je me suis débrouillé seul, et je m'en suis sorti ! Au fait, murmura le jeune homme quand il retrouva son souffle et sa liberté. Les collègues m'ont raconté ton petit numéro… Tu es plein de surprises ! Comment as-tu fait ? Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu été dans ce passé ?

- Je t'ai déjà presque tout raconté... Je suis tellement soulagé de vous retrouver, ton frère et toi ! Je sais pour Sky, qu'on dit les médecins, te concernant ?

- Que j'avais eu de la chance de ne pas m'être rompu le cou… Des muscles froissés, des contusions, rien de bien important.

- Tu as une belle ecchymose… remarqua Albator en dégageant les mèches d'un roux flamboyant du front de son fils, là où la marque rougissait encore, là où Kélog avait frappé le jeune homme.

- Une fêlure de plus ou de moins au cigare…

- Repose-toi à ton tour, Aldie. Dès que ton frère sera réveillé, je vous ramène à la maison. Eryna vous attend tous les deux avec impatience !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Kélog payera pour lui avoir causé toutes ces angoisses… Mais toi, tu t'es vraiment inquiété autant ? Même une fois que Skyrone aie été tiré d'affaire ?

- Aldéran, tu ne sais donc pas à quel point je t'aime ? !

- Non… Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment dit. Et puis, pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu sois là ! siffla le jeune homme. Mais bon, tout le reste de l'univers compte bien plus que ta famille ! J'avais deux ans quand je l'ai compris, quand je t'appelais en me réveillant la nuit et que seule une nounou venait… Je t'ai trop attendu que pour croire que tu viendrais un jour. Maintenant, je sais tout de la vie !

- Non, Aldie… De la vie, on ne sait jamais rien, et surtout pas tout. Et, je t'aime, infiniment !

- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard... J'ai ma vie et c'est toi-même qui t'en es exclu !

**34.**

Dès qu'on lui avait appris que les voitures de son père et de son frère avaient franchi les grilles de _La Roseraie_, Eryna s'était précipitée dans le grand hall en trépignant de joie.

- Sky ! Aldie !

En quelques bonds, la fillette se précipita vers ses aînés et se jeta dans les bras de Skyrone, le premier entré, et referma ses bras autour de son cou.

- Sky !

- Papa, si j'avais su que tu me ramenais pour me faire étrangler par ma petite sœur, j'aurais préféré que tu me laisses tranquille, ironisa Skyrone en défaisant doucement l'étreinte de sa cadette.

- Je t'étrangle si je veux ! Tu es à moi ! déclara Eryna en passant dans les bras d'Aldéran. A moi toute seule !

- Et moi qui pensais avoir une option…

Skyrone tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Delly Naurane.

- Plaisir de te revoir, Delly, dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Plaisir partagé, même si la petite laborantine que je suis ne s'en sort pas dans ses analyses sans son superviseur !

- Faudra vraiment que j'écrive un livre sur les alibis bidons afin de justifier sa présence, pouffa Aldéran en souhaitant également la bienvenue à la jeune femme.

A la vue de sa petite famille réunie, Albator soupira enfin d'aise,

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Aldéran avait fini son rapport des événements. Il avait à le transmettre au plus tôt à Bureau AZ37 et P15, ainsi qu'à l'Antenne du SiGIP afin que les charges puissent être immédiatement portées contre Kélog Brovell.

La mésaventure s'était terminée au mieux alors que rien n'avait pu présager cette fin ! Les complications que Kélog s'étaient imposées en étaient sans doute la cause !

- Vraiment, mon vieux, tu aurais eu plus de chances et plus de satisfactions à t'en prendre directement à moi même si c'était peu te contenter que de m'égorger au détour d'une rue ou de me tirer comme un lapin à bonne distance !

Il sourit.

- Si seulement tu avais pu prévoir que le plus dangereux de nous trois était en fait mon père ! Il n'a laissé aucune chance à ton complice et à ses propres enfants ! Je ne voudrais pas l'avoir, réellement, pour ennemi !

Aldéran se retourna sur le dos, un œil distrait sur l'ordinateur posé sur le lit à côté de lui.

Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, cela avait été effectivement l'attitude de son père. Le voile avait été levé sur son passé, mais là, grâce aux autres témoignages, il avait pu se le représenter en action et l'ancien pirate n'avait rien perdu de sa dextérité !

- Papa, pourquoi vouloir me protéger à tout prix après toutes les désillusions que je t'ai causées, le fait que tu sois tellement déçu de ce que je suis ? Tu m'aimes, enfin comme un animal son petit, par réflexe. Je ne ressemble en rien au fils dont tu pouvais être fier dont tu rêvais. C'est Skyrone qui, le brillant, l'intelligent, le presque fiancé - j'en suis certain ! - en aîné, tient ce rôle.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre en suppositions alors qu'il ne pouvait les étayer, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Et seul son père pouvait répondre à ces interrogations, en réalité, et ce temps ne viendrait jamais car l'orgueil des deux hommes les empêcherait l'un comme l'autre de refaire le premier pas !

Torko vint poser sa grosse tête sur le matelas en quête d'une caresse et ferma les yeux de bonheur quand Aldéran lui tirailla les bajoues.

* * *

Delly était restée pour dîner. Le prétexte des analyses scientifiques communes avait encore fonctionné, même si personne n'y avait cru, à commencer par ceux qui l'avaient invoqué !

Après le repas, tous s'étaient retrouvés dans le grand salon, près de la cheminée où les bûches se consumaient lentement en diffusant une douce chaleur.

- Papa.

- Oui, Aldie ?

- Il serait temps que tu racontes tout aussi à Sky et à Ery, suggéra le jeune homme. Je crois que tu as une histoire à raconter. Moi, je la connais déjà !

- Une histoire ? sourit Eryna, la tête posée sur le flanc de Torko. Une histoire de quoi ?

- Une histoire de pirates, gloussa son frère.

- Pouah, c'est pour les garçons ça ! Je préfère une histoire d'amour !

- Ca peut se faire, convint son père. Mais c'est une longue histoire, alors comptez bien sur plusieurs soirs pour l'entendre entièrement !

- Chouette ! fit Skyrone. Tu restes avec nous un moment encore ?

- Sky, ta faculté de déduction est confondante, taquina Aldéran qui reçut en retour un coussin sur le nez.

- Je vais être sur votre dos deux ou trois semaines, expliqua leur père. Les allers-retours, très peu pour moi. Je veux être certain que vous, ou votre sœur, ne risquez plus rien.

- Rien de plus qu'à l'accoutumée, grinça Aldéran entre ses dents.

Seul son aîné l'entendit et préféra ne pas relever la remarque.

Eryna s'était levée pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père.

- Raconte ton histoire, papounet !

Albator caressa la chevelure couleur de caramel et les joues roses de la fillette. Aldéran lui avait forcé la main, mais ce n'était pas plus mal ! Il était grand temps que ses deux autres enfants en sachent davantage sur lui. N'aurait-ce été que pour être préparés à d'éventuels retours d'autres revanchards de son propre passé !

Albator remplit de vin les verres de chacun des adultes présents puis remonta le fil de ses souvenirs.


	19. Chapitre 18

**35.**

Une sonnerie retentit à travers _La Roseraie_. Aldéran se redressa.

- Pas de bol. C'est toujours quand je surfe sur des sites pornos…

Délaissant la liste des vingt criminels les plus recherchés de la planète Radel, Aldéran reboutonna sa chemise et quitta son bureau, traversa sa chambre, faisant se lever Torko d'un claquement de doigts, au cas où !

Cette sonnerie là signifiait qu'Albator voulait voir ses enfants à son bureau, aussi Aldéran ne fut-il pas surpris de voir Eryna arriver en trottinant depuis un autre escalier.

- Sky ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, Aldie.

Aldéran frappa à la porte et entra en tenant sa cadette par la main.

* * *

En fait, Skyrone était déjà dans le bureau de leur père, Delly près de lui. Son cadet flaira ce dont il s'agissait mais se garda de gâcher le plaisir du jeune couple réflexion qui lui fit aussitôt demander pourquoi il rechignait à ficher cette petite pagaille alors que cela avait été sa spécialité des années durant !

Avec Eryna, il s'assit sagement dans le coin salon du bureau et attendit.

- Voilà… On en parlait depuis un moment… On l'avait décidé, mais on ne savait comment l'annoncer… Aide-moi, Aldie !

- Comment veux-tu que je me mêle de ça alors que j'ignore de quoi tu parles ?

Skyrone lui jeta un regard à la fois dubitatif et reconnaissant ! La réponse de son cadet parut lui rendre son habituelle confiance en lui et le fil de ses idées surtout !

- J'ai demandé Delly en mariage.

- Si elle pas répondu « oui », je ne vois pas quel est ton intérêt à nous faire perdre notre temps, taquina Albator.

- Parce que un « non » est une véritable info ! pouffa Delly.

- On se marie dans quinze jours, renseigna Skyrone, rose de bonheur.

- Déjà ? ! ne put s'empêcher de tiquer Aldéran.

- Si on attend la fin du prochain été – comme on l'envisageait au départ – Delly tiendrait un bébé plutôt qu'un bouquet dans ses bras !

- Toutes mes félicitations, lança Albator en sortant une bouteille de champagne du frigo et en faisant sauter le bouchon. Voilà une double extraordinaire nouvelle qui me ravit. Même si pour la première, je m'en doutais un peu !

Aldéran tendit une flûte à son aîné, ainsi qu'à Delly et à Eryna sauf que celle-là contenaient de la limonade. Il étreignit son frère.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, mon grand dadais ! Delly est une jeune femme que j'adore !

- D'accord, mais à bonne distance, cavaleur !

- Si on peut même plus s'amuser… mentit Aldéran en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et rien que pour faire enrager son cadet, Skyrone embrassa longuement sa fiancée !

* * *

Ceux de l'Unité Anaconda ne manquèrent pas de charrier copieusement leur jeune équipier !

- Pourtant, on pensait bien que ce serait toi, le dragueur impénitent, qui ferait le premier le malheur d'une jeune femme !

- Skyrone fait à peine la différence entre sa droite et sa gauche. Il manque quelques cases à cette Delly pour qu'elle aie accepté d'épouser un demeuré ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas te laisser souffler sous le nez un joli lot comme elle ! ?

- Enfin, de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il y aie un des deux frères Skendromme à avoir du plomb dans la cervelle !

- Quinze jours, cela te laisse juste le temps de faire un régime pour rentrer dans ton smoking.

- Et moins de quinze jours pour trouver une cavalière classe pour être de la fête !

Aldéran haussa les épaules et leur tira la langue.

Le quotidien de l'Unité Anaconda avait repris. Darys Loudar allait mieux, mais il ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs semaines encore. Yélyne et Lozelle avaient trouvé leurs marques et tout était pour le mieux !

**36.**

Le tout proche mariage de Skyrone et de Delly avait donné envie à Aldéran de renouer avec Dynna. Mais l'institutrice avait répondu aux abonnées absentes aussi le jeune homme était-il définitivement retourné vers Shyrielle Elghor.

- Ne me dis pas que ça t'a donné des idées ? pouffa-t-elle.

- Certainement pas ! Je tiens bien trop à ma liberté !

- La liberté de sauter tout ce qui passe, rectifia-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Combien de râteaux – ou de lapins posés – faudra-t-il pour te donner un peu d'humilité ?

- Ca n'arrivera jamais, pouffa-t-il. Je suis bien trop mignon et c'est pas moi qui le dis. Je tire tout qui je veux !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est bien tout cela qui fait ton charme par contre !

La jeune fille jeta un regard un peu inquiet autour d'elle.

- Tu es sûr que je me tiens correctement ? Je parle pas trop fort ?

- Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ?

De la tête, Shyrielle, désigna du plus discrètement qu'elle put l'orchestre, le personnel de salle en rang d'oignons derrière plusieurs tables et devant le couloir des cuisines, les autres clients sur leur trente et un auprès de chacun desquels se tenait en permanence un autre membre du personnel.

- J'apprécie, tout cela est magnifique, mais c'est tout à l'opposé des établissements dont j'ai l'habitude des lieux où nous nous sommes déjà rendus.

- Tu trouveras très vite le rythme, assura Aldéran. Et puis, pourquoi vouloir faire comme tout le monde ? Sois toi-même, personne ne t'en fera le reproche. Crois bien aussi que certains clients ont à peine quelques manières !

- Merci.

Elle se sentait déjà mieux et se détendit, eut de nouveau envie de le titiller !

- Tu peux être adorable, parfois. Alors pourquoi si souvent faire la tête ou ronchonner sur tout ? Etre gentil, ça casse l'image que tu t'es composée ?

- Ca a surtout beaucoup moins d'intérêt, s'amusa Aldéran, nullement vexé. J'ai très vite découvert que ficher le boxon rendait les jours, et les nuits, plutôt palpitants ! Ca attire l'attention sur soi aussi, sans compter que cela offre une multitude de sujets de conversation dans les cellules de garde à vue ou de dégrisement !

Une expression très tendre, et très fugitive, passa sur le visage d'Aldéran.

- Et j'ai découvert il y a peu que cela semblait empêcher nullement les parents de vous aimer, presque plus encore à cause des inquiétudes causées. Mais bon, ce furent des circonstances exceptionnelles... Mon père s'en voudra certainement rapidement d'avoir été presque affectueux. Il suffira qu'il se souvienne de ce que je suis pour ne plus songer qu'aux déceptions !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, renchérit Shyrielle : toute la séduction des enfants terribles. Les piercings à la langue et au nombril, les tatouages, c'était pour finir de faire bonne mesure ?

Aldéran éclata de rire, faisant se tourner quelques têtes.

- Beaucoup plus simplement : j'aimais trop !

Et, comme on apportait leur plat, les deux jeunes gens trinquèrent joyeusement.

* * *

- Là, franchement, Delly, tu me donnes des envies !

Tout à fait consciente qu'elle était à croquer dans sa robe de mariée, Delly prit quelques poses qui ravirent son futur beau-frère !

Corsage soyeux, scintillant, froufroutant. Un nombre incalculable de boutons dans le dos, pour un déshabillage qui s'apparenterait à de la torture. Une traîne et des manches maintenues par des pressions que dissimulaient des rubans dorés. Trois jupes superposées de longueurs diverses pour laisser voir les étoffes précieuses et découvrir les chevilles. De fines mules montées sur une semelle et des talons aiguilles transparents vertigineusement hauts. Et pour compléter le charmant tableau, des mitaines afin que tous voient les pierres et perles de sa bague de fiançailles !

- Je savais que ça te ferait de l'effet, garnement ! Et, justement, pas de bol pour toi : pas touche !

- Sky m'a déjà mis en garde…

- Elle est pas chou ? fit Eryna en rentrant dans le salon d'essayage monté dans un coin de la chambre de la jeune fiancée. Je savais que j'avais plein d'idées.

- Ouaips, surtout des mauvaises !

- Vilain ! décréta la fillette en levant son ombrelle pour frapper son frère.

Dans sa longue robe rose, avec son escarcelle de velours avec rubans, son chapeau et son ombrelle, Eryna était adorable.

- Et Loki, mon fiancé, il portera la même chose, mais en bleu !

- Une robe et des rubans ?

- Mais non, bêta, un costume ! T'es vraiment idiot parfois, mon grand frère !

- Très souvent, même ! assura Aldéran en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

Eryna sourit de toutes ses dents de lait.

- Moi aussi, je vais bientôt me marier !

- Hum, ça m'étonnerait que papa te donne son accord !

- Pourquoi ? Sky lui a rien demandé à lui ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Ben, t'es une fille, banane !

- C'est pas juste…

- De toute façon, tu as tout le temps assura Delly. Il suffira que ton papa…

- … et tes frères !

- … et tes frères sachent que tu seras heureuse et tout se passera bien !

- De quoi j'me mêle ? grogna Eryna en tournant la tête pour ne plus voir Aldéran et bouder. Je veux, moi toute seule ! Loki, il est tout chou. On ira en voyage à _Paradise Land_ après le mariage, essayer tous les manèges !

Eryna parut réfléchir à quelque chose de primordial dans l'organisation de sa lune de miel !

- Aldie, tu nous conduiras en voiture ?

- Bien sûr !

Puis, se rappelant qu'elle boudait son aîné, elle refit la moue.

- En parlant de voyage de noces, c'est très gentil à toi de nous offrir le nôtre, Aldie !

Aldéran sourit.

- Je suis bien trop gentil, ces derniers temps, faudrait que je reprenne mes bonnes vieilles habitudes !

- Non, pas trop vite.

- Et puis, fallait bien quelqu'un pour tenir la chandelle alors j'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour m'incruster dans votre petite escapade ! compléta le jeune homme.

Delly se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Je t'aime bien, Aldéran, mais Sky et moi ne voulons pas de toi dans notre chambre !

- Egoïstes !

Aldéran aurait bien embrayé sur quelques vannes scabreuses, qui auraient plus à Delly au demeurant, mais Eryna était là.

- Tu veux pas aller jouer dehors, Ery ? proposa-t-il en affichant son air le plus innocent du monde !

Sa petite sœur lui lança un regard noir.

- Il fait – 15° !

- Et alors ? !

Ce qui valut au jeune homme une seconde frappe d'ombrelle.

- Par contre, enlève ta jolie robe, Ery, conseilla Delly. Il ne faudra pas l'abîmer ou la salir avant le mariage.

- Déjà…

- Tu pourras la remettre le prochain week-end : on fait des photos en tenue pour le book du mariage. Au fait, Aldie, tu seras là avec une cavalière ou pas ? Le photographe voudrait savoir pour s'organiser ?

- Je ne sais pas encore qui, mentit Aldéran, mais je viendrai avec une fille !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- Tu vas la louer dans une boutique ? demanda candidement Eryna.

- Tiens, en v'là une bonne d'idée !

- Aldie, je crois que tu te fiches de moi !

Eryna lui tira la langue et ré-entreprit de bouder !


	20. Chapitre 19

**38.**

Lozelle Romberg se leva et s'approcha du bureau d'Aldéran.

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai commandé un gros colis, et j'ai reçu l'avis comme quoi il m'attend au bureau de Poste, juste en face du Bureau. Tu veux bien m'accompagner pour le retirer et m'aider à le transporter jusqu'à ma voiture ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ne traînez pas, prévint Melgon. Une alerte pourrait retentir à n'importe quel moment !

- Nous ferons au plus vite, assura Lozelle. Merci, Aldéran.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour y prendre son revolver.

- Non, pas de temps à perdre, intima Melgon. Filez vite au bureau de Poste tous les deux.

Délaissant pour quelques minutes donc leur arme de service, Aldéran et Lozelle quittèrent le plateau.

« A quoi ça sert qu'on aie inventé les heures de permanence, grommela Melgon. Faudra que je te rappelle cela à ton retour, Lozelle ! Moins qu'à tout autre boulot on ne peut permettre à tout un chacun d'aller et de venir à sa guise ! ».

* * *

Il y avait file à tous les guichets du bureau de Poste, et une plus longue encore à celle des Colis !

- Tu devrais revenir plus tard, hasarda Aldéran.

- Non, j'ai une semaine de congé et je pars dès la fin du service… Il faut donc que je récupère cet envoi maintenant ! Cela peut prendre quelques minutes, effectivement. Si tu veux, Aldie, retourne au Bureau. Je te téléphonerai quand j'aurai mon paquet !

- Je préfère attendre. Donner ton bordereau et recevoir ton colis ne va pas prendre des heures !

- Encore merci, Aldéran.

* * *

Melgon regarda sa montre.

- Par les dieux !

Cela faisait plus d'une demie heure que Aldéran et Lozelle avaient quitté le AZ37 ! Il n'y avait eu aucune alerte soit, même pas une rumeur, mais pointilleux à ses heures, Melgon détestait savoir ses équipiers dans la nature ! Comment pouvait-il donc s'organiser dans ces conditions ! ?

- Jelka, je tombe sur le renvoi d'appel automatique du portable du gamin… Es-tu arrivée à joindre Aldie ou Lozelle, toi ?

- Non, comme toi. Je n'aime pas ça…

* * *

Les braqueurs étaient sept. Ils avaient neutralisé les entrées et sorties du petit bureau de Poste et tenaient toutes les personnes présentes en respect. Les Agents de Sécurité avaient été les premiers à être mis de côté, désarmés, les poignets entravés par des menottes flexibles. Quant aux clients, ils avaient été rassemblés en trois groupes, agenouillés, les mains croisées sur la nuque après avoir dû déposer leur téléphone dans un sac poubelle.

- Impossible de déclencher l'alarme ou d'intervenir, chuchota Lozelle à l'oreille d'Aldéran.

- A deux contre sept, c'était un peu voué à l'échec, répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle. Il y a sûrement un signal automatique qui va prévenir, le Bureau AZ37 ! J'espère surtout que l'un des clients ne fait pas partie des 98% de civils armés et que personne ne va vouloir se montrer héroïque, ou stupide !

- Tu crois que…

- C'est le facteur inconnu le plus redouté lors des Interventions, tu le sais, non ?

- Aldie, je n'ai pas été sur le terrain dix fois dans ma carrière ! Je suis une technicienne… Mais si tu as une idée, je te suivrai !

- Je préfère attendre de voir le reste de l'Unité se pointer ! En ce cas, tu reconnaîtras aussi bien que moi le signal de Melgon.

La quadragénaire qui se tenait devant Aldéran et Lozelle se retourna, franchement agacée.

- Fermez-la ! Vous voulez que ces fous nous dégomment comme au tir à pipes ? !

Mais, plus encore que les pistolets-mitrailleurs des braqueurs, Aldéran craignit la crosse du revolver qui venait de dépasser de la poche du manteau de la dame !

Le seul espoir demeurait dans les Unités d'Intervention du AZ37 !

* * *

La Colonel Kesdame Forgless s'arrêta devant le bureau de Melgon.

- Tu pars immédiatement.

- Il me manque…

- Aldéran et Lozelle font partie des otages, dans le bureau de Poste juste en face.

- Par les dieux !

- J'ai voulu t'avertir avant de te demander de rejoindre les autres Unités en salle de réunion ! Rejoins-nous vite pour le bref topo de la situation.

Melgon ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

**39.**

Les braqueurs se savaient cernés mais savaient qu'ils bénéficiaient de la meilleure des protections : les otages. Ils avaient donc réclamé un bus, un jet prêt à décoller et l'assurance d'aucune intervention en traître sinon, c'étaient les six clients à la taille entourée d'explosifs qui libéreraient leur route !

Au vu de l'encerclement, les braqueurs avaient rassemblé les otages afin de mieux les tenir à l'œil.

Deux Agents de Sécurité étaient près de Aldéran et Lozelle. L'un deux se glissa très légèrement vers Lozelle.

- Je vous connais de vue, vous êtes du Bureau, en face, mur-mura-t-il du coin des lèvres. Mon collègue ici et moi sommes d'une entreprise privée, nous avons donc une arme de plus que les Agents de la Poste ! Si on peut faire quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? siffla la quadragénaire qui n'avait pas perdu un mot. C'est votre boulot, faites-le !

- On ne bouge pas, gronda Aldéran, très bas. Il y a trop de cibles possibles en cas de tirs fous ! On garde son sang-froid et on attend les Unités d'Intervention !

- Lâches ! A quoi servent donc nos impôts !

A l'intérieur du bureau de Poste, la tension montait et elle n'était pas uniquement due aux braqueurs !

« Purée, Lozelle, j'espère que ton colis en valait la peine ! », songea Aldéran.

* * *

Un Négociateur était entré en action donnant le temps aux Unités de verrouiller le secteur, de s'aligner sur les alarmes et autres caméras internes, de se rapprocher au maximum !

Les braqueurs étaient déterminés. Ils avaient pris de gros risques, mais pour un pactole maximum ! Ils ne repartiraient pas sans et ne se laisseraient pas stopper !

Tout indiquait que cela risquait de finir dans un bain de sang.

Depuis l'un des QG mobiles, Melgon suivait ce qui se passait dans le bureau de Poste sur les différents écrans de télévision.

- Aldéran et Lozelle ne peuvent rien, fit Jelka en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

- Je prie les dieux qu'ils ne tentent rien ! Mais je redoute bien plus les civils. J'en vois une dizaine qui ne cessent de s'agiter et d'attirer, d'énerver, les braqueurs… Tu as lu les CV des Agents de Sécurité, n'est-ce pas.

- Oui, et je sais que ce sont les deux qui sont près de Aldie et Lozelle qui t'inquiètent, répondit Jelka.

- Ils gagnent d'énormes primes en cas de prise de risques… Ils sont capables de tout, et du pire. Que cela se termine bien ou mal, la plupart d'entre eux s'en moquent puisqu'ils touchent automatiquement. Je le sens mal. Je le sens très mal, conclut Melgon.

* * *

La quadragénaire n'avait plus pu se retenir.

- Puisque personne n'a assez de courage…

Elle s'était redressée, son petit revolver à la main, agité de tremblements.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Trois braqueurs s'étaient retournés d'un bloc, pistolet-mitrailleur levé.

Aldéran se détendit pour plaquer l'agitée à terre.

- Au sol, tâchez de vous abriter ! hurla-t-il aux otages autour de lui.

Les balles sifflèrent au-dessus de lui. Mais le mal était fait et le faux et ténu équilibre s'était rompu.

Les deux Agents Privés prirent l'initiative à leur tour, visant les braqueurs, mais pas assez rapides malgré tout. Et quelques instants plus tard, ils s'effondrèrent.

Lozelle agit alors et se jeta sur l'arme que l'Agent Privé près d'elle avait laissé échapper. Aldéran ne put que l'imiter pour celui qui était tombé près de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire et pourtant c'étaient Lozelle et lui qui étaient dans la ligne de mire des braqueurs !

- Aldéran ! Lozelle ! NON !

Affolé, connaissant déjà l'issue de cette confusion, Melgon se savait totalement impuissant car il y avait encore tous les autres otages à tenter de sauver et c'étaient eux sa priorité !

- Melgon, on…

- … Il faut attendre que le calme revienne. Par les dieux, après Darys et Kélog, pourquoi me prendre encore Aldéran et Lozelle ! ?

Melgon serra les poings.

Des quatre balles qui l'atteignirent, Aldéran n'eut vraiment conscience que de celle qui le toucha sous l'oreille, faisant jaillir un flot de sang. Il s'écroula.

- Aldie !

Se relevant trop brusquement, Lozelle vida son chargeur en direction du braqueur qui avait abattu le jeune homme.

- Idiote, gronda-t-il, indemne.

Il leva une fois encore son pistolet-mitrailleur et la rafale frappa Lozelle en pleine poitrine, la projetant en arrière.

- Lozelle…

Aldéran tenta de se redresser. Lozelle gisait à quelques pas de lui, la poitrine déchiquetée par les impacts.

La fusillade se poursuivait autour de lui, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait plus. Il était incapable de bouger et il lui semblait que ses forces l'avaient abandonné d'un seul coup. Sa vue se brouillait, s'obscurcissait.

Une douleur fulgurante se répandit soudain depuis sa main gauche et son ventre. L'espace de quelques instants, avant que tout ne devienne noir, silencieux.


	21. Chapitre 20

**40.**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, on n'entendait comme sons que les vrombissements, soufflements des machines et autres perlements des compte-gouttes qui maintenaient Aldéran en vie.

- Tu devrais rentrer à _La Roseraie_, papa, tu es épuisé.

- Un jour de plus, Sky, soupira Albator. Il faut pourtant bien qu'il se réveille !

- J'ai vu le dernier rapport médical. Ca ne devrait pas être pour ce soir. Viens, je te ramène.

Ankylosé par tout le temps passé dans le pourtant confortable fauteuil du coin salon de la chambre, Albator se releva, se dirigea encore une fois vers le lit.

Inconscient, Aldéran était toujours sous assistance respiratoire et la blessure à l'aine, du côté droit, était la seule à ne pas être visible. Un manchon entourait sa main gauche qu'une balle avait traversée. Un gros pansement apparaissait sous les mèches d'un roux incendiaire, un peu en arrière de l'oreille. Et, à présent une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche de la mâchoire à l'arête du nez !

- A demain, Aldie, murmura son père en l'embrassant sur le front, le coma de son fils lui permettant ce geste tendre qu'il n'avait pas, malheureusement, pas eu durant la tendre enfance de son rejeton.

- Allez, viens papa, murmura encore Skyrone.

Bien que monumentale, _La Roseraie_ n'en était pas moins emplie des passages de ses habitants ainsi, des souvenirs qu'ils y laissaient et de tout l'amour qui les unissait.

Mais qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un des membres de la famille et toute l'atmosphère s'alourdissait.

* * *

Aussi longtemps qu'il lui resterait encore à vivre, Albator n'oublierait jamais cette matinée du jour où son fils cadet était tombé sous les balles.

Ramenée par l'une des navettes du cargo à bord duquel elle effectuait sa croisière galactique, Karémyne Skendromme était revenue pour le mariage de Skyrone et son mari avait été la chercher à l'astroport.

Fine, blonde, les cheveux courts, légèrement maquillée, les prunelles d'un bleu marine, le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur elle. Et l'éloignement des derniers mois n'avait en rien amoindri la flamme intense qui s'illumina dans ses yeux quand elle aperçut son époux qui l'enlaça tendrement.

- Je ne pensais pas que quoi que ce soit puisse t'arracher à cette croisière, sourit-il.

- Tu manques singulièrement d'imagination, mon vieux ! déclara très gentiment sa femme en décollant à peine ses lèvres des siennes. Heureusement que mes fils relèvent le niveau !

Elle rit et glissa son bras sous le sien.

- Evidemment, depuis qu'Aldéran s'est assagi, nous ne devions plus guère nous attendre à de nouvelles surprises ! Skyrone fait peu, mais il fait fort ! Alors, raconte, comment est cette jeune Delly ? !

- Elle est magnifique !

- Heu, doucement sur le panégyrique, mon cher pirate ! prévint Karémyne en lui pinçant les côtes.

- Finalement, j'aime quand on est chacun à l'autre bout de l'Union Galactique !

Albator fronça le sourcil en apercevant Skyrone qui se glissait dans la foule de la salle d'accueil de cette aile de l'astroport. Même si ça lui faisait plaisir, ça l'intriguait également puisque les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord pour que seul l'un d'eux aille chercher Karémyne ! Albator prenait presque des vacances et Skyrone était débordé par les préparatifs avec l'aide l'Organisatrice de son mariage avec Delly !

- Sky… !

- Maman !

- Mon bébé !

Karémyne serra longuement l'aîné de ses fils. Un instant, elle songea qu'elle le délaissait bien trop longtemps, mais juste après, réalisa qu'il fondait sa propre famille et que donc plus que jamais il pouvait se passer d'elle à l'avenir !

- Mon grand chéri, rectifia-t-elle sans cependant pouvoir se retenir de lui ébouriffer les cheveux !

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? jeta Albator incapable d'attendre davantage !

Surprise, un peu choquée par la brutalité du ton employé, Karémyne tourna la tête vers lui mais ne dit rien.

- Sky ? insista son père en sentant la panique monter en lui.

- C'est Aldéran, dit enfin Skyrone dont la voix s'altéra encore plus. Il a été pris dans une fusillade. Il est grièvement blessé…

- Où est-il ?

- La _Clinique Fhoum_, papa. On doit y aller au plus vite. Maman, tu peux rentrer en taxi ?

- Pas question, je vais avec vous !

* * *

A la _Clinique Fhoum_, Skyrone, Albator et Karémyne n'avaient pu qu'attendre que Aldéran quitte le bloc opératoire. Ils avaient retrouvé Melgon dans la salle d'attente mais le Lieutenant de l'Unité Anaconda n'avait donné que peu de détails. A ce moment, ils n'avaient voulu savoir que si le jeune homme allait survivre à ses blessures !

Quatre jours plus tard, toujours dans le coma, Aldéran avait été transféré à la _Clinique Sperdon _où Skyrone avait son Labo et donc pouvait être auprès de son cadet.

Depuis, ses proches se relayaient à son chevet.

- Pourquoi je peux pas aller voir Aldie ? ! glapit Eryna en sautillant sur place. Je suis grande ! Je veux être près de mon frère aussi !

Les larmes inondèrent les joues de la fillette et elle sortit en courant du grand salon, suivie par sa nounou.

- C'est exclu, gronda Albator. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voie Aldie dans cet état… Viens, Karémyne, on a encore bien des choses à se raconter. Tu m'as manqué, ma belle !

Skyrone suivit du regard ses parents puis se tourna vers Delly qui reposa son cocktail de fruits noirs.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir reporter le mariage ? demanda-t-elle. Tout est choisi, la date importe donc finalement peu puisque tout se passera ici !

- Non… Delly, ce serait intolérable ! Comprends-moi : si on postpose, cela signifiera pour moi que Aldéran ne pourra être présent à la date convenue… Oui, je sais. Même s'il se réveillait cette nuit, c'est impossible qu'il puisse supporter les fatigues d'une telle journée. Mais, non, non, Delly. Je refuse de baisser les bras alors qu'il lutte pour rester en vie en dépit de ses blessures et de tout le sang perdu… On devra en reparler, bientôt, je sais. Mais pas maintenant, je ne peux, c'est trop dur !

Delly lui caressa doucement le bras et la joue.

- Demain, j'irai la première aux nouvelles à la _Clinique_.

- Merci. Moi, je dois aller expliquer les résultats des deux premières vagues de tests devant le Comité. Je ne pourrai te rejoindre qu'en fin de matinée.

La soirée s'annonçait habituelle, mais il n'y avait absolument plus rien de serein !

**41.**

Melgon ne savait plus comment s'organiser pour travailler avec ce qui restait de son l'Unité Anaconda !

Lozelle, forcément, avait été remplacée de façon définitive par un Inspecteur expérimenté. Et un Inspecteur détaché d'un autre Bureau avait pris la place d'Aldéran.

Même, théoriquement au complet, l'Unité Anaconda ne ressemblait presque plus à rien ! Avec ces nouveaux visages et Yélyne Movrik encore en apprentissage, tous les repères du passé n'étaient plus exploitables et cela fragilisait considérablement leur cohésion ! Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de poursuivre leur tâche afin de préserver l'ordre dans leur Zone de Police !

La Colonel Kesdame Forgless était la seule à savoir combien Melgon se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à ses deux Inspecteurs !

A juste titre, il les avait empêché de suivre l'élémentaire règle de sécurité qui voulait qu'une fois les locaux quittés, le policier devait être armé !

Evidemment, au vu de la détermination des braqueurs et du nombre d'otages, les deux Inspecteurs n'auraient en rien pu intervenir de manière efficace. Mais ne pas porter leur arme, avait dû les faire se sentir d'autant plus impuissants, vulnérables comme tout un chacun.

Et, lorsque tout avait basculé, ni Aldéran ni Lozelle n'avaient été en mesure de se défendre de façon optimale. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance.

La fusillade avait cependant détourné l'attention des braqueurs et avait permis l'intrusion des Unités d'Intervention qui les avaient maîtrisés et avaient pu libérer les otages.

Melgon ne s'était pas réjoui un instant. Il avait juste fermé les yeux de Lozelle avant de comprimer les blessures d'Al-déran à la tête et au ventre, qui, inanimé, baignait déjà dans une mare de sang, jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulances.

Quand les Unités d'Intervention avaient laissé les lieux saccagés aux Experts du Labo du AZ37, Melgon y était revenu, couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Il ne lui était plus resté qu'à prier les dieux pour que les agacement et inconséquence qu'il avait manifestés plus tôt ne coûtent pas la vie à un autre membre de l'Unité Anaconda en ce jour tragique.

* * *

En plus d'Aldéran, Skyrone s'inquiétait également pour leur père.

De par son passé, Albator avait connu des guerres, des conflits, des batailles. Il avait vu tomber des compagnons d'armes, des amis, une femme aimée. Il avait survécu à tout cela et avait continué son chemin blindé de sa détermination et de ses convictions.

Depuis près de dix ans, en dépit des apparences, il s'était battu pour son fils cadet, épuisant ses forces pour tirer l'enfant terrible de tous les égarements dans lequel il s'était fourvoyé avec plaisir, à répétitions. Faisant violence à ses principes, Albator avait été jusqu'à traiter avec son ami de Juge pour épargner le pire à son fils. Il lui avait transmis toute son énergie, tout son amour – à sa manière, incapable en réalité d'exprimer ouvertement ses sentiments - et avait entrevu tout récemment un enfant heureux dans sa vie et défendant des causes dans lesquelles son père se retrouvait enfin.

Et là, le jeune homme risquait de ne jamais savoir combien son père était enfin fier de lui !

C'était tout cela qu'Albator ressassait chaque jour qui passait. Et Skyrone n'avait jamais vu son père aussi perdu ! Ce dernier tenait bon pour sa femme et ses deux autres enfants, mais il ne trompait personne pas plus qu'il ne pouvait leur dissimuler ses angoisses. Et si tous l'avaient surtout vu punir, sermonner et tenter de contrôler Aldéran les années précédentes, tous comprenaient pourquoi il l'avait fait et donc sa réaction en ces jours pénibles.

Ne parlant que peu – se fichant des menaces ou des marchés – Kélog Brovell n'avait rien livré de ce qui l'avait poussé à se retourner contre ses collègues de l'Unité Anaconda.

Par recoupements de communications, relevés satellites et rapports de Patrouilles de la Police des Rues, la Spéciale avait retrouvé sa cache, le temps qu'il avait été à Boval juste après l'enlèvement de Skyrone Skendromme.

Récupérée, la rançon avait été ramenée à _La Roseraie_.

Les notés étaient légères, douces, mélancoliques aussi, cristallines. La mélodie improvisée semblait ne pas avoir de fin et de toute façon on n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'éteigne !

Albator referma doucement la porte de la chambre et s'assit près de Clio dont les doigts minces et agiles pinçaient les cordes de sa harpe.

L'écouter lui serait beaucoup plus agréable que le dernier rapport en date et sûrement élogieux de Tochiro rapportant l'installation des compresseurs !

Il ferma l'œil et esquissa un sourire. Sa pensée s'échappa de la chambre d'hôpital et ce fut sans surprise qu'il se retrouva à bord de l'_Arcadia_, au cœur d'un océan d'étoiles. C'était un temps où s'il s'inquiétait pour des amis, il ne s'était cependant pas s'agit de son sa chair, de son sang !

Une larme roula sur sa joue balafrée.


	22. Chapitre 21

**42.**

- Tu as une mine épouvantable.

- J'ai quelques excuses…

- Trop facile ! Je t'ai connu plus endurant. Surtout quand je te faisais chercher par la Police à toute heure de la nuit quand elle m'avait ramassé au milieu de mes frasques.

- Tu y allais fort, je l'avoue… Comment tu te sens, Aldie ?

- Fatigué.

Albator se permit de sourire, caressant doucement les mèches de feu qui couvraient le front de son fils cadet.

- Tu dors pourtant depuis près de dix jours ! Même si ça ne te plaît pas, content d'entendre ta voix.

- Je n'ai pas assez de forces que pour me battre, surtout contre toi, pour le moment. Tout le monde va bien ? murmura le jeune homme.

- Nous allons tous aller mieux, assura son père en se retenant de verser dans un excès de sentimentalisme auquel il n'avait pas habitué son fils cadet, devinant également que cela le heurterait plutôt que de lui faire plaisir !

Très pâle, ressentant une douleur plus psychologique que réelle dont les analgésiques le préservaient, Aldéran avait refermé les yeux un long moment, au point que son père songeait à le laisser se reposer, se retirant silencieusement.

- Papa !

- Aldie…

- Lozelle Romberg ? Elle était avec moi dans ce bureau de Poste… Qu'est-ce qui…

- Elle n'a pas souffert, Aldéran. Elle a été tuée sur le coup. Il n'y avait rien que vous puissiez faire, l'un ou l'autre l'un pour l'autre.

- Je sais… Et j'aurai même raté ses funérailles.

- Elles n'ont pas encore eu lieu, fit Albator avant de se mordre les lèvres, conscient d'en avoir trop dit !

- Embrasse maman, Sky et Ery pour moi.

- Bien sûr, mon petit. Ne pense plus à rien et repose-toi, c'est le mieux que tu as à faire pour le moment.

Epuisé par le bref échange, Aldéran se rendormit. Albator déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son fils.

- Je t'aime, Aldéran.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Skyrone rentra dans la spacieuse chambre d'hôpital.

- Ca va, papa ?

- Oui. On ne t'a rien dit ?

- Quoi donc ? s'affola soudain son fils aîné.

- Aldéran s'est réveillé tout à l'heure.

- Non… Je n'ai pas eu l'info… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu ! J'étais dans le bâtiment d'à-côté !

- Peut-être parce que j'étais là, hasarda son père. Ils ont cru que j'allais le faire. Je suis désolé.

Skyrone n'apprécia vraiment pas le malentendu mais préféra s'attarder à la seule véritable nouvelle !

- Aldie va bien ? préféra-t-il questionner en parcourant la dernière fiche de soins accrochée au montant du lit.

- Il revient de loin. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre, murmura son père. La balle qui lui a traversé l'aine a lésé plusieurs organes avant de ressortir, et celle qui l'a touché sous l'oreille a provoqué un sérieux traumatisme crânien. Le temps qu'il a passé dans le coma a été bénéfique à ces blessures, mais la perte de sang ajoutée à tout cela l'a extrêmement affaibli.

- Je vois, fit Skyrone. Mais son réveil est encourageant. Il va s'en sortir et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Albator étreignit l'épaule de son fils aîné. Effectivement, l'avenir se présentait meilleur, pour eux tous !

Il se demanda seulement comment Aldéran réagirait lorsqu'il découvrirait la balafre qui lui marquait la joue gauche – identique à la sienne !

* * *

De loin, Melgon aperçut la Colonel Forgless qui traversait le plateau, se dirigeant droit vers son bureau, une enveloppe rouge à la main le rouge, la couleur du SiGIP. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, s'emballer, lui faire mal, très mal !

- Colonel… ?

- Le médecin-expert du SiGIP l'a constaté lui-même. Aldéran est sorti du coma et est tiré d'affaire. Dans quatre mois, quand il reviendra au Bureau, il sera en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Cette nouvelle me rassure enfin, Kesdame ! Le père et le frère d'Aldéran ne semblaient pas trop apprécier ma présence à la_ Clinique Sperdon_, aussi n'y étais-je plus retourné depuis plus d'une semaine !

- Aldéran se rétablira, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oui, je sais.

Kesdame Forgless sourit à Jelka Ourosse et Yélyne Morvik qui s'étaient levées et rapprochées dès son arrivée, avaient tout écouté, se sachant indiscrètes mais ayant redouté comme le Lieutenant de l'Unité Anaconda les nouvelles apportées par leur chef.

- Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, mesdames… Ah si, venez tous dans mon bureau, je dois vous présenter votre nouveau collègue : l'Inspecteur Soreyn Romdall qui remplace définitivement Lozelle.

Les derniers membres de l'Unité Anaconda suivirent la Colonel du Bureau AZ37.

Un nouveau collègue d'armes. Encore un ! Aucun d'eux ne trouvera une raison de se réjouir.

**43.**

Après l'avoir eu plusieurs fois au téléphone, Eryna pouvait enfin serrer son frère dans ses bras ! Enfin, dès qu'elle avait réussi à se faufiler entre les bonds que Torko faisait pour exprimer son propre bonheur, léchouillant tout ce qu'il pouvait de son maître.

- Aldie, chuis contente…

Elle passa les bras autour de la taille de son aîné qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux, son corps trop souffrant pour lui permettre de s'agenouiller devant la fillette et même de se pencher vers elle.

- Tu es belle comme un cœur, Ery. Un nouveau fiancé ?

- Des jumeaux !

Aldéran tourna la tête vers son père.

- Je crois que tu auras beaucoup plus de tintouin avec elle qu'avec moi ! Bon courage, vieux !

- Merci, Aldéran ! Vas te reposer dans ta chambre, l'infirmière passera tout à l'heure pour tes soins et tu pourras encore dormir avant le dîner.

- Charmant programme… Je crois que je préférais être dans le coma !

- Oui, c'était bien calme quand tu dormais, assura Skyrone en le poussant doucement devant lui. J'ai pris quelques jours de congé, je pourrai veiller sur toi.

- Misère… Je peux retourner à l'hosto ?

* * *

Skyrone attendit que l'infirmière aie quitté la chambre.

- J'ai vu que l'abcès autour des points de suture à ton côté ne se résorbait pas, commenta-t-il. Suis bien ton traitement, que l'infection ne se propage pas.

- Merci, maman !

- Je ne plaisante pas, 'tit frère !

- Oui, je sais. Tu m'as toujours surprotégé… Ce n'est pas désagréable, parfois.

Aldéran avala de fait les comprimés prescrits.

- Sky…

- Oui, 'tit frère ?

- Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir raté ton mariage… Delly devait être une magnifique mariée !

- Toi seul peux le savoir pour avoir assisté aux essayages. Moi, je n'ai toujours pas le droit de voir sa robe !

Aldéran sursauta.

- Vous avez reporté le mariage ? !

- Quel esprit de déduction ! s'amusa Skyrone. Oui, moi je n'ai pas peur de crier sur tous les toits que j'ai besoin de ma famille et que je veux l'avoir, au complet, autour de moi dans les moments importants de ma vie ! Il était hors de question que Delly et moi nous mariions sans toi ! Et cela même si tu avais dû dormir des mois ou des années !

- Tu as eu de la chance que ça ne dure que quelques jours, alors ? sourit Aldéran, appréciant la main de son aîné sur son épaule, sa présence, ses attentions.

- Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais lancé un programme de recherches pour créer un cocktail chimique qui t'aurait réveillé en moins de deux !

- Charmant…

Skyrone s'assombrit légèrement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter la _Clinique Sperdon_ aussi tôt, reprit-il. Qu'as-tu donc pu dire à notre père pour qu'il accepte de cosigner la Décharge autorisant ta sortie ? Pourquoi donc également voulais-tu t'en aller alors que tu as encore tant besoin de soins ?

- Tu es là pour me les prodiguer, Sky !

- Très drôle… Après mes doctorats, je me suis orienté vers la Recherche… Je soigne désormais mieux un rat de laboratoire qu'un être humain. Pourtant, j'étais bon durant mon Internat, on m'a même reproché de soigner plus de patients qu'il n'en rentrait !

Aldéran éclata de rire, avant de porter la main vers son flanc douloureux.

- Je crois que je vais finir par re-signer pour un petit tour de roupillon, reconnut-il.

- Tu as tout le temps devant toi pour te rétablir. Prends-le, tu l'as bien mérité.

- Ca, on peut y compter… A partir d'après-demain…

Skyrone fronça les sourcils, mais comme son cadet fatigué et fiévreux se glissait sous sa couette, il quitta la chambre sans bruit.

* * *

Melgon enlaça Laured et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son concubin.

- Comment tu me fais pour me supporter ?

- Le jour, tu ne peux savoir d'où je réponds à tes mails. Et la nuit, je rêve à mon amant imaginaire !

- Sans ton humour à la noix, moi, je ne tiendrais pas.

- Et le petit nouveau dans ton équipe ?

- Soreyn Romball… dix-sept ans au compteur, tout frais sorti de l'Académie de Police et, contrairement à ce que Aldéran avait prétendu le concernant et comme l'indiquait son faux dossier, pour Soreyn c'est vrai ! Mais il n'empêche que deux membres comme Aldéran et Soreyn, inexpérimentés, dans l'Unité Anaconda, cela ne peut que m'inquiéter !

- Ce jeune Romball apprendra très vite. S'il est le meilleur de sa promotion à l'Académie, il saura booster l'Unité Anaconda et, avec le retour prochain de Darys Loudar, vous aurez retrouvé votre niveau optimum !

- Je t'aime, Laured.

- J'espère bien ! Et je te promets d'être de meilleure humeur, de faire plutôt tout mon possible en tout cas, après l'inhumation de Lozelle.

- Douloureuse journée demain…

- A qui le dis-tu !

Melgon quitta un instant la cuisine pour aller prendre l'appel téléphonique qui venait de faire chanter son portable.

- Doufert… Aldie ! Tu vas bien ?… Oui, Laured et moi t'embrassons !… Demain ? Demain !… Mais, non, il ne faut pas ! Je ne peux te l'interdire, mais je te le déconseille, comme certainement tes médecins !… Aldéran !

Laured jeta un regard interrogateur à son compagnon qui venait de raccrocher.

- Aldéran veut être présent aux funérailles de Lozelle…


	23. Chapitre 22

**44.**

Tel un sillon encore rouge, à la fois net et suivant le dessin de son ossature, la balafre naissait sous son maxillaire gauche pour venir s'éteindre sur l'arête de son nez.

Même si sa crinière d'un roux incendiaire était en bataille la plupart du temps, balayant son visage, cette cicatrice était aussi visible que profondément imprimée dans sa chair.

Et si elle le défigurait et qu'il aurait bien évidemment préféré s'en passer, Aldéran ne parvenait pourtant pas à la trouver vraiment hideuse. N'était-ce que parce qu'elle était identique à celle de son père !

- Faudra faire avec, mon vieux Aldéran, murmura-t-il à son reflet dans le miroir.

Aldéran avait sorti de l'armoire son uniforme du SiGIP : pantalons neige, veste mi-longue écarlate à épaulettes et revers dorés, plastron immaculé également et haut col.

- Mince, je suis obligé de reconnaître que ça te donne de l'allure, commenta Skyrone en rentrant dans la chambre. J'avais manqué ta remise de plaque au Camp d'Entraînement et je n'avais finalement jamais eu l'occasion de te voir en uniforme.

- Tu oublies le Service Militaire !

- Oui, mais c'était vraiment pas la même chose !

- Tu peux passer son manteau à Torko ?

Skyrone enfila le manteau marqué de l'Ecole de Dressage à Torko qui le gratifia de quelques coups de langue.

- Je te répète que tu ne devrais pas y aller, Aldie ! Non seulement, tu es trop faible encore, et tu risques surtout de faire sauter tes points de suture !

- Je dois y aller, rectifia son cadet en glissant son arme de service dans l'étui à son côté droit. Lozelle n'a passé que quelques semaines dans l'Unité Anaconda, mais c'était une bonne collègue.

- Je comprends, mais je désapprouve. Et là, c'est d'un point de vue médical que je parle, et non en frère et en aîné !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- En ce cas, heureusement que j'ai passé l'âge de demander la permission !

- Dommage, je pourrais t'empêcher de mettre ta santé en danger, grommela son aîné. Rentre vite, au moins !

- Ca dépendra de Melgon, c'est lui mon chauffeur pour la journée !

Peu après, Melgon Doufert se présentait aux portes de _La Roseraie_.

* * *

Skyrone était toujours sur les talons de son cadet, la mine renfrognée, mais il sourit en serrant la main du Lieutenant de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Veillez bien sur ma tête de mule de petit frère, Melgon.

- Comptez sur moi, Pr Skendromme.

- Merci.

Melgon ouvrit la portière à Aldéran qui prit lentement place tandis que Torko sautait sur la banquette arrière.

- Je vous le ramène pour le goûter, assura Melgon.

* * *

Le temps était gris, glacial, et un vent traître soufflait doucement. Un véritable temps d'enterrement, malheureusement.

Il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans le cimetière de Poret où Lozelle Romberg devait être inhumée : ses parents et sa sœur, la Colonel Forgless, les Inspectrices Ourosse et Morvik.

Lozelle avait toujours vécu pour son métier, son autre passion dans la vie ayant été le shopping !

En arrivant, Aldéran et Melgon ne purent s'empêcher de trouver cela triste, du gâchis même, mais ils se gardèrent bien du moindre commentaire et allèrent s'asseoir auprès du cercueil !

La Prêtresse présente commença donc la Cérémonie des Adieux en bénissant le cercueil avec les huiles sacrées. Elle se lança ensuite dans un rappel de la vie de la défunte, un long texte préparé avec les parents et la sœur de cette dernière. Ensuite, ce fut aux personnes présentes de s'avancer et, devant le cercueil afin de rendre hommage à Lozelle en évoquant des souvenirs plaisants. La Prêtresse appela enfin la bénédiction des dieux pour le repos de l'âme de la disparue.

Chacun revint une derrière fois devant le cercueil pour y déposer une rose noire.

Les policiers du Bureau AZ37 se retirèrent alors pour laisser la famille de Lozelle dans l'intimité pour la mise en terre. Ils revinrent à leurs voitures.

- Contentes de t'avoir revu avant ta convalescence, Aldéran, firent Jelka Ourosse et Yélyne Morvik.

- Plaisir partagé ! Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau ?

- Soreyn Romdall, renseigna la Colonel Forgless.

- Je me suis laissé dire que vous les preniez au berceau à présent, Colonel ?

- Le talent n'attend pas toujours les années, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Aldie. Soreyn est un brillant analyste. Il pourra épauler Yélyne dans ses tâches. Mais je ne vais pas te retenir, Aldéran. Tu as grand besoin de repos. Je ne veux plus te voir avant au moins quatre mois !

- A vos ordres !

Aldéran et Torko remontèrent dans la voiture de Melgon qui démarra doucement

- Tu es blanc comme un linge, Aldie. Un verre te fera du bien avant que je ne te ramène chez toi. Il y a un endroit en particulier où tu voudrais aller ?

- Oui, murmura le jeune homme qui se sentait effectivement à bout de forces, le ventre en feu.

**45.**

Guère rassuré par le quartier, et davantage encore par l'intérieur de _La Bannière de la Liberté_, Melgon n'y suivit pas moins Aldéran.

La dizaine de marins de l'_Arcadia_ semblaient ne pas avoir bougé de leur siège ou de l'emplacement qu'ils occupaient lors de la première venue d'Aldéran ! De même pour le barman barbu au bonnet de médecin derrière son comptoir.

- Bonjour, Aldéran. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Ton père va bien ?

- La grande forme, fit le jeune homme, pris de vertige, en cherchant des yeux un siège.

- Ce qui ne semble guère être ton cas, remarqua Doc qui ne parlait pas uniquement de la balafre qui semblait fasciner tous les marins !

Aldéran s'appuya au comptoir. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et des taches sombres dansaient devant ses yeux tandis que la douleur dans son ventre s'intensifiait. Il porta la main à son côté blessé, la ramena pleine de sang.

- Oui, ça ne va vraiment pas, souffla-t-il avant de s'effondrer, évanoui.

* * *

- Vous êtes vraiment médecin ? insista Melgon.

- Je pourrais vous le prouver si j'arrivais à remettre la main sur mes diplômes !

De toute façon, Melgon n'avait guère le choix. Il allongea Aldéran toujours sans connaissance sur le lit de l'une des chambres de l'étage.

Doc revint auprès de lui, posant un plateau de sutures sur une petite table tandis que Melgon ouvrait la veste et la chemise du jeune homme pour dégager la blessure de son aine.

- Je vais m'en occuper, assura Doc. Il va falloir que je ponctionne cet abcès pour soulager la pression sur la plaie. Il n'aurait jamais dû bouger autant, si peu de temps après avoir été blessé, cela a fait sauter ses points ! Je vais nettoyer et suturer à nouveau. Ca va prendre un moment, voulez-vous bien attendre dehors, Lieutenant Doufert ?

- Non. Si je peux vous être utile, docteur ?

- Nettoyez sa blessure. Je vais lui injecter des anti-inflammatoire avant de lui faire une anesthésie locale.

Melgon obéit aux instructions de Doc. Albator et Skyrone n'allaient vraiment pas apprécier ce qui se passait quand ils l'apprendraient ! Ils n'étaient pas près de le porter dans leur cœur !

Doc déboucha une nouvelle bouteille de jus de fruits et remplit le verre de Melgon assis en face de lui à la table la plus proche des escaliers menant à l'étage.

- Quelle idée de ne pas boire d'alcool ! remarqua-t-il. Le mercredi, des enfants passent parfois, sinon en temps ordinaire, je n'aurais rien eu à vous proposer !

- Il reste toujours la flotte, sourit Melgon avant de consulter sa montrer. Vous ne devriez pas aller voir pourquoi Aldéran ne se réveille pas ?

- Les effets du léger sédatif que je lui ai administré ne devraient plus tarder à se dissiper. Il était préférable qu'il ne remue pas juste après que j'aie suturé sa blessure. Il n'y avait donc personne pour l'empêcher d'aller à cet enterrement ? ! gronda Doc Zéro. Maintenant, dans son état, c'était insensé. Il était évident qu'après tous ces efforts ça se terminerait ainsi !

- Aldéran est légèrement obstiné ! Même son père a dû admettre qu'il ne pourrait le retenir !

- Un sacré caractère, de famille, en effet, admit Doc. Ah, Aldie, tu te sens mieux ?

- Pas trop. Par contre, je n'ai plus mal, marmonna le jeune homme en les rejoignant à la table, les marins présents l'effleurant d'une tape amicale au passage.

- Ca va revenir !

- Je m'en doute.

- Tiens, bois ceci, Aldéran, ça va atténuer tes nausées et te donner un meilleur coup de fouet qu'un dé de liqueur !

- Merci. Vous êtes meilleur médecin que vous n'en avez l'air !

- Charmant garçon, vraiment…

Soulagés d'être réunis, les trois hommes trinquèrent plus joyeusement.

De retour à _La Roseraie_, Aldéran s'était évidemment fait copieusement disputer par son père et son frère ! Et même si cela était justifié, le jeune homme s'était contenté d'un haussement des épaules pour toute réponse et était monté à sa chambre pour se doucher, enfiler son pyjama et s'écrouler sur son lit.

**46.**

Le mariage de Skyrone et de Delly reporté à la fin de la convalescence d'Aldéran, Karémyne avait repris la navette pour retourner à sa croisière galactique. Elle savait son petit monde rassemblé et partait l'esprit tranquille. Albator avait pris une décision semblable et il n'allait plus tarder à rejoindre Tochiro sur la Frontière Sud, pour quelques mois encore. Lui aussi ne ferait qu'un retour éclair pour le mariage de son fils aîné.

Aldéran allait lui aussi quitter _La Roseraie_ pour ses mois d'arrêt. Il allait d'abord se reposer au domaine de ses grands-parents, ensuite il s'organiserait une tournée des palaces des principales galactopoles pour avoir le seul plaisir de ne rien faire !

Aldéran allait mieux. L'abcès s'était résorbé et la blessure au côté avait belle allure, était saine, et les fils avaient été retirés. Sa main guérissait lentement, la cicatrice actuelle n'était pas belle mais elle finirait par disparaître complètement grâce aux cicatrisants. Sa chevelure d'un roux incendiaire dissimulait entièrement la brûlure de la balle sous l'oreille et il avait de moins en moins de migraines. Quant à la balafre, elle avait pris une teinte très légèrement rosée et il s'y habituait.

Cela avait fait des années qu'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec les parents de sa mère. Depuis ses débordements, il les avait juste croisés en coup de vent, quelques week-end par an ! Pourtant, ses grands-parents ne l'avaient également jamais lâchés !

Il appréciait de les retrouver, de se faire dorloter comme au temps de son enfance. Au programme, c'étaient grasse matinée, copieux petit-déjeuner, repos ou promenades dans le parc. Il avait aussi profité de l'occasion pour remonter Ylam, son vieil hongre gris. Et, le soir, des repas plus légers mais tout aussi succulents avaient achevé de le ravir.

Au fil des jours, il avait repris des forces, de l'enthousiasme, de la joie de vivre tout simplement ! La prise d'otage, les blessures et la mort de Lozelle, l'avaient choqué et il sortait enfin d'une petite déprime qu'il avait pourtant niée !

En trois semaines, il avait changé du tout au tout, repris du poids, retrouvé des couleurs et le sourire. Torko en était parfaitement conscient et dans les premiers temps après avoir fait attention de ne pas bousculer et solliciter son maître, il réclamait à présent de longues promenades, des jeux, des gratouilles sur son bedon !

Une invitée surprise était venue mettre un peu d'animation dans la convalescence d'Aldéran : Shyrielle !

Sans nouvelles, la jeune femme s'était adressée au Bureau AZ37 pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son ami.

Son travail et ses examens de Droit ne lui avaient pas permis de se rendre à la _Clinique Sperdon_ mais elle y avait quotidiennement téléphoné n'osant s'adresser directement au à la famille du jeune homme.

Ce qu'elle avait pourtant dû bien faire quand Aldéran avait quitté l'hôpital puis _La Roseraie _!

Elle avait alors eu contact avec les grands-parents du jeune homme qui lui avaient suggéré de venir dès que cela lui serait possible afin d'agrémenter le séjour de leur petit-fils et même de l'obliger à se remuer !

Shyrielle avait donc débarqué un après-midi pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aldéran !

* * *

Les dernières années écoulées avaient été plus que particulières pour Aldéran lorsqu'il les récapitulait.

Faisant régulièrement le pont durant ses années de pension, il avait pris le pli de faire les quatre cent coups ! Il avait assidûment fréquenté le monde de la nuit, conduisant sans permis passant son temps soit, à fumer tout ce qui sortait de neuf pour planer, saccageant et participant à des casses avec ses copains. Il en avait presque fait un temps plein ! Cela avait donc fini par le cambriolage d'un Centre Commercial au cours duquel un Vigile avait perdu la vie. Récupéré sur les lieux, totalement défoncé, Aldéran n'avait en rien pu aider à l'enquête, juste pu être innocenté du meurtre « grâce » à son délire hallucinogène justement ! Le Colonel qui l'avait parrainé lui avait expliqué que son « palmarès » d'exactions dénotait de qualités d'initiative, de détermination, de résistance et de volonté qui faisaient les meilleurs sigipstes ! Quatre mois de formation intensive et dure au Camp d'Entraînement du SiGIP l'avaient tout bonnement ravi ! Il y avait jeté toutes ses forces, comme un poisson dans l'eau !

La vie pouvait vraiment parfois réserver de sacrées surprises et d'étonnants raccourcis !

* * *

Dire que Skyrone avait piaffé d'impatience était peu dire ! Alors qu'il avait prévu quelques jours, il avait finalement dû attendre quelques semaines pour découvrir une Delly tout en blanc.

_La Roseraie_ avait ouvert grand ses grilles pour le mariage des deux jeunes gens. Amis d'enfance, compagnons d'études, collègues de boulot, relations de travail, Skyrone connaissait vraiment beaucoup de monde ! Quant à Delly, son futur époux découvrait qu'elle vraiment un nombre incalculable d'amies ainsi qu'une ribambelle d'ex avec qui elle s'entendait toujours fort bien !

- Si tu avais su dans quoi tu t'engageais, tu aurais pas fait ! ironisa Aldéran lorsqu'il pu enfin approcher son frère lors de la Réception et l'attirer à l'écart quelques instant.

- Merci de me soutenir le moral ! pouffa son aîné.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, déclara Aldéran en lui tirant la langue. Très belle Cérémonie au demeurant. La Prêtresse a fait deux jolis portraits de Delly et toi même si je n'ai cru qu'à celui de Delly !

- Ben tiens… Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de mon débile de petit frère ! Pourquoi je me souviens plus de ce que Delly m'a fait pour que je te choisisse comme témoin ?

Aldéran rit doucement, prit deux coupes de champagne sur un plateau et en tendit une à son aîné.

- Eryna n'est pas majeure, gloussa Aldéran. Mais ça ne t'aurait pas bloqué… si tu avais eu quelqu'un d'autre à qui faire ta proposition !

Skyrone leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a vraiment des raclées qui se perdent… Papa, tu aurais vraiment dû davantage le mener à la trique, mon cadet !

Albator sourit.

- Ce ne fut pas faute de lui avoir tanné les fesses, remarqua-t-il sur un ton badin. Je ne sais vraiment pas de qui il tire ce fichu caractère !

- Pitié, rassure-moi, papa : Aldie, c'est bien une pièce rapportée ?

Albator éclata de rire.

- Oui, tout à fait… C'est toi qui as été adopté, Sky !

- Ppfff, aucun sens de la solidarité familiale ! Heureusement que j'ai désormais Delly pour me consoler…

- Oui, sans nul doute… Quand elle aura du temps entre ses copines et ses ex ! ajouta encore Albator.


	24. Chapitre 23

**47.**

Aldéran s'ennuyait à présent ! _La Roseraie_ était trop grande, trop vide, et lui en trop bonne forme !

Skyrone et Delly en voyage de noces, Eryna en séjour scolaire pour trois semaines. Shyrielle à la fois au boulot et en stage dans le cabinet _Wenguel & Wenguel_. Aldéran se retrouvait donc seul avec Torko d'où des conversations limitées !

Le jeune homme avait achevé sa tournée des palaces, l'avait même abrégée. Le dernier établissement de grand luxe, les pieds dans l'eau translucide d'un lagon, lui avait prodigieusement tapé sur le système passées les premiers quarante-huit heures à lézarder sur la plage de sable rose ! Il en avait juste rapporté un bronzage insolent qui rendait plus sombres ses prunelles d'un bleu sombre un bronzage intégral, mais seul Torko aurait pu le révéler !

Aldéran avait fini par réintégrer son duplex de la galacto-pole. Ce qui ne pouvait cependant guère remplir son emploi du temps.

Pourtant, sorties en boîtes, virées en voiture, drague à fond la caisse et draps bien maintenus à chaud, n'étaient pas parvenus à l'occuper !

La Police, l'adrénaline, l'inattendu, tout cela lui manquait ! A côté de l'excitation des Interventions de l'Unité Anaconda tout le reste ne pouvait que sembler fade !

Et Aldéran avait beau décompter les jours, celui de son retour au Bureau AZ37 demeurait encore bien lointain !

* * *

- Bonjour !

Melgon Doufert sursauta et, les yeux ronds, fixa un moment le jeune homme debout devant lui.

- Aldie, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? !

- Merci pour l'accueil ! Je prends quatre mois de vacances et au retour, c'est tout juste si je ne me fais pas ficher dehors !

Melgon s'était levé d'un bond pour étreindre spontanément et brièvement Aldéran. Ce qui lui permit de constater que ce dernier ne portait pas son arme !

- Que fabriques-tu ici ? reprit le Lieutenant de l'Unité Anaconda. Tu as encore une semaine d'arrêt, si mon agenda est à jour !

- Il l'est.

- Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ta présence ?

- Ma petite sœur, elle fait rien que m'embêter !

Venues souhaiter la bienvenue au jeune homme, Jelka Ourosse et Yélyne Morvik éclatèrent de rire à sa boutade.

- Bien sûr, tu as très peur de Eryna ! convinrent-elles en lui donnant quelques tapes dans le dos. Cette fois, tu as vraiment bonne mine. Tout ce bronzage, ça donne envie !

Aldéran sourit.

- Vous pouvez tenter le coup, assura-t-il. Mais je vous déconseille de recourir à la méthode « balles » pour avoir toutes ces semaines de vacances !

- Je crois que Yély et moi pourrons faire sans. Inutile de rajouter dans le mélo !

- Ne me dis pas que tu reprends aujourd'hui ? insista ensuite Yélyne.

- Quoi ? Je dérange ? !

- Non, mais si on t'a donné seize semaines d'arrêt, ce n'est pas pour que tu reprennes à quinze ! Vas donc au bout de ta convalescence, Aldie, ce sera au mieux pour tous. On ne te veut que en pleine forme, ajouta Yélyne avec un peu plus de douceur.

- De toute façon, c'est bien l'intention d'Aldéran, intervint Melgon. Tu n'as pas ton arme de service, et encore moins ta plaque j'imagine ?

- Tout juste. Je viens pour me remettre à jour.

- En ce cas, je veux bien te tolérer sur le plateau de l'Unité Anaconda, sourit Melgon.

- Trop aimable…

Aldéran tourna alors la tête vers celui qui s'était avancé en même temps que les deux Inspectrices, qui avait assisté à ces effusions sans se manifester et qui patientait toujours en retrait qu'on remarque sa présence !

- Aldéran, je te présente l'Inspecteur Soreyn Romdall, fit alors Melgon. Darys a beau être de retour, un membre de plus dans l'Unité n'est pas à négliger !

Aldéran considéra un moment Soreyn. A peine dix-sept ans, de taille très moyenne – il lui atteignait juste l'épaule – la chevelure d'un blond cendré pour des yeux d'un noir profond. Cinquante kilos tout mouillé, et encore !

- Bonjour, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le manque d'enthousiasme était flagrant et cela jeta un froid certain au sein de l'Unité. Déjà, les deux jeunes gens se défiaient !

Aldéran haussa cependant les épaules et se dirigea vers son bureau, Torko sur ses talons, s'y assit, alluma son ordinateur.

- 392 messages… J'aurai besoin de deux semaines pour être à jour !

- Tu n'en as qu'une, rappela Melgon en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Aldéran hésita alors entre se faire de nouveau tirer dessus ou démissionner !

Mais, il était de retour malgré tout et c'était ce qui importait ! Il avait déjà retrouvé « ses pénates » !

Et, il ne lui restait désormais plus que sept jours à patienter avant qu'il ne puisse suivre ses équipiers sur le terrain !

**48.**

La troxine était la dernière drogue à la mode. Hallucinogène, en injections, elle était en plus à bas prix et non frelatée bref, toutes les « qualités » ! On se l'arrachait et on la revendait quasiment aux vu et su de tous !

Comme les Bureaux de la Spéciale de tout le pays, le AZ37 avait fait de la troxine une de ses priorités depuis quelques semaines. Et tous les policiers savaient déjà que ce marché juteux résisterait des années à tous leurs efforts, qu'ils parviendraient à le juguler mais jamais à l'éradiquer. Et que d'ici là, d'autres drogues auraient envahi à leur tour les rues !

Au Bureau AZ37, la Colonel Kesdame Forgless avait mis une Unité d'Intervention sur la troxine, afin de seconder la Section Toxiques qui ne savait déjà où donner de la tête avant l'arrivée de la troxine !

* * *

Daleyna Progris revint à son bureau, à quelques pas de celui de Melgon. Elle enleva son gilet pare-balles tandis que la Patrouille des Rues qui l'avait aidée lors de l'intervention menottait à une chaise le leader de la bande qui avait fait de la troxine son revenu principal !

- J'envie ta glandouille, Melgon ! dit-elle en s'approchant de son ami.

- Bien sûr, j'adore me faire payer pour dormir au bureau plutôt qu'auprès de Laured ! rétorqua-t-il avec bonne humeur. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Celui-là nous a donné du fil à retordre, murmura-t-elle en désignant légèrement du menton le quadragénaire qu'elle avait arrêté.

Long, mince, tout de cuir vêtu, une abondante chevelure bouclée et dorée encadrait un visage plutôt avenant où brillaient des prunelles d'un noir intense. Il était d'un calme impressionnant, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

- L'interroger n'est déjà pas de mon ressort en temps ordinaire, mais là je sais déjà qu'il va me donner du fil à retordre je doute même d'en tirer quoi que ce soit !

- Si je peux te filer un coup de main ?

- Tu es débordé, toi aussi. Je ne te demanderai de l'aide que si vraiment je ne m'en sors pas ! Merci, Melgon.

Daleyna revint à sa propre table de travail.

- Plus vite vous répondrez à mes questions, plus vite vous pourrez être transféré au Dépôt et réclamer un avocat. Vous n'en avez pas besoin maintenant, je veux juste remplir votre fiche d'identité. Soyez coopératif, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde ! Alors : nom et prénom ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, le silence fut la seule réponse. Elle avait la plaque d'identité du quadragénaire, mais la procédure voulait qu'il la décline ! Elle transmis un message à l'ordinateur de Melgon.

- Gomen Jorande, lut-il. Je lance une recherche de ses antécédents pendant que tu essayes de le faire parler.

* * *

Au soir, le prisonnier de Daleyna Progris n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche ! Le délai touchait à sa fin et le revendeur de troxine allait être automatiquement déféré au Dépôt. Sa non coopération figurerait dans le dossier, mais, en contrepartie, on ne pourrait lui reprocher d'avoir eu un mot malheureux de trop. Dealer, soit, mais il connaissait parfaitement ses droits !

Daleyna n'était pas mécontente qu'il s'en aille. Cet homme la mettait singulièrement mal à l'aise et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par son ce mutisme inébranlable, cette absolue confiance en lui. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait le motiver dans cette attitude et son instinct lui disait qu'il préparait quelque chose ! Pourtant, il était au cœur d'un Bureau de la Spéciale, entouré de policiers armés !

- Bonsoir, Aldéran. Tu n'as pas à assurer de gardes durant ta convalescence… Rentre donc chez toi !

- C'est fou comme tout le monde aime ma présence, s'amusa le jeune homme. Je repars si tu viens avec moi, Daleyna ?

- Essaye ta drague à deux karénies autant que tu le voudras, tu n'es pas mon genre, Aldie ! Mais, dans un an ou deux, quand tu auras plus d'expérience et que tu auras laissé pousser quelques poils au menton – c'est plus mon genre - je réviserai peut-être ma position !

- Je peux t'assurer que déjà maintenant, je vaux le coup, se vanta-t-il en riant.

- Oui, je sais que tu es d'une grande modestie ! Allez, vas prendre ton courrier et retourne chez toi.

- Devant tant d'amour, je ne peux que m'incliner !

Au moment où Aldéran passa derrière la chaise du prisonnier, ce dernier bondit.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu se libérer de ses menottes sans que personne du plateau ne s'en rende compte ? ! gronda la Colonel Kesdame Forgless.

- Une tentative de sortie suicidaire, Colonel, il n'a aucune chance de sortir du bâtiment, même avec un otage !

- Où en sont tes tireurs d'élite ?

- Avant que vous n'arriviez, j'ai dû faire évacuer le plateau à l'exigence de Jorande. Il a ensuite obligé Aldéran à fermer les volets blindés des fenêtres. Il a également introduit un virus dans le système de sécurité et les caméras internes ne nous renvoient aucune image.

- Ce type est redoutable ! Il sait que nous ne le raterons pas, mais que nous ferons tout aussi pour lui reprendre son ota-ge en vie… Il n'est pas du tout impossible qu'il ne puisse sortir du Bureau ! Par les dieux, pourquoi ai-je accepté qu'Aldéran revienne sans arme… ?

- On le sortira de là, Colonel, assura Daleyna. Et puis, il a de la ressource, le petit !

- Je sais. Je lui fais confiance. S'il le peut, il agira ou nous indiquera quand agir !

* * *

Gomen alluma une cigarette.

- Tu ne fumes toujours pas, Aldie ?

- Je vous rassure, Colonel Jorande, j'ai tout plein d'autres vices ! Je ne fume que ce qui est illégal !

- Tu ne m'étonnes pas. Après que frérot Eton t'y aie envoyé, je t'ai parrainé au Camp d'Entraînement du SiGIP et j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi depuis que tu as rejoins notre groupe !

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Dans la peau d'un petit dealer minable ?

Gomen éclata de rire, tapota l'épaule d'Aldéran assis au bureau de Melgon, les chevilles croisées sur un tiroir entrouvert.

- Je vois que l'enthousiasme de tes collègues à te voir ici déteint sur toi, commenta-t-il. Comme tu as pu t'en douter en me voyant menotté, je suis en mission.

- La troxine.

- La troxine n'est que l'objet en jeu. J'ai à remonter l'une des plus importantes filières et je ne le peux qu'en infiltrant la base le plus discrètement possible !

- Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais c'était une idée stupide que de jouer en plus le preneur d'otage !

- Il fallait que j'entre en contact avec toi, Aldéran.

- Je comprends, fit le jeune homme. Je vous écoute.

- Je vais t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi au cours des prochains mois. Lève-toi, je vais demander un véhicule d'intervention blindé pour sortir d'ici. Passe-toi les menottes, j'ai besoin de toi pour garantir ma sécurité jusqu'à ce que j'aie quitté ces lieux effectivement inhospitaliers !

- A vos ordres !

Gomen Jorande décrocha le téléphone pour transmettre ses exigences à Kesdame Forgless.


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Merci**_ : à Apersonne, Aerandir et MissKei pour leurs reviews !

**49.**

Pisté par les satellites et les radars au sol, le véhicule d'intervention fonçait sur l'autoroute, trois tout-terrain girophares et sirènes en action à ses trousses.

Désentravé dès que les portières à vitres fumées s'étaient refermées, Aldéran surveillait l'anti-radar pour son collègue.

- Si vous ne changez pas rapidement de direction, on va tomber sur un autre barrage et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous laisse passer !

- Dis tout de suite que je conduis comme un manche !

- Non… non… Il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici ! Torko doit aller faire sa promenade dans moins d'une heure !

- Ah oui, la petite chose que tu as adoptée, s'amusa Gomen. Tu as tout bien mémorisé ?

- Je saurai quoi faire le moment venu, assura Aldéran. Me voilà un agent, doublement, dormant au AZ37 ! Vous vous arrêtez ou je saute en marche ?

- Je crois me souvenir que tu as l'expérience de ce genre de cabriole.

- Bien sûr…

- Après la prochaine sortie, je défonce la berne centrale et je repars à contresens. De retour à la sortie, je ralentirai et tu sauteras avec les menottes. Essaye de ne pas te casser quelque chose, tu as eu suffisamment de congés ainsi !

- Merci !

Après s'être relevé sans dommages, Aldéran vit les phares du tout-terrain être absorbés par la nuit noire.

- Soignez prudent, Colonel…

D'une poche, il tira un porte-mine en métal dont il se servit pour forcer la serrure des menottes. Il revint sur ses pas, sachant que les véhicules des Patrouilles à leur poursuite n'allaient plus tarder à le rejoindre après avoir fait demi-tour à leur tour.

Il était venu au AZ37 pour une tranquille soirée de garde il avait été servi !

* * *

- Tu as eu de la chance, Aldéran. Ce genre de personnage calculateur et froid, c'est généralement de mauvais augure pour la survie d'un otage !

- Les charges contre lui étaient déjà lourdes. Il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas s'enfoncer davantage.

- Drôlement réfléchi pour un petit dealer, marmonna Daleyna Progris. Effectivement, cela aurait pu finir bien plus mal ! Je vais faire mon rapport. J'attendrai le tien pour l'envoyer.

- A tout à l'heure, Daly.

Aldéran demeura seul dans le bureau de la Colonel Kesdame Forgless.

- Etranges péripéties, Aldéran. L'essentiel est que tu sois revenu sans égratignures, quasi. Il n'empêche qu'un dangereux dealer est dans la nature ! Quelqu'un de son acabit sera réintégré en moins de deux dans la filière de la troxine ! On va le retrouver sur notre route très bientôt. Je ferai passer le mot à tous les policiers du Bureau pour les mettre en garde.

- Je vais aller rédiger mon rapport, Colonel Forgless.

Aldéran savait que la Colonel savait que quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette histoire, mais elle se gardait de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Elle ne pouvait prouver que le jeune homme n'avait pas opposé une résistance suffisante lorsque Gomen Jorande l'avait maîtrisé. Elle ne pouvait prouver que la facilité de fuite d'Aldéran était suspecte. Elle ne pouvait prouver que le dealer n'était peut-être pas le danger public qu'il prétendait être !

De retour sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention Anaconda, Zéphyr et Mammouth, il s'attela à son rapport.

**50.**

Melgon faillit s'étrangler dans sa tasse de café.

- Des congés ! Des congés ! Trois semaines de congés, tu te fiches de moi, Aldéran ! ?

- Le SiGIP veut que je travaille sur un dossier, en parallèle à ma présence ici.

- Et, tu as l'autorisation de m'en parler, ou non ?

- Il n'y a rien de secret, cette fois. Il s'agit de corruption au sein de la hiérarchie de la Spéciale. Un petit travail de fourmi pour aider à ce dossier sur lequel des dizaines de sigipstes – en couverture ou non – planchent depuis des mois déjà.

- De la corruption, souffla Melgon.

Ce mot était le pire qu'un policier pouvait entendre. Et après la trahison de Kélog Brovell, Melgon n'osait envisager les conséquences d'un nouveau fruit pourri à la Spéciale de nombreux fruits pourris surtout !

Aldéran n'osa pas en rajouter une couche en précisant que la Colonel Kesdame Forgless était sur la liste des suspects et qu'il comprenait enfin les véritables raisons pour lesquelles on l'avait affecté au AZ37 !

* * *

Eryna endormie avec sa nouvelle poupée dans les bras, au chaud sous une fine et très chaude couverture, Aldéran et Skyrone partageaient une théière parfumée aux fruits rouges. Fatiguée, enceinte de presque cinq mois, Delly était déjà montée se coucher.

- Ai-je la berlue, ou y a-t-il un petit froid entre Shyrielle et toi ? questionna Skyrone en craignant d'être renvoyé sur les roses.

- Disons qu'on se pose les bonnes questions, fit Aldéran, le nez dans sa tasse en verre.

- Quel est le problème ? Shyrielle est une jeune femme charmante !

- Et je suis un garçon éminemment agréable…

Skyrone gloussa dans sa propre tasse !

- … agréable et adorable, poursuivit son cadet. Mais bon, tant qu'elle était au secrétariat de _Wenguel & Wenguel_, ça ne faisait pas de soucis ! Là, vu qu'elle veut s'engager à fond dans le Droit Pénal, c'est une source inépuisable de raisons de conflits entre nous !

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, reconnut Skyrone.

- Elle et moi non plus ! Mais bon, ça sera invivable à partir du moment où elle fera libérer l'après-midi ceux que les policiers du Bureau AZ37 auront arrêtés le matin ! Et même s'il ne s'agira pas de mes dossiers, cela ne pourra qu'empoisonner nos relations…

- J'en suis sincèrement désolé, regretta Skyrone. Mais Shyrielle ne sera pas avocate avant deux ans, ensuite en stage complet ! Donc, ne vous compliquez pas la vie si tôt !

- C'est une idée, mais pourquoi rendre sérieuse une relation qui ne peut que finir en déchirures ?

- Et, tu ne vois cet aspect des choses pas uniquement parce que cela t'oblige à un peu plus d'exclusivité vis-à-vis de Shyrielle ? insista Skyrone, craignant là, de déclencher une réaction un peu violente !

Mais Aldéran se contenta d'un petit soupir énigmatique pour toute réponse.

* * *

Relativement frais tout neuf dans l'univers de la Police, Aldéran découvrait qu'en dépit de son esprit tordu et de son imagination débordante, qu'il n'avait en rien pu imaginer dans quels marécages malsains il tombait en partant du simple mot « corruption ».

Les Archives du SiGIP regorgeaient, malheureusement, des dossiers de tous ceux qui avaient laissé leurs idéaux de côté pour céder au doux froissement des billets de banque ! Et cela allait du simple agent de quartier à des membres de l'Etat-Major des Polices !

Le jeune homme avait cependant rapidement découvert que la Colonel Kesdame Forgless n'était en rien mouillée dans quelqu'indélicatesse que ce soit. Cela ressemblait même davantage à un plan du SiGIP de l'impliquer pour pouvoir mener vers elle de véritables ripoux !

- Mais pourquoi donc y a-t-il toujours aussi peu communication à des niveaux différents ? !

Aldéran était à deux jours de reprendre sa place au sein de l'Unité Anaconda et n'en continuait pas moins de se documenter sur les antécédents de corruption avant de lancer ses propres recherches afin de constituer des dossiers contre les rouages déficients de la Police Spéciale !

Torko semblait comprendre que, en plus des séances quotidiennes au Centre de Dressage, il allait retrouver l'action de ses premières semaines de vie commune avec son maître. Le chien se comportait comme un chiot, gambadait, réclamait des promenades sportives et asticotait son maître pour des jeux de recherches, de fouilles ! Aldéran accédait bien volontiers à ces demandes qui l'obligeaient également à l'effort ! Après la convalescence, les vacances et l'inaction, il avait repris ses habitudes sportives, avait retrouvé du muscle.

Shyrielle grippée, chez ses parents à boire du bouillon et des grogs, Aldéran était reparti en chasse ! Ou plus exactement, paresseux et trop gâté par la nature, il s'était contenté d'attendre que l'on vienne à lui ! Le jeune homme avait rapidement constaté que sa balafre attirait irrésistiblement les filles – esseulées ou non ! – et qu'elle lui permettait aussi de jouer à fond ce rôle de mauvais garçon qui les ravissait !

Glarenne ne faisait pas ses trente ans, que du contraire. Naturellement fraîche, pimpante, aux formes moelleuses et à l'esprit vif.

Détendu, Aldéran la laissa lui faire un grand numéro de séduction, puis finit la nuit chez elle.

* * *

Kélog Brovell refaisait parler de lui. Le dossier de ses agissements se complétait encore. Il avait commencé à s'expliquer et les informations livrées étaient transmises au Bureau AZ37.

Melgon ne comprendrait jamais la lassitude et le dégoût que le policier avait eu de son métier ! Kélog en avait eu tout simplement assez de risquer sa vie pour des civils ingrats plus prompts au procès qu'au remerciement, d'éliminer des rues des dangers publics aussitôt remplacés ou relâchés par un système judiciaire laxiste, et enfin, pour un salaire qui ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur des dangers encourus.

C'était simple, évident, et cela ne correspondait en rien à l'Inspecteur que Melgon avait côtoyé des années durant ! Et, si Kélog en avait effectivement eu assez de ses activités, qu'il ait voulu la perte de ses collègues était infiniment choquant. S'il avait voulu leur ouvrir les yeux sur la vanité de leur tâche, la méthode laissait plus qu'à désirer elle n'était pas acceptable !

Melgon s'en voulait de ne pas avoir perçu ce changement mortel et de ne pas avoir pu protéger son Unité comme il l'aurait dû !

Quant à Darys Lougar, le plus touché, il avait tout bonnement rayé Kélog de ses souvenirs et c'était sans doute la meilleure et la seule chose à faire !

L'enquête mettait également à jour l'organisation que Kélog Brovell avait patiemment constituée au fil des années, les contacts qu'il avait noué avec ceux qu'il était censé mettre hors d'état de nuire !

C'était tout bonnement hallucinant et, en même temps, d'une affligeante banalité !

* * *

Aldéran fixa étui d'arme et plaque à sa ceinture, enfila sa courte veste de cuir noir et siffla Torko.

- C'est reparti mon grand ! lança-t-il en montant dans sa berline pour se rendre au Bureau AZ37 et y reprendre sa place !


End file.
